Deals We Make
by Rocks Wind and Trees
Summary: A Cousland and a Dalish elf are forced to fight for the Grey Wardens, but both have only room for hate in their hearts. One can see events yet to come, and the other hates everything and anything to do with humans. A creative spin on DOA story with three origins in the mix.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I started this fanfiction a number of years ago, but due to other obligations I promptly forgot about its existence. I now hope I can breathe a new life into the story and will be prudent with updates. **

**This story will center on the FCousland origin gameplay, but will contain other origins as well. Since the basic story line of DAO is so well known, I will be taking an artistic license with many of the events.**

**As always: I own nothing at all-Bioware does.**

**Happy Reading,**

Duncan wondered if he was doing the right thing, he had very little time to spare and the elf was already infected with the taint. He thought it was ironic that even the Dales had to deal with the spawn of human corruption. He shifted his weight again to compensate for the hunter's body. The male elf was not like the city elves that were mostly bone and fabric. No this man was full of muscle, his lean form was deceptive, every inch of the man was wrapped in taunt flesh. This attribute was great for battle, yes, but not for being carried. _I wonder how long until the rest of his clan finds me? _Duncan asked himself. It was true that he had come looking for aide against the blight, but given his situation he doubted the clan would welcome him with open arms, they would probably believe him a killer trying to hide the evidence. That was why he was heading in the direction of the last known place of the aravels even though Markam was closer to the cave. He was not foolish enough to assume that the elves did not keep tabs on all of the surrounding woods, not just were they resided.

A quick glance at the elf's face told him enough. He was obviously in pain, but still alive, however for how long Duncan was unsure. As he hoisted the body along his shoulder the man's dark braid fell into his face. Duncan thought himself a cultured and accepting man, but he could never understand why the Dalish men insisted on having long hair, the man's was at least to low shoulder length. Brushing the strand aside he continued to trample through the woods. He made a point of snapping as many twigs and stopping on as many roots as possible. His efforts were not in vain.

Flighty bird calls came from his left and then were immediately answered on his right. _They were fast_, thought Duncan as he tried to guess how many elves surrounded him. Even though he knew they were there he could not see any trace of the hunters, not a strange shape or discolouration. With a huff Duncan place the sick man at his feet and raised his hands away from the daggers on his back.

"I mean no harm friends; I simply wish to return this man to his Keeper."

"We are not your friend Shem!" Duncan turned around and saw 4 hunters come from around two large trees, their arrows pointed to his chest. The elf who had spoken to him had a cruel smirk on his tanned face, his ruddy blond hair that was shortly cropped accentuated his sharp features.

"Enough Da'len, we are not ones to place judgement on this man, it is for the keeper. Anyway if I am correct you are a Grey Warden are you not?"

Duncan's eyebrow raised a fraction, "Indeed I am, my name is Duncan and I seek to have council with your elder." He couldn't deny how surprised he was that this elf knew he was a Grey Warden, but the man was much older than the haughty youth before him. Judging by how the others regarded him he was probably lead hunter, therefore he could be no younger than 30.  
"We will take you to our camp." The elf came forward and slung the ill man on to his shoulder and as he raised his body up he gave Duncan a stern look, one of ice and steel. "If you prove false, friend, than we will kill you faster than you can blink."

"Your words are taken into consideration, do not worry I mean you no harm." With that Duncan took a few steps back from the hunter and eyed the man's young entourage. It was encouraging that they had lowered their weapons, but their faces still held distain and threats aimed not at him personally but at his species.

Duncan guessed it had taken the party about 5 hours to make it back to their aravels, the night fires were just starting to be lit and small children ran around excitedly enjoying the last rays of sun light. As the group entered the clearing, people stopped what they were doing to glace at the passer buys, most eyes were trained on Duncan. His broad form towered over the other men and his visage spoke volumes about him being an outsider. He thought he could make out the sounds of mothers shushing their children and telling them to go into their respective areas. At least that is what he thought they were saying, the language was foreign to him, all he heard were fast repetitions of melodious syllables.

"What has happened Vanhieh, what is wrong with that hunter and what of this human?" A frantic woman came from beyond one of the fires, her straight grey hair denoted her age, and by the way she was dressed, Duncan was positive she was the clan Keeper. The woman came close and took the sick elf's face in her hands and for a moment closed her eyes. She pulled back immediately, "How is this possible, he is tainted?" She looked from one elf to another and when she receive no response except for shaken heads she trained her eyes on Duncan.

He replied with a bowed head, "I am afraid, Keeper that I found this young lad at the entrance to a cave with the fever running fierce within him. I know not the cause, but I brought him to you as fast as I could"

The keeper took her hands away from the boy, and crossed her arms. He felt like fidgeting under the woman's intense glare, but thought better of it. "You are a Warden then, sent to warn us of the blight I take it?" her voiced held a slight twinge of sarcasm.

"Yes and no, however may we please discuss this another time, I am afraid if we tarry any longer you will have no hope of saving him" he received no response only a nod of the head. Duncan saw the other men carry the body off to the distance with the keeper at their heels. He truly did wonder if the man was going to survive the initial stages of the fever, Duncan hope he would because then he would possibly have another recruit. _Well only if he takes my offer_, thought Duncan as he made his way to the edge of the camp, tomorrow he would come back to the Dalish and check on the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

A pain extremely intense grabbed his mind, pulling at arrant memories of happy times and sad times. Shadowy figures would change into his friends and then into disgusting creatures with rotting flesh and evil smiles. Leric wanted so badly to be out of the barren landscape and escape the creatures that perused him.

Leric, Leric, his name filled his ears as he ran blindly towards the depths of the dark forest. As he looked it resembled the place he grew up in, but this place had darker shadows and eerie trees with bare limbs. No matter where he ran, the voiced followed him.

"Tamlen!" he screamed in hopes of finding his friend, his brother.

"I am right here Leric, why so dramatic?" Leric spun on his heels and looked behind him, coming face to face with Tamlen. His joy was immense and he grabbed his friend by the shoulder.

"You had we worried lethallin, I thought you were dead," gasped Leric. With a hearty shove he batted around Tamlen as they laughed. He didn't know when the woods had become beautiful again, but suddenly he felt like he was home.

"Leric your acting like those city shems, out here in this forest you and I are safe, we don't have to worry about pain anymore." Tamlen's smooth features slide into a bright smile, "Come with me, I will show you something amazing."

Leric was about to take a step when a cold sensation went from the pit of his stomach to the base of his throat. This situation was too strange, he felt like he had done this before, but differently. He shook his head, what was he a crazy man? He made up his mind to follow Tamlen, but didn't make it far until the pain returned to his head. Its pounding was like their celebration drums, a low and powerful beat played in his skull. Noise started to accompany the beat, at first Leric thought it was gibberish. However the longer it continued the clearer it became, words were being spoken, clear voices were saying something, he just couldn't grasp it. He had not realized he was on the ground in the fetal position until he opened his eyes and saw two feet in front of his head. As Leric tilted his head up a slothful smile flitted across Tamlen's face.

"Well are you coming or not lazy head, now is not the time to dally." With that Tamlen's powerful arms reached out and picked him up. His shoulder was seized by a vice grip as Leric was steered towards a deeper part of the woods.

"We are going to have so much fun, think of the adventure….." Leric knew something was out of place. He stopped listening to his friend and started to pay attention to the vice grip that was moving him. Since when had Tamlen grown so strong?

Again the clear sound of voices broke through his haze, it caused his head to snap up into the grey sky.

"Come on!" Tamlen's voice was stern and deep, he no longer wore a happy smile, instead his face was tight and angry. The flawless complexion somehow seemed grey and splotchy, his cruel smirk terrified Leric. "I. Said. Move." Tamlen yanked his shoulder and pushed him forward.

At the exact moment he was pushed forward he felt like a hand had grabbed his midsection and was pulling him backward. Trees passed in front of his vision as he moved swiftly through the landscape. The pounding was back again but it was becoming bearable.

"Noooo, your mine, do you hear me! You betrayed me and left me to DIE, you will not leave me here alone!" Tamlen was moving at the same speed towards him and since Leric was moving backward he saw his friend's visage. Hatred and furry coloured Tamlen's face. As his friend's hand came out for him a bright light blinded Leric and consumed Tamlen, the wild screams ended abruptly.

A new silence filled the air, it felt like he was floating. With a calmer mind he was able to remember that this feeling was what it felt like to be healed by the keeper. As a boy he had gotten several injuries that needed the aide of the keeper, and it felt just like this. With the knowledge that his clan keeper was watching over him, Leric allowed his mind to drift peaceful into oblivion.

Leric sat up and looked around in a dazed wonder. He didn't know where he was, _Where is Tamlen_? He thought. As he tried to get up, a hand pulled his shoulder from behind and caused him to start. He jumped and looked behind him only to be met with the calm and worried face of the keeper. Her wrinkled skin showed all her years, all the tragedies she had seen.

"Be calm, Da'len you are fine, please you must be calm."

Leric was anything but calm, there was a gap in his memories from when he and Tamlen found the creepy mirror to when he woke up a second ago. He pushed the keeper's hand away and tried to stand. The room spun and he collapsed again.

"You will not survive Leric if you continue this strain on you body."

"What happened keeper where is Tamlen?" The old women seemed to look older as he asked the question, a foreboding look came across her face.

"Your brother, he is gone I am afraid and you, you are plagued with the blight fever."

The keeper's simple words played over and over in his head. How had he become infected and what did she mean Tamlen was gone? A confused look must have crossed Leric's face because the keeper patted his knee and said, "Stay young one, I will go get the Warden, the man who found you."

With that the women left the aravel as Leric stared at the door. He felt tight, like a hand was squeezing his heart and his soul. A quick prayer to the gods was muttered under his breath as a dark man came into the room. Leric's first impression was, of course, Shem! Then getting over the shock he realized what a big and imposing figure the guest portrayed, with daggers on his back and a strange white/silver outfit.

The man tilted his head to Leric in greeting, "It is good to see the Keeper healing has been able to keep you with us." Leric thought the human sounded sincere, but was cautious anyway.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tamlen"

"My name is Duncan of the Grey Wardens and I came to the woods in search of a Dalish recruit. However as I was traveling I came across your body and thought it best to bring you here. As for this other elf, Tamlen I think you said his name was, well I saw no one but you."

The human man, Duncan held nothing of value for Leric so he pushed off the bed and went to grab his quiver. "What are you doing Leric you must be still or the taint will move faster!" Chastised the Keeper.

"If this human" Leric waved to Duncan, "Knows nothing of Tamlen then he is still out there sick and injured"

The keeper looked over to Leric and sighed, "What happened to you, at least tell the clan where to look"

Leric recalled how they had found the humans in the forest and gone in search of the cave once the Shems were killed. He had to pause briefly when trying to describe the unnatural environment full of corpses and monsters. Darkspawn, that was what Duncan had told him they were. When he finally got to the part about the magical mirror, he could see Duncan's interest in it. The man pushed for details, but all Leric could remember was the location of the artefact and Tamlen touching it.

"If you are so adamant on going to the cave again, then fine, but take my apprentice, she can help better analyse the mirror." Leric nodded enthusiastically and was glad he had the keeper's blessing, not that it would have changed his mind if she did not granted it. Leric strapped on his brown and black leather armour, placing his secret dagger on the inside fold of his tunic. The Dalish leather fit tightly to his toned build and his long limbs were clad in protective encasements of intricately woven leather with vine designs. He remembered sadly how Tamlen had helped him pick this outfit out when they had become hunters together.

"I will accompany you, if what you say is true, then the mirror may be how the Darkspawn are coming into this area." With that Duncan stepped outside before Leric could even start to protest the human's intrusion. _They are such an obnoxious race_, he thought as he strung his quiver and picked 30 arrows and put them in his pack. He was a skilled warrior with blade, but his passion was archery. Tamlen would even say that if Leric had to choose between the arms of a woman or the arms of his bow, the latter would always win. Pushing such trivial thoughts aside, Leric strode out into the early morning light towards the cave that haunted his dreams.

Blazing fires danced off the hunter's vivid green eyes as he fought back tears. Leric had found no sign of Tamlen and he trusted the word of the Grey Warden when he said that his clan brother was most likely dead. As he stood tall in front of the honorary funeral fire for Tamlen, he dug the butt end of his bow into the dirt, he would not cry, not here. Others had long since left and even though he was the only one left, he still would not openly show such weakness. Leric wanted to scream and yell, to throw anything within reach, his still form itched to cause pain for others. Yet he stayed stiller than the largest tree in the forest with roots firmly in the ground.

As Leric's mind wandered he started to consider the option Duncan had given him. After destroying the mirror, the human man had bluntly told him that in a month at most he would die a painful death. He even said that Leric could turn into the creatures that the group had fought on the way to the mirror. In the beginning Leric had thought the notions unbelievably stupid, he was healthy, a hunter in his prime. For goodness sake he wasn't even twenty and two years. However as he stared at the creatures lining the cave floor he felt a strange camaraderie with them, he almost grieved over the dead ones. This hideous feeling was causing him to now take heed to the Warden.

Leric hated having to leave his home, his clan, but he was slowly coming to the realization that he was turning into something else. Frustration caused him to throw his bow to the ground in anger. Why had the gods condemned him. They took his friend, made him sick and now they left him no other path but to follow a Shem around the country doing the dirty work not even most flat ears would do.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning Leric had to do one of the hardest things he had ever done. With his head and shoulders stiffly straight, he walked out of his clan's clearing with a lump in his throat. They had all come to bid him farewell and their well wishes echoed throughout the forest. He had to at least give Duncan credit for not making him sneak away in the dead of night; the man had let him say his final good byes_. It is almost like I_ _am already dead and this is a funeral procession_, thought Leric as he looked over his shoulder for the last time at the people he had spent his whole life with.

"I understand your pain, but we must make it back to Ostagard as fast as we can, I do not know how long you will last." Duncan's words broke him from his mourning.

He doubted the man truly knew what it felt like to loose everything, to be forced to walk with the species he hated so much, but he kept quiet. Instead he relaxed his body and broke into a fast stride that expertly avoided the roots and rocks that bared his path. His anger swelled like a flood and he hoped that if he walked fast enough he could "accidently" loose the Shem. However he was rather surprised to see the aging warrior was having no difficulty matching the young hunter's stride.

Duncan let out a throaty laugh, "Well at this rate we will be at the King's army in no time."

_Excellent_, thought Leric as he rolled his eyes.

They spent the next two days traveling between forest and city trying to stay out of the reach of the darkspawn. It was on the third day of making camp that real problems started to crop up. Leric had been sitting as usual on the outskirts of camp when he noticed that he started to feel very nauseas. The stew in his hands looked disgusting to his eyes and he felt like throwing it on the dirt.

He felt dizzy and hot; he could feel rivulets of sweet pouring down his face, stinging his eyes. As Leric tried to get up, he fell suddenly as his knees gave out. He laid there unable to find the energy to move, he felt like his energy was being ripped away from him.

Duncan emerged from his hunting trip and a look of concern flashed in his eyes. He quickly set down the deer carcass and moved towards Leric, putting his hand against the sweating elf's face as he asked, "What is wrong, do you feel ill?"

"Do I feel ill, I feel like my insides are being ripped apart, is it the taint?" Leric could barely get the words out of his mouth, his tongue felt heavy and his words were slurred.

"I am afraid the taint is taking a turn for the worse since you have bee away from the keeper". Duncan propped Leric against a log and looked him in the face handing him some water. "You must drink this; if you dehydrate then you might as well give up any hope of surviving."

Even though Leric thought he could not even handle the small amount of water, he took it into his hands and let it slide down his throat. It tasted like ash and he cursed the sickness for making even the simplest of things horrible.

When Leric looked back to ask Duncan a question he saw that the man had moved off towards his tent and was packing it up, his hasty movement causing a disarray of materials. "What are you doing Shem?"

Duncan looked up from the pack he was stuffing, his face calm as ever, "There is a noble estate about half a mile from here, I happen to be friends with the Tryn and I doubt he would mind if he lent us the use of his healer."

Leric was not happy.

"So we are going to go to a rich Shem who rules these lands and beg for help? What a cowardly thing to do" try as he might Leric could put very little venom into his voice, every ounce he had was being put towards just staying conscious. That was the reason he did not respond to the verbal lashing Duncan was giving him.

"Cowardly!" The mans' face was pulled tight and he had a frown, "You are dying, and I need you for a Warden, how is asking for aide cowardly? Remember who your commander is here boy. Sometimes I think you Dalish teach the youth to be too proud and not to acknowledge when assistance is needed."

Once the camp was packed up Duncan came over to Leric and put an arm under one of his shoulders, holding his weight. As they hobbled through the low bush and into the green fields of the trynship, Duncan spoke up.

"You are to treat these people with respect, they are an honourable family. More than most." Leric was unsure whether he was supposed to hear that last part, but never the less he agreed to Duncan's terms.

"Fine I will treat these Shems with respect" Duncan came up short and in doing so tugged Leric's body towards him. They looked each other in the face, him being an inch smaller than the human.

"I do not want to hear you calling them Shems, ever." He watched the man's eyes; they were serious, like two black stones.

"Yes Duncan" he looked away from Duncan's gaze and started to limp towards the estate of a noble man.


	4. Chapter 4

Bright light swept into the room with a sudden movement that caused Fayne Cousland to groan audibly, she threw her covers over her head with as much grace she could muster in the morning. Her battle against her chamber maid did not last long as the woman had long ago learned that Fayne had a weak spot right above her collar bone and along the base of her neck. The maid stubby fingers tickled the young woman mercilessly until she conceded and let go of the down sheets. They ballooned around her like a sea of white water.

"Up with the usual spunk I see, Lady Cousland" the maid went about dragging Fayne off the bed and pushing her away so that the room could be mended.

"Uhg, Nina how many times do I have to tell you just call me Fayne, please you have been with this house for almost a year, the formalities do not need to be continued" she said as she pulled her bright red hair from around her face and into a long flowing braid that went from her crown to her mid back. She noticed the elf maid had stopped.

"You know I can not do that" the women all but whispered as she ducked her head. Fayne seeing that she had caused distress turned around and hugged the woman. The maid's body stiffened at first, but then melted into the young woman's arms.

"You know what then? You can call me Fayne when we are alone, it will be our little secret." Fayne nodded her head, encouraging the other woman to agree with her. She found courtly titles and manners to be restricting and the social dogma's she had to follow were arcane. This woman was her friend, but due to her station and race she couldn't even address her without saying "My Lady".

Once Nina nodded her head, Fayne let go of her and skipped to the other side of the room. She put on her tight leather pants and a loose white blouse. She never had to fear of being overly exposed; most men did not even notice her modest chest, only her well sculpted legs.

As she was pulling a dark green leather vest on to her body, Nina spoke up, "My lad-oh I mean Fayne"the woman giggled a little at the informality, "Your father said he wished to see you down at the dinning hall once you had awoken"

"Did he say why?" Fayne twisted her body to look at the woman and wondered why her face had suddenly turned a darker shade of red. With quick strides she was in front of the Nina and was giving her a stern and powerful look. Even though her mother complained that she never acted like a lady and was not involved in the affairs of a woman enough, she sure had inherited her mother's death glare. It was one that sent soldiers fleeing for their lives and kept husbands in their places.

"What is it?" Fayne never had patients, that was for her brother and his son, no it seemed that if patients was a virtue then it gave up on her long ago.

"Well, well the Tryn, your father-,"

"I know who he is"

"Yes so sorry, ahh he said that he had found a perfect match for you."

Fayne's hair fell past one shoulder as she tilted her head, what was her father talking about. As she walked in circles around the room she figured out exactly what the tryn had meant with "the perfect match".

_He wouldn't_, she thought, _Fergus and he are both going to war and he has set me_ _on a husband hunt, well I will show him_.

Without saying goodbye or even a thank you, Fayne marched out of her room making sure to slam her door as loud as possible. She would make father regret his decision to set her up, she would show her mother just how unlady like she could be. As she bounded down the hall in her leather outfit, she heard laughing from one of the rooms.

Fergus's door lay open and he was looking at her with mirth in his eyes as he yelled from his room, "So it looks like you heard about Father's marvellous new plan for you then?"

She kept walking and resisted the urge to use an obscene hand gesture at him. She had to keep her anger and her haughty disposition if she wanted to stand her ground. She charged past the guards men who bowed to her, skirted past the children of the servants as they played and even ignored her beloved hound when he begged for her attention. She was a woman on a mission and nothing would stop her.

Standing in front of the wooden doors she straightened her posture and took a deep breath and went over various arguments she had planned. It was hard to outsmart her father, but she had done it once when she convinced him to let her train with weapons, so if she put her mind to it again, she would be victorious.

With a bang the doors flew open and hit the stone walls of the dinning hall, the noise was so loud is caused her to squint in discomfort. Fayne had expected a group of startled guests and maybe an upset father, but she was surprised at the scenario that was playing out in front of her.

Not a single head looked up at her, everyone one was situated around a body on the floor. She could make out the shrill voice of her father's healer mumbling something to a dark man standing two feet from him. The older man nodded solemnly and crossed his arms.

Thomas, who she assumed her father had set up for her as a match, was standing beside his father, Renden Howe, not far from the scene. Both of them were looking between her father's drawn features and to the body on the floor. Curiosity caused Fayne to forget why she was there and she slowly walked to where the person was on the floor.

Given the situation she wanted to stay out of sight as much as possible so she walked in the shadow cast by the lanterns. Her silent footsteps caused no one to look up. No one but the mysterious figure with his arms crossed, he looked up as soon as she came within touching distance. When his eyes met hers he seemed amused at first, like he was going to wink at her, then suddenly he looked serious again as the healer said something to him. Fayne's father followed the stranger's eyes and they fell on her. His face lit up instantly and he sighed.

"Come here pup, it seems our early soirée has been interrupted by a crisis." He gestured to the man on the ground. And as she moved towards her father she saw that it was a young male elf with long dark hair. His face, which was rather beautiful, was twisted in agony as he clutched his stomach. His lips moved as to voice his agony, but no words came out.

"Oh you must forgive me Duncan, my manners seemed to have fled me. Pup, this is an old friend of mine, his name is Duncan and he is a Grey Warden."

"A pleasure, my lady." The man, Duncan uncrossed his arms and gave her a small smile and a bow. However his eyes quickly trained back to the man on the ground. She did not know what was wrong with him, but he seemed in obvious pain and she pitied him.

The healer, a stout and grey haired woman, stated that he was to be moved to a room in the castle to rest, that was the only thing she could do.

"He is a god dam elf, we should kick him out." she heard Thomas state under his breath as he looked at the man with contempt. Thomas annoyed her to no end and one of the main goals in her life was to do everything in her power against the man.  
"Father, he can stay in my room" she walked closer to him and wrapped her hands around his forearms like she used to do as a child.

His eyes softened at her touch, "Of course pup, but what of you?"

"Me, oh well don't worry about that, I probably won't even need another room until after practice which of course will take most of the day." She could practically feel Thomas's glare on her back as her father announced what a good idea it would be for the sick young man to have a proper bed to lay on.

Fayne watched as the servants carried the young elf towards her chambers with the healer not far behind. Once the group had gone, her father motioned for both Duncan and Howe to take a seat at the long oak table. The table had been stolen from the Orleasion forces when they were at war, her father often boasted how it was the only piece of furniture he had ever spilt blood for. Fayne went to sit in her customary spot, but her father's raised hand stopped her.

"Not now pup, we have blight business to attend to, you should go and practice." She grudgingly tilted her head in obedience and muttered sweetly, too sweetly, "As you wish father" and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: DAO owns everything,but my characters and any plot alterations **

**So here is chapter 5, please read and review**

**Happy Reading,**

"Harder Cousland, don't disappoint me!" Her red headed knight yelled from the sidelines as he watched her fight another soldier. In a few days all the men that could fight in Highever would leave for the king's army, so this was her last chance to practice sparing.

She ducked to the left and narrowly avoided a swipe at her shoulder. She leaned back and let the man come closer, within her guard. Quick as lightning she spun on her toes and used the momentum to land a hard kick to the man's middle, causing him to stumble back. She took the opportunity to slide behind him and put a dagger under the soldier's chin. It was yet again another quick victory for the rogue.

"That was a well won fight, Fayne, though I do wish you would let me teach you how a real warrior fights. Honour is something you lack." Sir Gilmore said to her as she jumped the wooden railing of the courts arena into the stands.

With hands on her hips she said, "Tell me is death honourable? I don't think I would want to loose just because honour is in question. No thank you, I think I will fight dirty and win rather then fight with manners and loose." She patted him on the shoulder as she passed by him and into the hallway to her estate.

"One of these days I will let you give me one full days lecture on honour, how about that?"

The knight bowed his head with a smirk on his face, "That is excellent my lady, just be ready to have a very long, long, long day."

She laughed heartily as she closed the gate doors and started to head for her room. She was curious to see the strange elf that was lying ill in her room. _I wonder where he came from, he looked so sick, is he a Warden_ _too? _She was so consumed by her own thoughts that she did not notice the figure watching her in the hallway. Only when the man roughly grabbed her swinging arm did she give him any attention.

"What do want Thomas, I have things to attend to" Fayne said in a bored voice as she wretched her arm free from his hold. She watched as the man's face smirked as he lifted a brow.

"Yes… I am sure you have "things" that must be done, oh the hardships of a woman" his biting sarcastic tone turned her off and she snarled at him.

"I have far better things to do then live off of my Daddy's glory, unlike you who seems to feed off of it like a leach!"

The sting of a hard slap rang loud in the quiet hallway; it was so unexpected that it caused her head to be flung to the left side. Dark red hair sprayed across her face as Frayne's angry eyes met the amused and irritated ones of Thomas Howe. Thomas moved closer to her so that his body was pinning her to the wall.

As he spoke he roughly grabbed a piece of her hair and painfully twisted it around a finger, "Do you know how long I have wanted you?" he asked in a frighteningly calm and quiet voice. "For a very long time" he tugged the hair causing her to let a little cry escape her lips as her head was pulled almost into his.

Their lips touched as he said, "Do not assume that you can run away from me this time, girl, I have your daddy's favour and I will not allow you to slip through my fingers again." Thomas released her head and his giant hand pushed her head back until she hit the wall again. She felt like a rag doll, being pushed back and forth.

He stood there for a time as his large hand pushed the back of her head into the wall. She was unable to see his expression, but as she struggled to loosen his hand she could feet his satisfaction at having such control. Suddenly he let go and walked away from her, not looking back or saying another word.

Fayne refused to fall to the ground like a weak women, instead she stood perfectly still as she fingered her face. She was unsure if it would bruise and she was formulating an excuse for the mark. She would not give Thomas the satisfaction of her running to her father like a little child, no she was a woman and could handle her own affairs.

"I would like to say I am sorry for my son's actions but I am not." Renden Howe came from behind a doorway cast in shadows. _Had he been watching the whole time_, thought Fayne as she watched the man approach her.

His voice filled the hall, "You should be happy my son is willing to look past your many….. unsavoury traits my dear." Renden turned and started to walk to the visitor's room and with his back turned to her he said, "You would receive the same from any other man, and once you marry my son you will receive more heavy handedness if you do not curb that tongue of yours…. That appendage is best left for more… appropriate things."

Howe's last statement brought a shiver down her spine as she watched the man disappear. _Disgusting pig_, she thought as she slowly made her way to her room. Fayne kept her hair in front of the side of her face that was marked. She was not in the mood to converse and she doubted in her state she could make a convincing lie about the hand print she now bore. She thanked the maker that her brother was not in his room, it gave her the ability to open her door and inspect the ill man without an audience.

She silently closed the door behind her and made her way towards the bed. The man's form was sleeping peacefully with his back in the bed. Like a cat, she padded lightly towards him and bent over to get a good view of the man's face.

Moving dark braids from across his face, she was shocked to see what a lovely creature the elf was. With his calm expression he looked absolutely beautiful with his high check bone, strong sharp sloping jaw and strait regal nose. His hair was only a few inches shorter than hers and was braided strangely.

She was so enraptured by his appearance that she sat beside him and started to finger the light brown tattoos that were on his face. They went from his temples and forehead down the slope of his nose and across his right eye. They swirled in exotic patterns that invoked both fear and fascinations. She bent over him, leaning close enough to hear him breath, as she eyed the design trying to find where it started and where it stopped. She had managed to make it from his left temple down his nose when she made it to his eyebrow. When she glanced at his eyelids she froze, the elf was watching her staring at her as his green eyes pinned her to the spot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just wanted to say a shout out to the people who read and review my story, it means a lot thanks. hope you like the rest of it.**

**Reminder: i don't own DAO bla bla bla**

Fayne's hand froze on the young man's face as he looked at her. She did not know when he started to watch her, but he seemed calm, his green eyes held a contemplative cold look that made her feel like she was a deer in the gaze of a wolf. She feared if she moved the man would attack her. It seemed like eternity until the world started to move again and she regained her wits. Quickly she retracted her thin fingers and shuffled to the foot of the bed. Now at a respectable distance to the man, she was able to collect her thoughts and conduct herself like the noble she was.

"It is wonderful that you are awake, Duncan seemed most worried about you…" Fayne left an opening for the elf to say his name, but nothing came. He just propped his body on his elbows and gave her a calculated stare. The tattoos on his face caught her eye again and her curiosity got the better of her.

"Where did you get the designs on your face, they are most…interesting looking, I have seen no elf with them other than you." For some reason this seemed to have upset the man, his brows drew down together as he sat up fully. Fayne was shocked to see that this elf had managed to make her look so small, his broad chest was an unusual site on an elf.

For the first time he spoke, and it was in a scathing tone, "these designs as you call them are not art Shem! They are a piece of my people's culture, they are representations of our heartege. And you see no other flat ears with these markings because they are too weak to be their own person. Instead they bow to people such as yourself"

Fayne did not know what to do, the man had been so contemplative and now he was like a man scorned. How could he despise her so much from such little contact? She quickly put the mask of nobility over her shocked face and stood up tall.

"I am sorry that I have upset you…sir." she rounded the bed and headed for the door. If the man was going to treat her as such then she would leave him to his injuries.

She heard a sigh from behind her, "You can stay, I was told to be polite to you and it seems I have failed at Duncan's request. I care not for your kind, but I do respect Duncan, so come back here and let me "be" polite." His tone was softer, but not by much. However it seemed to her that the young man was truly trying to follow Duncan's words, so she turned around and sat back down on the bed.

For a while they lingered in silence looking at one another, Fayne did not know where to start, the first thing she said to him seemed to have angered him. She was immensely happy when Leric decided to start the conversation.

"What is your name?" The simple sentence sounded forced, but at least he was trying.

"My name is Fayne Cousland; you are currently in my Father's estate"

"I am Leric of the Dalish"

So Leric was his name, it seemed somehow fitting for his personality, short, and sharp. She took a breath to ask another question, but Leric beat her to it.

"Where did you get that mark on your face?" Fayne had forgotten the incident with Thomas and she lightly fingered her face. It was still very sore, but she resisted the urge to wince. She prayed it did not look like a hand print, because if it did it would prove she was lying.

"I was outside with my hound, Zoltar, and he pushed me to the ground. I was overly excited and ended up hitting myself in the face with my arm." She smiled as she explained the mark to Leric, hopping he would buy the story.

Crossing his arms Leric looked at her disapprovingly, "Do you think I am stupid, you have a hand print on your face."

She blanched at his words, if the mark was so defined how was she going to explain it to he parents, say that she hit herself? She stood up and walked to the door, maybe if she retired early enough she could sleep away the mark and later it would become an unrecognizable bruise.

"It was pleasant speaking with you Leric, I hope you can get well soon and be on your way." She knew her words sounded harsh, but she had had enough of men treating her like a lesser being and she wanted to reach her room before either of her parents saw her face.

She closed the door to her room quickly and made her way to the spare bedroom set up for her, staying in the shadows. Servants were milling about as they did the chores of the estate and they often fueled the rumor mill of the town. As she walked through the narrow part of the hallway she saw her personal maid, Nina, come bustling through the kitchen door. _She can't see me like this_, thought Fayne, _she will immediately alert father_.

With calculated precision Fayne, stepped into the shadows cast by the high window, allowing her body to become invisible to the untrained eye. She had learned to master this technique at a surprisingly young age when she would play hide and seek with Fergus. Her mother had drilled her for hours trying to find out which martial master had taught her daughter this rouge technique, but Fayne had insisted that she learned it by herself, which was true. Nevertheless it sent lady Cousland into an uproar and caused Fayne to be kept away from the training men for years. Only after a heated debate with her father, about five years ago, was she finally allowed to train under a guidance of a knight.

Fayne exhaled the breath she was holding when Nina passed by her without a second glance.

"Very well done, young lady." A rich baritone voice came from behind her and caused Fayne to loose concentration, making her visible again. She turned around slowly and came face to face with the Warden Duncan.

"Hello Duncan, how are you?" ever the polite lady, Fayne gave a small cursy to the man, trying to keep her marked face in the shadow.

"I am well my Lady, I was just passing through and happened to witness your spectacle and thought it best to congratulate you on learning such a hard maneuver" he looked at her with dark eyes that seemed to scrutinize her every movement. Calculating, just like the nobles who wold petition her father for aide.

"Thank you Duncan, though I would keep the complments to a minimum, my father and mother are somewhat displeased about where I place my interests." She laughed and tilted her head back. It was a mistake, she could tell by the frown that suddenly appeared on Duncan's face that he had seen the hand print. He was gracious however and made no remark, only his scowl showed his disapproval.

"I could use someone like you in the wardens you know, I came here looking for a recruit as well as seeking aide for the elf"

"Leric, you mean, the one in my bedroom." Duncans eyes looked a little startled to hear that she knew the man's name.

"Yes.. that elf, anyway do you think your father would be willing to part with you?"

"I highly doubt my parents would want me to become some legendary warrior, more like a legendary wife." She covered her mouth with her hand and looked shocked. "You must forgive my cadence, sir warden, sometimes I forget my manners." what was she thinking, she could not be so abrupt with this man, her mother would kill her if she found out her high bred daughter was talking so scathingly.

His hearty laugh filled the cooridor as he waved his hand, "No need my lady, you were not too out of hand. It is just a shame we could not have a gifted individual as yourself." He turned thoughtful as he looked behind her.

Fayne started to turn to go down to her room, "Well Duncan, I wish I could come with you, but my place is here." She began to walk away and before she rounded the corner she said, "Though a girl can always dream right?" with that she disappeared into the dark hall, her body consumed by the late afternoon shadow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Fayne tossed and turned fitfully in her sleep, forms of dying soldiers and wounded servants filled her mind. She wanted to escape this place, but she knew there was no where to go, that she had to let the dream take its course. It was always like this with her prophetic visions, she just wished she could make out the family crest of the fallen men, maybe then she could help prevent the impending suffering.

As her floating body drifted towards a man in the fade, she bent down to look at his shield, she almost could recognize it. It seemed the closer she got to the body, the hazier her vision became, as if a thick fog had covered the surroundings.

Suddenly her mind went blank and she sat up shakily in her bed. Sweet had covered her brow and she could still smell the scent of death in the air. "Another visions", she sighed as she thumped her body back down on her bed. Her frustration started to mount as she realized how close she had come to understanding the family crest of the dead man. Quickly she threw the covers off of her soaked body and flung them with wild abandon across the room.

"Why show me theses things huh? Why make it so that I can see suffering but do nothing to stop it!" Fayne yelled to the ceiling as she vented her anger to an unknown force. She always hated the visions, having the burden of knowing things before others. As a small child she would run to her mother crying, trying to warn her that something bad was going to happen to someone she had dreamt about. On the third occasion her going to her mother to be consoled, her mother had smacked her and told Fayne to keep her mouth shut.

Fayne could vividly remember her mother's words that day, "Stop making things up child, you are NOT seeing the future, you ARE simply being a spoiled brat trying to gain her mother's attention!" until that time Fayne had never seen her mother angry, never had the woman even laid a hand on any servant or child.

They were not stories, and she knew her mother understood that as well. All the things Fayne had warned her mother about had happened; Nan broke her foot, a couple was found dead after being robbed and the list continued. Her little mind could not understand why her mother had called her a liar when events happened as she said they would. Very rarely was she granted with clear and precise visions but when she told her mother about them, the woman had scorned her and punished her. So Fayne stopped telling her mother and tried to stop the dreams.

However the more she fought them, the more they came in confusing swirls of images and feelings. For ten years she would wake up screaming in the middle of the night after one of her dreams, and then have to blame it on nightmares. She kept her mouth shut. Though after a while the servants got used to her awakening in the night and the family went on with their lives. Only Fergus remained concerned for her welfare throughout her years, and she hated the fact that she had to lie to her closet confidant.

Even when she saw the death of Sir Walter as he fell off his horse, she kept her mouth shut. She didn't stop thieves she knew would rob her friends, nor protect a servant from up coming punishment; she just kept her mouth shut. It hurt her to see pain she could have prevented, but as she got older and the dreams more frequent her mother started to keep Fayne in constant supervision. Tea with other noble ladies became a way for her mother to make sure Fayne could not do something foolish that would display her abilities, or her "lies" as her mother would call them.

When Nina became her personal maid, and found her in a terrified state after one of her dreams, the elf knew what had happened. Fayne never questioned the elf as to how she knew she had vision, but rather embraced her as an ally against the darkness. After each dream she would sit with Nina and talk about it with her, sometimes they even figured out how to prevent the events from happening without alerting the world. This camaraderie seemed to make her visions less frightful, she could travel with a conscious purpose in her fade like reality instead of being a helpless bystander.

Of course as a young adult Fayne was able to understand why her mother scorned her as a child. Such abilities were rare, as rear as Andrastate and If the Chantry found out they might have sent her to the mages tower, even though all she could do was catch glimpses of the future. Yes, with a new understanding of the world she lived in and its politics she could understand the fear of a mother who could loose her child to a distant tower.

She sighed again and dug her head further into her palms. She wanted the smell to be gone, the stench of blood overwhelmed her senses. Fayne bolted up quickly as she realized that the smell was not her imagination, that it was real. So too was the muffled yelling that happened outside her door. With the ease of a trained warrior, she donned her armour and grabbed her two Cousland inscribed daggers. The thin blade with her crest caught the moonlight that came in from her window. Quietly she went to the door, opening it just a crack.

In front of her sat her bloodied hound, Zoltar. His ears were back and his teeth were exposed, but other than that he was silent. She walked fully out of the room avoiding a dead man at her feet and looked around. Her new room was at the end of a forgotten passage, so most likely who ever had attacked did not think the area important. She bent down and examined the shield of the dead warrior, moving his limp arm away. Shock and anger bubbled in her stomach as she beheld the sight. She stood up quickly and spat at the man's face.

"Howe, you treacherous basterd!" her hissed curse caused Zoltar to back away from her and let out a pitiful whine. "Come on Tar lets go get the family."

Her breathing became gasps as she bounded up the stone stairs two at a time. So far she had encountered no resistance, but that meant Howe's men were occupied somewhere else. Her heart felt chilled and her stomach filled her throat at the thought of her family being tortured by the men. Fayne pushed her body mercilessly towards her family's rooms.

_Please let them be okay. Please let them be okay._ Became her mantra as she pulled open the master door to the Cousland estate. Her mind went into overdrive as she saw the scene before her. Dead men lettered the floor along with the body of a woman and a small child. An older woman sat rocking back and forth with the child's head in her hands.

Fayne stepped back and let out a breath. _This can't be happening, this is wrong…it can't be my family. _Her thoughts became a garbled mess of hate and sorrow as she watched her mother hold her dead nephew's face. As she stared dazed at the scene, an arrow pierced her shoulder blade sending searing pain to her core. It brought her from her shocked state and with it came the red sea of hatred. She whipped around and rushed the lone soldier who was trying to reload his bow. He was not quick enough and he let out a small scream as she plugged her daggers into his stomach.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN LET US GRIEVE!!" She screamed at the man as spittle flew from her mouth. She twisted the blade and pulled it out, only to stab the man again.

"FUCK YOU AND FUCKING HOUSE." She stabbed him again and again until there were innards spilling across the wooden floor, befouling the once beautiful marble with the obscene.

A hand grabbed her arm and gently twisted Fayne towards them. Her mothers grey eyes held sorrow and determination. "Do not loose yourself, we must find your father"

Fayne wanted to slap her mother, how could she be so calm in the face of such cruelty, the soldiers didn't even hide what they did to her sister in laws body before her death. Her arm stopped before it even lifted though, her mother was right, if they were going to survive, they had to think clearly.

The two women ran through out the building, fighting soldiers and finding as many servants as they could. Fayne could tell her mother was tiring, but she could not simply stop. Even the arrow in her shoulder was a dull ache compared to the pain that pulled at her heart. That pain increased even more as she beheld her father's proud from, broken and bloodied on the floor of the larder. The head of the Couslands was drowning in his own blood at the hand of Howe.

"Father!" Fayne exclaimed as she ran to his body. She tripped on his blood and landed heavily on her knees. She wanted to cry, but kept strong, they would survive this.

Bryce's cold hand grabbed his daughters face as he struggled to speak, "Know that I love you pup, and that our house shall have it vengeance, you shall have your vengeance." His eyes turned determined as he looked behind Fayne, he nodded his head once and then returned his gaze back to his daughter. "I am sorry we have to part this way, but I know you, and I can't let your stubbornness get you killed.

Fayne tried to turn her head to look at the person her father had motioned to, but his hands held her face firmly in place, his eyes were pleading as he whispered, "I will always be with you pup."

A sudden pain in her neck caused her eyes to widen and her then to roll back in her head. She felt her body go limp as she fell to the ground, darkness narrowed her vision. The last thing she saw were a pair of armour clad arms reaching towards her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who wrote me comments and to those who read the story. Please please review, I love constructive criticism. And as always I own nothing but my own characters' personalities.**

* * *

**Leric POV**

Duncan grabbed the girl's middle and slumped her over his shoulder, giving the dieing noble an apologetic look. Leric thought it foolish how Duncan had insisted on remaining in the building while it was being overrun. _You humans are so trechorus, even_ _with your own kind_, thought Leric with a smirk.

Previously that night he had awoken to the sound of a woman's screams and the sounds of pounding feet. After his beloved bow was in his hands, He had looked out the door saw what was happening and shut it immediately. He could do nothing to save the struggling woman, he had bee gravely outnumbered. With attacking the men having priorities elsewhere, Leric had made his escape out of his room's,window. It did not take long to find and alert Duncan of the massacre that was occurring.

Bang, Bang, the sounds of warriors pummeling the gate caused Duncan to turn and look back and Leric to snap out of his thoughts and as he did so he tightened his fist on his bow. _What a stupid way to die_, he thought, _trying to save a worthless spoiled shem girl_. He turned his head and regarded the woman in Duncan's arms. He felt like spiting at the privilege noble who didn't even have a clue about the Dalish about the people her kind had so ruthlessly taken arms to once.

"Please take her, go" Leric watched as the old human, Bryce, struggled to stay alive, with his wife by his side. He was moved by the inhumanity of it all, but a part of him felt glee at their tragedy. It was just a taste of what the shems had done to the elves.

With a forlorn look, Duncan turned towards the servants passageway and motioned for Leric to follow. The woman's head bobbed up and down as Duncan ran through the narrow hall; she was completely unconscious. Leric thought he would have to ask Duncan how he had knocked her out so quickly one of these days.

They trekked for a good eight hours before Duncan raised his hand, signalling for Leric to stop. Over the course of their traveling the men had switched taken turns carrying the woman, and he was pleased that he could finally let go of the woman. It made him uncomfortable being in such an intimate position with a shem no less.

"We should be safe here, they will not pursue us outside of their boundaries." Said Duncan has he started to make camp. With a thud the girl landed on the ground next to a pile of blankets Duncan had set up. Her flowing red hair covered her gore covered face as she lay at Leric's feet unconscious. _What does Duncan see in such a weak shem_, thought Leric as he walked away from the girl with a disgusted expression on his face.

"You could have put her down gentler, I think she has a cracked rib" Duncan was walking over to him and looking at the Cousland, his face a mask of concern.

Leric thumped his bow into the dirt and leaning on it, "Why did we even take her? She seems utterly useless." His bored tone was slowly creeping into one of anger.

"If she were utterly useless she would be dead already, do you think Howe's men just let her walk through the castle, look at her shoulder." Leric followed Duncan's finger as he pointed to the shaft that stuck out of her shoulder on an odd angle.

"She fought with that wound, and I have seen many skilled warriors give up because of such an ingury, but she did not." his tone clearly stated that the conversation was finished. In one hand he held a poultice and in the other, a damp rag. Leric watched as he stooped down and started to wipe the blood from her face and then propped her up and began to undress her upper body. He watched as the man's fingers untied the leather laces to expose pristine white flesh of her neck and then her shoulder and down to her….

"Are you enjoying the show?" Dark eyes flashed with a spark as Duncan regarded Leric. "If you will not aide me then divert your eyes, show some respect." The man's tone was sharp and angered as he glanced up at him again. He didn't know why he had even been staring at the women, her form just seemed to have captured him. With a tilt of the head, Leric turned around and folded his arms as he slowly walked to his tent. _I_ _am too far from home_, _that's what it is_, he told himself that over and over as he lay down to sleep.

He was awoken by a rough arm shake and a shove. Clearly it was his turn to take the watch, so with exasperatingly slow movements; Leric stretched and made his way out of the thin tent fabric. The cool night air brushed his braided strands across his face as they tickled him into becoming alert.

"It is your turn for watch; I sense no darkspawn about so you will be fine." as Duncan started to walk to his tent, Leric asked, "Is she still unconscious, the she- I mean the human?"

A frown creased the man's brow, he seemed to be deep in thought, "Yes.. she is still not with us. It is strange, but alas I am no healer so I do not know if it is her grief or her injuries that keep her in the dark place where she resides.

_How eloquent_, thought Leric as he listened to Duncan, _who knew he was a poet_. He struggled to keep his face even and not remark on the older man's choice of words, but he remembered the scathing glace he had gotten earlier that evening, so he remained silent. As for the woman, if she wanted to survive she would have to be able to handle death, especially for those she cared about.

Coldness nipped at his fingers and Leric decided to sit closer to the fire, and of course he ended up closer to the woman. _She is more like a child_, he thought as he regarded her sleeping form. Eyelids fluttered as she laid stock still on the ground. Her once bloodied face was again pristinely pale with dark purple circles forming under her eyes.

He sat next to the limp body and regarded the orange flames as they danced into the night air, free and jovial. He sighed and shifted his weight so that he was leaning back on one elbow with his back away from the light. He could tell by the quiet noises of the forest that all was well and going smoothly. Nothing was there to frighten away the wild life.

Every once in a while he would look over at the woman to make sure she was breathing. He watched as her bandaged torso rose in short bursts and fell rapidly. Her breathing was laboured, but still continuing. After about 4 hours of doing absolutely nothing Leric noticed that the fire was dying out and he rose to put a twig into it. As he started to get up, a hand darted out and grabbed his wrist pulling with fierce strength that caught him by surprise causing him to fall on his back. The woman was lying there with her eyes clamped shut and her mouth mumbling. Words were rushing out of her mouth at such a speed that he could not understand them. She turned and thrashed, kicking out at air as she gripped him harder. He was bewildered, he did not know what to do, should he slap the woman or fetch Duncan? However as soon as the episode started, it finished, she became still and calm again. Leric hopped up and stepped away from her to the other side of the fire, away from the blasted woman.

* * *

**Fayne Pov**

Fayne didn't know were she was.

Dark sky with many stars was the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. It shocked her because the last thing she remembered was seeing her father in her mother's arms slowly bleeding to death. With that thought tears started to sting her eyes as she lay motionless with her back on the ground. She was dimly aware that she had no top on and that bandages covered her upper torso, but she didn't care.

A whooshing sound to her right caused her to stir and slowly raise her head. Across from a blazing fire sat the elf who had been in her bedroom the previous night. _Or has it_ _been this night? _She asked herself. Her mind struggled with memory and the events of Howe's treachery was blurred and jagged, like the foreseeing dreams that often plagued her. Fayne took a deep breath and again looked at the person across the fire from her. His sharp features were once again softened by a state of peaceful slumber.

As she tried to lift herself off of the ground a sharp pain lanced through the side of her ribs and shot all up her spine. Fayne arched her back and hissed through her front teeth as the pain rose to unbearable levels. She could barely breathe, what was happening to her? It felt like an eternity until the stabbing pain receded into the background, leaving her breathless and hunched on the ground.

Thick clouds of mist rose from her mouth as she let out puffs of air while she tried in vain to control the shudders that racked her body. The still silence of the forest seemed to shatter as her breathing came out irregularly, and she felt like the noise should have awoken the whole place. But as Fayne knelt in the dirt with her hands in front of her on the ground, she looked around and saw that nothing else seemed awake. The cool blackness that was fended away by the dying fire was quiet and peaceful.

Fatigue quickly replaced pain and Fayne found it hard to even push herself back into a sitting position. She could feel her eye lids being pulled down by some invisible force and she fought it. She would fight it like she fought Howe and the disgusting pigs that served him.

"You should sleep." A bored voice said from above her, and as Fayne tilted her head up she could see the dark face of the elf looking back at her. Apparently she had awoken something after all.

The man made no move towards her, gave no helping hand, but rather watched her hunched body on the ground. She realized how she was at a disadvantage, kneeling in the dirt with her wobbly arms barely holding her up. If the Dalish man so chose, he could have ended her right then, she was in the perfect position to be beheaded; she was level with his knees.

With resolve harder than silverite, Fayne pushed up from the ground into a standing position. It was a slow and painful process and for her and it felt like it took a hundred years, but by the end of it she was standing straight as an arrow and was eye to eye with the Leric. Pain like hot needles poked her form, but all she let show of it was a small frown, which she covered with a haughty look.

"Where are we! Where are my parents?" a heated tone crept into her voice as she whispered the question at the elf.

"Dead." He shrugged as he looked at her, his eyes darting to different places on a her body like a wolf would do when sizing up a wounded animal.

"What do you mean dead, we are dead?"

He never changed his posture but his eyes snapped to her face and a calm smile replaced his tight lipped expression, "No we are not dead, simply you are in a camp with Duncan and I." A strange kindness seeped into his voice then, "Your parents are the dead ones, do you understand?"

With a surge of fury Fayne recognized that kind tone for what it truly was. It was the sort of kindness given to a dog or a favoured pet. A condescending mind set that denoted the individual spoken to as less than the other. And his words dripped with it.

As if reading Fayne's mind, Leric's accommodating smile turned harsh and bared all teeth, "We are leaving at first light tomorrow, if you wish to live you will follow us. Go to sleep."

As Fayne watched him return to the other side of the fire she thought of all the things she wanted to do to that elf. Hatred seethed in her and cradled her into a fitful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fayne POV**

She thought the leaves that rushed past her face were laughing at her.

Their cruel remarks forced her to replay the events of her parents death in her head. So she ran with abandon, not knowing were she was or where she was going, but she new she had to get away. _Eventually_, she thought, _eventually I will find a village and thus a way home_. But even she knew that running like a mad woman through a pitch black forest would most likely end up with her death, but was that really so bad? Her feet silently pounded on the moss covered ground as she ran through bumble bush and around ancient forests whose trees were larger than a house. Anger and fear drove her, and it pushed her injured body beyond its limits. Fayne could feel hot liquid oozing from different places in her body however she did not care, she had to have avenge and bury the bodies of her parents.

The bodies that Renden Howe destroyed.

Rustling noises came from her left and she stopped dead in her tracks. This far into the woods bears and wolves thrived, and being eaten before she had answers was not in her plan. After only a seconds worth of hesitation she was back on the run again. She had left the camp when both men were asleep and she knew that her light footfalls were not enough to wake them, and she planned to be at least six hours away from them before they even realized that she was gone. The noise came again this time from in front of her and about a half a mile away. Fayne paused considering what lay ahead, for she had no weapons, and no armour. A flickering shadow moved in her range of sight and she crouched down and stilled her body. It was in the shape of a large man. She stilled her rushed breathing and relaxed her tense muscles, the only thing she was capable of doing at the moment was hiding, and hiding was what she was going to do.

The dirt gave way under her working fingers as she kneeded the ground in anticipation. Had the person seen her? Laugherter almost came out of her, her situation brough on flash backs from when she would play hide and seek with Fergus. The laughter, though, was quickly extinguished when she realized that she now carried the burden of telling her brother that his family, her family was dead.

When the shadow started to move further away, Fayne let out a relieved breath of air which was abruptly cancelled by a rough hand covering her mouth. She jerked her head forward to evade the opposing limb that came from behind, but it tightened its grip on her, crushing and brusing her mouth. Fayne could hear the tell tail sound of breathing from behind her, but could not feel any body heat that should have been emanating from a person standing that close to her.

With a jerk the hand pulled her back and twisted her body around giving a hard push at the last second. She stumbled and looked behind her, somewhat relieved and angered to find the stern face of Leric looking back at her. The man said nothing but pointed past her and as she followed his hand she could see Duncan standing near a large oak with weapons at the ready. He blended perfectly with the shadows and even in the moonlight she had a hard time seeing him. Unceremoniously, she was pushed again in the back and with what dignity she had left she marchd toward Duncan. When she reached the man he caught her arm in a vice like grip.

"Planning on leaving?" his words were said in whispered tones but the harshness of them frightened her, especially scence he had one of his long daggers in his other hand. After a quick scan of the area he pulled Fayne along side himself as he practically ran with her back towards camp.

"I do not think we were seen Duncan." Came Leric's response to the Warden as Duncan looked over his shoulder for the tenth time in the last couple of strides.

"It pays to be cautious especially given how close we came to detection" at those words the grip on her arm tightened and his thick fingers started to dig painfully into her flesh.

"Yes... well we wouldn't have to worry about that if we just….disposed of unsuited cargo." Fayne didn't need to see Leric's face to know that he wore a smirk that was directed at her.

"You are as much to blame for their sudden appearance as she is at almost getting caught. Or had you forgotten your reason for being here?" at that Duncan turned his head to regard the young man instead of his surroundings, but still kept the same frantic steps. Silence was the only answer Duncan received and it was the end to the heated whispers as they made their way back to camp.

The fire that was but embers when Fayne had left was now a cold pit of smudge covered with leaves. And as they made their way into the impromto clearing, Leric rushed to pack up the belongings while Duncan threw her a shirt.

"What is going on ?" she had meant it in more ways than one, how had she really ended up in the clearing, and why were the running. Leric provided her with few answers which in turn created more questions that needed answering.

Duncan raised his head from folding the sleeping bags, "Darkspawn are in the vicinity, farther north than anticipated. Even though I am sure that it is just a scout, it could still prove dangerous to be found. Enough talk though quickly we must move, and it seems you are capable of running." With that he unceremoniously threw her a pack stuffed to the brim which she donned with a cringed face. It pulled at her torn muscles and stitched wounds.

"Duncan will we be followed" Leric was tuning his bow as he posed the question to the Warden, "You said earlier that—well do they have incentive to follow us?" at the last part of the question the elves's eyes started to scan the forest.

Duncan was not quick to answer and she could practically hear the working of his brain, "I do not thick the darkspawn understand what drew them to this area, let alone be able to pinpoint the source. Never the less you are acting like a magnet and the quicker we get away from them the better."

Fayne watched as Leric gave Duncan a sharp look and then picked up his bow with more force than necessary. Something was going on between the two of them.

"From now on I will tolerate no more disruptions." Duncan pointedly looked at Fayne, "We will be making a hard pase to Ostagard so steel yourselves, we have no time to waste." And then he was gone walking into the forest as he lead them towards Ostagard, towards her fate as a Grey Warden.


	10. Chapter 10

The trip to Ostagard went on relatively uneventful compared to the first night after the group had left Highever. Over the period of eight days, Duncan had regretfully informed Fayne of how he had taken her away from her family by force and that he was only following her father's wishes.

His last commands.

From that moment on she had felt an icy chill creep into her being and she slowly became quick to anger and quiet. She ate little and slept even less, and though she often saw the worried and disapproving glances Duncan would give her, she did nothing to change her attitude. Leric too had become contemplative, she noticed, and it made her angry. Angry that she could not lash out at someone; for he never gave her an excuse to deal him physical or emotional pain. How could you hurt a person if they didn't even acknowledge your presence?

A frustrated puff of air came out of her mouth as she swiftly kicked a rock over the dip of a grassy hill. It tumbled away and for a moment Fayne stopped and watched its decent, wishing not for the first time, that she to could run away from her new role in the world. At least the dreams had not come back, not that they could if they wanted to, she never slept more than half an hour at a time. Now she had to worry about the slaughter of her family playing over in her mind as well as the prophetic and useless images that clouded her peace.

Air whooshed past her face as the body of Leric strode past her purposefully, his eyes never leaving the rolling planes that made their path to the fortress. She stood and swivelled her head to watch the men as the trudged through the knee-high grass with grace only trained warriors had. Fayne's fingers lightly brushed the tall grass as she turned to follow the two of them.

**Duncan POV**

The sun was turning a blazing orange as his group strolled through the broken pillars of Ostagard. He was amused at both their expression, at how wonder found its way past their defiantly neutral masks. They didn't know it yet, but both were so similar and each came to him with buried secrets too deep to be revealed.

It didn't take long for Duncan to see the familiar banners of all the Lord's men who came to stand with the King against the blight. Orange and yellow of the Avasters, the purple lion of Riverbridden and of course the grey griffin flew high above the rest along side the King's golden crown. Here was where the Grey Wardens would make their stand.

And yet Duncan felt his heart drop a little in his stomach. Though he knew it would be hard for Fayne to see Highever's flag waving in the wind, he thought she might find a small amount of comfort in seeing something familiar. Yet as he turned his head left and right he did not see the striking flag, it was not there at all.

Through his musings, Duncan had failed to notice the excited foot steps of a young officer coming towards him and his recruits. A frown crease his forehead as the young man's misplaced zeal seemed to splay across his face. Joys were far and few between in an army camp and unbridled happiness like this was…strange. With panting breaths, the man stopped before the group and in quick words explained his appearance.

"Warden, Warden you are just in time for an exciting event." The lads eyes quickly moved to the elf and to Fayne, there the wide expression lingered a little longer. Maybe a second had passed and then his attention was back on the warden.

"What is this? An 'exciting' event on the eve of battle?" asked Duncan dryly, he was tired and sore, no longer did he want to be standing burdened with armour.

His tone or his expression sobered the officer a bit, but not much, "No, no no no no. It is an execution Sir. One of great importance, for a traitor has been found amongst the King's men and he is to be beheaded in three hours."

"An execution?" Surprised by the event Duncan's hand reflexidly reached out to stroke his beard. "Of a traitor you say?" Not since the war thirty years past had there been such execution, Orlais was still despised but few believed spies existed in Ferelden any longer.

With a giddy laugh the man explained, "The traitor's head shall roll like a barrel upon his blood!" with that the man nodded his head and quickly ran past them seeming to inform some other traveler.

"Your kind is so brash. What a waste of time and effort to publicly display a traitor." Duncan turned his head and regarded the swarthy elf with the braided hair.

"And what, pray tell, do you do with your people when they shy away from duty?" Fayne came to stand next to Duncan with a positively feminine pose. Her left hand rested on her slanted hip as she questioned Leric.

Leric bared his teeth and scoffed, "My PEOPLE….we don't call loyalty a duty, not one of my people would run. We are all of the same and all of-,"

"So let me get this straight, because you are Dalish, no one has fear, and everyone gets along? Well you do have a most excellent world hunter."

A creaking noise emanated from Leric's bow as the oak bent under his clenched fists. Danger flashed in the dark green eyes and Duncan saw it as his queue to intervene.

"We have wasted enough time here, come we need to find the other Grey Wardens and get the preparations for the ritual underway."

"Ritual?" a surprised tone crept into Leric's words and his brows drew down even more, if that was even possible.

Duncan dismissed the question by motioning the others to follow him. He had sent a letter a head of them by pigeon letting Alister and the other Wardens know that he had two new recruits and that time was of the essence since one requite was already tainted. Hopefully they had gone ahead into the Kacarni wilds and retrieved the darkspwan blood and treaties. With Leric's rapidly deteriorating heath, Duncan did not think he could withstand the wait it took for new recruits to travel in the wild. Indeed looking back at the elf he could identify the later stages of the taint starting to claim the man's life. Leric's face was unnaturally pale, his eyes slightly wild looking and he had sweat dripping off his brow. The boy had maybe one or two days left at best and then he would be too far gone for the joining to help.

Rough gravel gave way to smooth stone as they traveled across the white bridge connecting the two towers. Long ago the majesty of the place had gone without his notice; it was just another ruin, another reminder of the Tavinter power. Power that could not even withstand the darkspawn.

Snapping the other two recruits from their wide and amazed gazes Duncan said, "Here is where you will be staying until after your joining." He motioned behind him, "Most of the king's forces are this way and if you need repairs done you will find plenty of smithies and crafts men to meet your needs." He shrugged his shoulders, "Don't get too caught up in camp business however, I need you to meet up with the me in front of the northern bon fire at sunset, there we may discuss further details about your roles."

A swift nod came from Leric as his long strong strides took him across the bridge. Fayne, however, was more hesitant he noticed. Her eyes lingered on the entry way they had just come from.

"There is no going back Fayne; however much you wish things to be different there is only the here and the now. It is a painful lesson, yes, but one you must learn fast if you are to be one of us." He didn't wait for her reply as he made his way across the bridge. Sentries who watched over all the gates knew now what his two recruits looked like and they also knew that neither was aloud to leave the premises.

**Fayne POV**

He just left.

The god dam man just left her there on the bridge with a few curt words. If decorum hadn't prevented it she would have told the man to stuff his pearls of wisdom up his Grey Warden arse. What did he know of regrets and of wanting to change time so much that it hurt? Glaring after the man Fayne let out a resigned sigh and started to walk across the old bridge.

Its grey blocks were each about 20 feet long and equally as wide. It must have taken a great feat of engineering to build Ostagard. Even now after countless years and battles, the ruin stood proudly against the Chasind filled forest.

Her body ached and chaffed against the too large armour that she wore. Another reminder of just how hasty she had made her retreat from her home. Forced to wear Duncan's spare set, she had blisters and red marks on her chest where the outfit was too tight. A single tear slide down her cheek and she slowly brushed it away. She would not cry, not now not ever again over what happened to her family. No, she would get revenge rather than get emotional.

A man said something to her along the lines of congratulations at becoming a Warden, but his voice was merely another source of noise in the bustling camp. She paid it no more mind then she did the servants and crafts men who shouted orders and scurried along her path. She felt like she was in a haze; she saw but didn't really see, and she felt but she felt like she was separate from all the others.

Bang bang, the sound of a blacksmith cut loudly across the camp and as the repetitious sound came again, Fayne found herself heading towards the shop on the corners of the camp.

"Can I help yah, don't got no time for looky fucks"

"I am here for a new set of armour." Responded Fayne dryly as she rose on eyebrow at the bent over man. He seemed engrossed in his wok until he had heard her voice.

Quickly he rose up and dusted his hands on his apron, "Oh pardon me my lady, if I had known…. Well it gets hectic in a place like this you know." Her eyebrow was still raised as she watched the chubby blacksmith wring his hands on his apron not even acknowledging he had said anything.

"Ah you be wanting that armour now, ah yes I be back in a second." With that the man disappeared and returned with a dark leather armour set for a woman. She had to admit the man had a good eye for sizing; it would be a good match for her. As she stood there appraising the ensemble she realized, with a sinking feeling, that she had no money or any way to pay the man. Her gold and all her belongs were in the hands of Renden Howe.

"That will be ten silver my lady." Fayne stared blankly at the man while he awaited her coin, her face unreadable. Without further comment she turned her back and started to walk away.

"Wait! Lady… you are in desperate need of this armour." The blacksmith's flustered voice again held confidence, "annnnd I take it, since you have walked away from my fine offer that you have no coin. Am I right?"

Fayne was no longer walking away from the man, rather she was scanning the area listening to the blacksmith as he continued, "I will make a deal with you…a very good deal indeed for very few woman are in the King's army and certainly less with looks such as yours. For this armour I ask for a bit of your time... call it services rendered."

Without turning back Fayne asked, "How long?" she waited as the man let out an expectant breath.

"Mmmm for one such as you" she could hear him walking closer behind her and was not shocked to feel the man's hand firmly take hold of her buttock, "Two hours uninterrupted."

She whirled around and found herself face to face with the stout man's yellow toothed grin, one that belonged more on a cat than a man, "You will have only one hour of my time." She tried making her tone as business like as possible, hiding the quivering of her bottom lip. She didn't want to do this, the maker only knew how much she didn't want to, but she could not fight a battle in the set she possessed, and never would she ask for help from that Warden.

"Deal! Come this way my lady." The man extended his arm motioning her into the tent behind the shop. His steps becoming as eager as his eyes. With grace and pride drilled into her from birth, Fayne hid her fear behind a cool mask, and hid her disgust with smooth gaits.

As she ducked her head into the small opening of the tent, she told the man, "Call me something else, what I do not care, but I am a Lady no longer."

It was well into the evening when she pulled back the flap of the small tent and emerged into camp. Stretching she flexed her arms and legs trying to get some feeling back into them. The man, whose name she didn't bother learning, was lying on the cot in a blissful sleep, something Fayne was sure she would never have again.

Her fingers glided across the smooth black leather that now adorned her body like a cook would inspect a piece a meat. It was very fine craftsmanship and fit her like a second skin. But was it worth the price? Her fingers stopped halfway along her arm and she let them fall to her side where part of her outfit was still undone. Numbly she started to tie the strings back together, acting as if nothing of importance had just occurred.

Taking a deep breath Fayne walked away from the black smithy while tying up the last ties to her leathers. It didn't matter if it was right or wrong, what she had done, it was purely out of necessity, and hadn't Duncan said something along the lines that Grey Warden did whatever they had to. Well she definitely didn't want to bed that man, but she didn't want to die due to ill fitting armour. But what little solace she found in cold reasoning could not wash away how very dirty she felt at that moment.

Quick almost frantic steps took her farther and farther from the man's tent and to her great dismay, Fayne soon found herself running away. Her feet pounded and dust billowed around her as she ran across the grounds.

But no one seemed to care.

She was just another person among many who was in a hurry. She stopped running after only a couple of seconds, but her breathing was fast and rapid, like she had just been in battle. It took all of her control not to shout, for that was what she really wanted to do. To lament her sorrow for her pain, to tell the world what a cruel place it truly was.

Shouting voices drew her attention from herself and Fayne looked towards the commotion. The source lay somewhere behind a large pedestal and before making any conscious thought she found her feet starting off towards that way. The closer she got the clearer the voices became. Words like 'traitor' and 'hang him' assaulted her ears. With it came flashes of fire and images of dead soldiers with dented swords barring the Cousland crest. She squinted her eyes, shook her head and moved on.

People stood shoulder to shoulder blocking the view of a man on a raised platform gesturing wildly. Behind the man knelt a ragged figure with his head bent almost totally to the ground. With minimal effort Fayne was able to manuover her way into the throng of people, silently gliding past armoured bodies.

When she could move in no further she bent down and spoke to the person who stood beside her,"What is going on?"

A small female elf servant quickly glanced in Fayne's direction and then looked away back to the speaker,"Tis the traitor ma'am, he will be be-headed soon." Disgust and excitement filled the young elf's voice.

"Well that's an extreme there hasn't been a beheading in ages."

"Maybe ma'am but they said this man betrayed not only the crown, but his family too, and all for gold. His actions caused his little sister's death and that of his wife and son. Don't you think he au'to die for such terrible deeds?"

Fayne tilted her head, for such extreme grievances no reparation but one's life could be paid, "Yes, yes I do agree. For a man such as that only death would suffice-," However Fayne's words were drown out by a cheering chant from the crowd saying "kill him kill him" over and over. Finally it died down when a highly armoured figure raised his hand.

"You are all here to witness the death of a maggot, a piece of scum who doesn't deserve to be called a man."

Again the cheering began only to fall silent at his gesture, "But do not fear, we will cast him from the Maker and he shall find no peace without a head!" quickly the figure grabbed a handful of the bent man's head and yanked it forcefully upward to face the hungry crowd. Fayne was now close enough to see the damaged man clearly, to make out his sharply defined face and red hair.

The guard on the stage looked at his prisoner, which he held by the hair, and loudly asked, "Any last words, Fergus Cousland, before you meet your maker?"


	11. Chapter 11

**okay on with the show...**

**Disclaimer...again...I do not own the rights to any part of DAO**

* * *

**Fayne POV**

_Fergus, that broken man on the dais is Fergus, it can not be!_

But now as Fayne stood there watching the man, there was no denying that it was him. She wished she could say that it wasn't, that the man who was going to get his head cut off was just an impostor. However when her brother's eyes locked on hers and relief flooded in his, she knew without a doubt that it was Fergus. She could hear pounding in her ears, a sort of frantic hum that filled her them, and when she could take no more she let out a vicious scream. Heads turned as she let out all her anger at Howe, all her self pity, and sorrow for her family.

The female elf, that stood beside he, tumbled to the ground as Fayne pushed her and the people in front of her aside, the others stood in shocked silence at her display of emotion, confusion etched on their faces. Even the guard that held her brother's head seemed taken aback by the wild fury behind her lament. It felt like a hundred years to her when she finally reached the podium and came face to face with her brother. His eyes, though blood shot, looked relieved and shocked at her sudden appearance.

"I, I thought you were dead." A sob emanated from Fayne's throatas she heard her brother's pitifully weak voice. It was no longer the commanding and strong tone she had come accustomed to, rather it was stratchy and worn, like clothing dried to many times.

"No, my brother." Fayne tried to put her hand on his dirt ridden cheek and only managed to brush his chin, "I... survived."

"My wife, my Oren what of them?' his eyes became wide and a sudden vigour entered his voice as he asked her about the fate of his family.

Fayne opened her mouth to answer, but found herself whipped round by the arms and dragged back through the crowd away from her brother. On her left side Duncan had a firm grasp of her arm, and the other one was pulled by a man she didn't recognize. He was tall and muscular with strawberry blond hair. Neither man spoke to her as their eyes scanned the crowd pulling her ever on ward. They both wore a matching set of stern expressions as their unforgiving steps pulled her father and further away.

She struggled digging her heels in the dirt and twisting, but all it got her werepulled muscles and red marks. As Fayne turned her head in hopes of seeing her brother's face, her eyes instead behed a large man walking up the platform with a wickedly sharp looking axe.

"No, NO! Let me go, it's my brother Duncan, my BROTHER!"

" There is nothing you can do except get yourself killed Fayne. Don't you think they might want your head too if they even suspected that you are a Cousland as well. I may be a Grey Warden, but if the king so ordered it, there are more men loyal to him than to us."

Fayne squeezed her eyes shut trying desperately to believe that none of it was real. But she knew Duncanwas right, there was nothing she could do besides join her brother in a shallow grave marked by Howe and she had promised her family that she would live on. Howeverthere was one small thing she could do for her brother, one small gift of kindness and one last act of defiance.

As she turned to look at Fergus she saw that his head was lying sideways on a pedestal eyes locked with hers. Taking one largebreath, Fayne yelled at the top of her lungs, "They still live, they live!"

Fergus's eyes relaxed as his sister's words hit his ears. It was the look of a man who had had a tone of bricks taken off his shoulder. His eyes slowly closed as a smile emerged from the darkness of his face. She simply could not bring herself to tell him that his family was brutally murdered, better to give him hope in his last breaths.

Fayne too found her face melt into a smile in response to her brother's relieved expression; it made her feel like they were the only two in the world and that maybe things would be alright. That image was destroyed the minute the axe swung down and her brother's head rolled to the ground and landed with a thud on the packed earth. The smile froze on her face and she felt as if time had suddenly sped up out of control. The wild cheers of the crowd became a mocking laugh that pulled at her heart and made her feel like a sword had hit her in the stomach.

Hot tears came from her eyes much like the blood fell in rivulets from her brothers severed neck. That neck, it seemed to mesmerize her, to call to her. Even as the arms began pulling on Fayne again she could not stop staring at the severed body. Only until a pair of calloused hands forcefully pulled her face away from the sight, did Fayne let go of the vision that so captivate her.

As they made there way through the camp towards a series of tents, Fayne stared forward with a blank look. The arms no longer pulling her, but rather keeping her standing.

* * *

**Leric POV**

It was the last time a Shem took him for a servant, the last time he would keep his temper in check. So with quick reflexes Leric swung out and punched the man in the side of the head, watching with satisfaction as the human tumbled to the ground. The warden beside him, Timith, shook his head in irritation. The warden was supposed to keep an eye of him and make sure the taint did not move to fast within his body, but the man had no idea who he was really dealing with. Over the course of the last couple of hours, Timith had spent more time preventing Leric from hurting someone then preventing the taint from consuming the elf.

With a surprising loud crash the wagon and all the pottery fell into a heap upon the earth and small painted bits of pottery flew like marbles across the dirt. Though the man was completely unconscious, other people, particularly angry Shems started towards both him and the Grey Warden. The individuals were starting to create a mob, a mob that was battle hardened and angry.

"Come on lets move recruit" the gruff voice of Timith grated Leric's nerves as the older man tugged at him and brought him away from the people. His scarred face and hands were weathered and tanned, but his eyes were sharp and almost cruel. Leric didn't know what happened, most likely the result of a darkspawn attack, but a long scar that stretched across the man's face left him with a perpetual twisted expression.

"Let me go." It sounded petulant even to his ears so he was not surprised to see Timith's frown become darker.

"Great!" the man threw his hands in the air, "Absolutely great, not only do I have to do menial tasks before the battle, but I also have to play babe sitter to a wild elf."

"I am not 'a wild elf'" Leric dryly responded

"Eh... ya'll are the same to me. Dalish, wild elf, just another title on the same product, anyway where I hale from ya'll be called the Wilders"

"So I take it you come from the Free Marshes then. Youre people are the only Shems to call us by another name." Leric again took in the appearance of the senior warden, but this time he could identify Marsinian completion and accent.

"Doesn't re'lly matter, we are all of the same brotherhood now, or in your case may soon well be." With that Timith and Leric began the quick retreat back to the warden camp.

Leric was not pleased to be surrounded by the other wardens and have to face their knowing gaze. Their eyes watched his every move with calm alertness, as if waiting for him to cast aside his Elvin skin and proudly done the mantle of a shriek. Though they were polite, each person kept a distance both physically and mentally. It was fine for Leric, for he did not intend to be jovial and friendly, he intended to get the ritual over with and do his duty, nothing more and nothing less.

So Leric sat at the camp and watched the bustle of people and the goings on of the Wardens. At some point someone had left him some lamb stew, but when he bent down to take it, a strong wave of nausea threatened to take over and he dismissed the notion of eating for that night. He desperately wanted to bath and wash the sweat that trickled down his brow in earnest now; he could not understand how some of the men had blankets wrapped around them when it was so hot outside. It felt like the air had been put into a furnace.

The heat became so stifling that at one point Leric found that he had to sit far away for the group and get some fresh air. Without saying a word he exited the perimeter and sat on a near by felled tree. It was not as grand as the ones he grew up with and to him the forest in the area held despair and longing for something more. Reaching out with his hand the elf touched the birch and let the rough texture pull at his skin.

With a hushed voice and a soft tone he began to talk to the tree in his native tongue, "Owyn daes al'damner, pas gelaehte se deema hi aepele caesetir arrd'mid cempan." He took the time to say the things he never got to say to Tamlin, and spoke words he wished he could have said to comforted his friend. But instead he said them to a dead tree cut down by the Shems he despised so much. _Tamlin, I wish…I wish you were here to give me strength for I fear that hatred will take over me again._

"Duncan that was her brother how could you-,"

"Enough! Alistair…you know what would have happened had word spread that she was still alive, it seems Howe has the ear of the king, or Logian."

Leric stopped his thoughts as the voices of two men floated from beyond a row of trees that obscured his vision. The first voice was young sounding and unknown to him, but the second one belonged to a man he knew and wished he had never met. Leric had only a couple of seconds to right himself before the two men appeared.

Duncan and the other man stopped short when they saw him, and the person whom they held between them sagged a little in their arms. Bright red hair that fell in cascading waves covered their shoulders as a pale face looked glazed out towards the gate.

"Duncan, Fayne, and... sir" Leric tilted his head to each person and let a mocking tone fill his voice.

He was pleased to see the eyes of the two men hardened at his tone, but the blank stare he received from Fayne sent chills down his spine. Although he cared little for the human he had been around her enough to know that she would respond in kind to any snarky remark he made. Her silence was strange and when her eyes met his, or more correctly passed his, they seemed lifeless like those of a dead man. Inadvertently he took a step away from the woman and the shadow that surrounded her.

"What happened to the female human" it came out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Yes Duncan why don't you tell him what happened" the tall blond human replied looking at Duncan.

Ignoring both the younger man and himself, Duncan turned and looked at Leric, "Good. You are here, we have wasted enough time we will have the joining now."

Fayne almost hit the ground when the other man dropped her for a second in shock, "What, we can't, she can't, Duncan look at her she can't go through with this."

"She will go through with it, she has no choice" Duncan started to walk again towards a set of ruins which forced the younger Shem to follow so Fayne would not fall.

Leric followed not far behind the two men, _for you my brother I shall get revenge for you._

* * *

**Other POV**

He watched as the two men and the woman walked towards an old looking monument, though the woman hardly held her own weight. As he sat on his haunches he found frustration seep into him and anger rode quickly after. He had been so close to fulfilling his mission, one of the most important ones he had ever had and would ever have in his whole life.

If it were not for the fact that he had to stay hidden up in the tree he would have yelled out his furry. Though that would do him little good, he could not be found. He had been lucky enough to slip past the front guards by using his shadow skills, but he dare not try that so close around a camp full of Grey Wardens. The pathetic group of men had an innate ability to smell and feel a threat from miles away and he was not going to test his luck again.

No, he prided himself with being well planned and meticulous, something that came only after years of patience being taught to him. He would wait for the perfect moment in which he could fulfill the desire of the Maker and to do the bidding of the forces of good. Sitting back against the tree he smiled widely and the moon shined off his pearly white teeth.

_You shall be mine fool, and the Maker will guide my hand and strengthen my will to fight what you will surely bring._


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is another chapter, sorry for the delay, had a spanish test to study for so I hope this is an okay =) **

**Happy Reading,**

* * *

**Leric POV**

The march up weathered grey stone was silent and solemn; even the wild birds stilled their calls as the group passed them. The winds were calm for the moment and in them a certain sense of waiting prevailed. Leric didn't know if the humans could understand how nature worked like him, or whether they could feel the current of the winds, but they too were silent and looked weary.

Duncan motioned for him to move towards a long wooden table in the middle of the ruins. While he moved towards it he looked behind himself and saw the other young warden half drag half carry Fayne towards were he was standing. He could not understand why she was acting the way she was, her eyes were open and she could walk, albeit shakily, but when he saw her endless gaze he understood how, without the young man, she would fall into the ground and probably never get up again.

Catching himself staring at the Shem female, Leric quickly averted his eyes and preoccupied himself with Duncan's actions. The man's broad shoulders hid his movements, but it looked like he was mixing something inside a golden chalice. The action only lasted a couple of minutes and then Duncan turned around with the worn goblet in his hands, it was full to the brim with a deep red liquid.

"In order to become a warden, you must know your enemy from the inside out; you must take a part of them into your soul." Duncan walked up to Leric and looked the elf in the face, "You must drink the blood of the darkspawn for it is your only hope and your only chance at survival." He handed the cup over to Leric who took it in silently shaking hands.

"And If I do not drink this, what then." Leric asked as he eyed the liquid that seemed to move on its own accord.

"You will end one way or another Leric, be it by the taint you have in you now, by the taint you will subject yourself to, or by my sword through your chest." Duncan's words were ridged as steel and as cold too. Leric did not think the man was bluffing, so he brought the cup to his lips and poured down the viscous liquid. It was thick and sticky, fighting against the muscles of his throat as it burned the lining of his esophagus.

Suddenly his surroundings changed and the grey ruins morphed into an endless field of green and purple, the kind of colouring found on decayed flesh. The air was thick and had a sweetness to it that made Leric on the edge of gagging, he breathed slowly through his mouth. Besides the suffocating decay nothing lay in the emptiness, not even a starch patch of weeds.

He didn't know what compelled him to turn around and look the other way, the only way he could describe it was a pull of some sorts. No sound could be heard, so Leric was completely thrown off when behind him stood a tall figure. It was at least two heads taller than him and seemed too far bent forward at the waste. If the figure was human, it bore no similarities other than having a face, which was almost unrecognizable due to extensive decay.

A hand reached out towards him, and Leric found himself transfixed by the creatures snake like voice, "My brother come with meeeeeeeee"

The word brother quickly snapped Leric out of whatever hold had taken control of him, "I am no brother of yours!" The only person he ever considered to be a brother was now lost to the taint, lost to him. However the words seemed to have little effect on the creature, for it slid closer, its foul breath making Leric's nostril flare like that of a halla scenting a wolf.

"You are ussssssss now, do not fight usssss let it take you brother" as the figure made to grab him, Leric yelled at the top of his lungs and covered his head with his hands. However when he opened his eyes again he was no longer in the dark purple land, but at the ruins alone beside a stone wall. _Was it all a dream_, thought Leric as he shivered in fear, _what sort of sick twist of fate has left me here?_

Leric soon forgot his morbid thoughts as he saw the two wardens leaning over a body on the ground, neither seemed too worried, however they were not relaxed.

"Will she be alright Duncan?" Alistair, the blond warden, looked up.

Duncan stood to full height after retrieving the fallen chalice, and walked over to the wooden table where he placed the cup, "She will survive, just like the elf."

At the word elf, Leric ripped his gaze from Fayne's unconscious form and into the eyes of the dark human, who stood still as he gazed back at the elf. Quickly the young human half jogged half walked over to him and knelt down into a crouch, "Oh thank the maker, I was worried there that the taint would have taken you."

Leric regarded the human and mentally sneered, so another devote person who prayed to false gods, "The maker had nothing to do with this, Shem." His words seemed to have caught the man off guard, for he quickly stood and turned red.

"I, I meant no disregard Leric of the Dalish, I simply…oh well, sod it! I will go with something easier, my name is Alistair junior gray warden" the bow the man gave Leric was not returned nor were the amicable words.

"How is the woman?" Leric's question was directed to Duncan as he dismissed the younger man: this Alistar, held no importance. Though many females back in his tribe may have swooned over his red cheeks and quick smile, Leric found the qualities annoying and weak.

Duncan walked closer to the two men, "She is fine, but her battle with the taint is taking longer than yours, though I have faith in her ability to withstand it.

Fayne POV

Duncan's words were one monotonous sound that had no decipherable beginning nor an end for her. She had some understanding of where she was and what was about to happen, but it still came as a shock to her when the hot liquid knocked her out.

She had hopped then, that a restful oblivion would take over her mind, and allow her to rest without seeing her dead family's faces, but no, the unconsciousness that gripped her threw her into a memory of the past and of things yet to come. That was how her visions always worked; they started out as her own memories and then morphed into events that would happen, events that would soon become part of her memory.

Fayne found herself sitting on her old bed back in castle Highever, in a delicate green robe. The bright colour and almost nature feel of imported silk meant that this vision was going to be a strong and clear one. Even though she knew were she was, was not real, she took a moment to enjoy what she used to have, and remember the care free ways that defined her since childhood.

Looking out the tall narrow window, Fayne could see the sun setting in a mix of orange and yellow, a most breathtaking hue. However as she sat there, the colours changed from beautiful to blazing brightness that seemed unnatural and fierce, and it caused her to look away. Her door too, had the same intense colour coming from underneath it, and so with shaking hands, Fayne found herself opening it to look beyond the borders of her room. Instead of finding her hallway, Fayne was thrust into the middle of a battle field red and mushy from hours of death. A man yelled off in the distance, and his cry carried above the other din of man against beast. Fayne found that, as she made her way towards the cry, that she recognized the battle field and the creatures on it, this place was Ostagard and the beasts who were winning were darkspawn. The shock of it stilled her feet and she just stared at the carnage and at the men who had fallen.

By the time she reached the area where the screams came from, all was silent, it seemed as though people had fought in this area, but it made no sense to her when she saw no fighting figures. Only one body lay on the grass in an odd twisted fashion, and as she came closer Fayne immediately recognized the figure.

It was Duncan.

The fearless grey warden that ripped her from her home, lay at her feet drowned in a pool of his own blood. And Fayne, she knew she should have felt some remorse, but instead of that she felt for the first time in many days a feeling of happiness. No, happiness was not the word; rather it was feeling like something that rightfully should have happened did, it was justice in her eyes.

Without further examination Fayne turned her back on her dead commander and made her way around the army assessing damage and tactics. Years of tutorage from Aldus had left her with a keen eye for battle and politics, and that eye clearly identified what went amiss.

It seemed as though Logain, who Duncan said had offered support for the king's army, had quit the field and left the king to die with the other wardens. It was too much for Fayne, too much betrayal and lies, and too much death. Giving up, Fayne laid herself down on the bloodied ground and closed her eyes; she did not want to see anymore.

With a sickening rush, Fayne found her heart's beat pick up in speed and a nausea sweep into her stomach, the signs that she was coming to. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and was met with the same blazing orange that had been in the vision.

Closing her eyes again she murmured in a horse voice, "It can't be, the vision so soon has become reality?"

"Ahh I see you are awake young lady" the clear voice of a woman caused Fayne to sit up abruptly and look around with half wild eyes. It looked like that while she was out of it, the men had moved her with the sick in the camp hospital run by the mages.

"I must give you congratulations young lady on becoming the newest member of the wardens."

Fayne snapped, "Congratulations? You are congratulating me on this!" her voice rose to a starling pitch, but the gray haired mage just frowned and sat down beside her on the bed. Feeling guilty for treating her elder as such, Fayne placed her head I her hands and sighed, "You must forgive me mistress mage, I ah.., I ah,"

"It is alright dear; you have had quiet a shock to the system. Though I am curious…." Fayne looked to the older woman with an open face waiting for the question.

"You said, dear, that the vision was to become a reality. What did you mean?"

Fayne tried to school her face, but she knew she must have lost all colouring in her completion. And as she was about to practice a well rehearsed lie, she found herself dying to have someone to share the experience with and the secret with, and who better than a mage?

She slowly began telling the woman about her 'curse' as her mother called it, and how it was unreliable at best and how it haunted her dreams. The older woman looked fascinated and for the first time Fayne wondered if she had made a mistake telling this woman about her secret, something that could get her locked up or killed by the templars. Her mother often said that Fayne's ability was a slap in the face to the maker.

However when Fayne finished the older woman leaned back and got a contemplative expression, "I see, it is most unique, this ability of yours child." That was all the woman got to say before a yelling patient demanded her attention else were.

Fayne grabbed the mages hand before she got to far, "Wait. My name is Fayne, what is yours?"

"My name is Wynn, and it was a pleasure to meat you Fayne"

Although everything in her mind told Fayne that she had done the wrong thing in trusting her secret with another, she felt oddly satisfied that the woman had still treated her like a sane person and not gone running to the nearest templar. It didn't even cross Fayne's mind to tell anyone of what the vision was actually about, about how soon everyone in the place would be dead. She felt the pang of guilt for all the young men and the mages, including Wynn, who would fall, but she would sacrifice them all ten times if it meant that every time Duncan would have a painful death.

_Speak of the devil and he shall come_, though Fayne as she spied Duncan, Leric, and the man called Alistair, making their way towards her. She jumped up quickly and placed a steadying had on the edge of the bed.

'Excellent I see that you are awake, come with us it time I give you the orders from the king." Duncan gave her a once over and nodded as if satisfied with something he had created. And in a way Duncan had made her into one of them, that thought made her fists clench.

"Very well let us make our plans Duncan." Fayne extended her arm and fell into step beside Leric. She could not identify why she now felt comfortable around the grumpy elf, but certain calmness emanated from him, and Fayne could see how he would be a pleasant person if he could just loose all the hatred he held inside himself.

Duncan stopped in front of a large bon fire, "We have been given orders, by the king, to have you, "Duncan nodded his head to Fayne and continued, "Leric and Alistar light the signal beacon at the tower of Ishal."

"What? Duncan, you can not be serious, the king needs three wardens to light a fire?"

Duncan sighed, "These are not my orders, and they are our kings so they must be followed."

A frown creased Alistar's face, "I just can't believe-"

Leric stepped up, "It is not our place to believe, correct Duncan, just to follow orders?" It was a low jag at the older warden, but Fayne felt the need to contribute to the harassment, after all the man would be dead soon.

"I think you are right, Leric, we are no longer people but pawns to the wardens" Fayne crossed her arms and turned her back on Duncan.

"If you three petulant children are done voicing opinions that matter not, then go get ready to light the beacon, soon the battle will begin." With that Duncan stormed away from the group leaving both Leric and Fayne satisfied, but Alistar looked like a kicked dog.

A sudden chill crept into Fayne's skin causing her to convulse once and then froze all her muscles. As suddenly as it began it ended, but as the cold started to recede, so too did the surrounding scenery. It was just like one of her visions, but it had never happened when she was awake. _What is happening_? Fayne asked herself as she watched three people run into a tower while a battle continued to roar outside. The image changed and she was at the top of the tower watching Leric kill an ogre, and then seeing a strange mage fall to his death. Image after image came to her, and the last one was of the three of them falling to the darksapwn who had taken over the tower.

It seemed like ages to Fayne, but when her natural surroundings returned both men seemed to have not noticed what happened. Fayne was still in shock over seeing her own death that she did not even acknowledge Alistair's parting suggestion that they move closer to the tower. Only when Leric's firm grip seized her arm roughly did she snap out of the vision induced haze.

"Are you alright?" his question was simple, but Fayne found it hard to from logical words, for her mouth was dry and her lips felt swollen and useless. Again he shook her, "You know I need to know if you are too weak to fight, you are already such a liability." Leric said unkindly.

The elf's nasty expression brought clarity to her mind and with a quick tongue she uttered, "I am fine," she yanked her arm out of his grasp, "Let's go do our duty" the last word sounded dirty when she said it and the lingering wrongness of their group's situation sat uncomfortably in Fayne's chest.

The battle had begun soon after the party left for the tower. The challenging horns of the darkspawn were met with the thumping of shields and drums from the kings army. A sort of organized chaos issued after that and the group was soon the only people left in the encampment.

The closer Fayne got to the tower the harder her heart beat, the more sweat pooled on her skin, and the more she felt like fleeing. _I should not be here we will all die!_ Her thoughts turned to images of dead men, of the arrows that would soon protrude out of her body. It seemed as though her body took control of her mind and with lightning speed she turned tail and ran into the wild forest the bordered the camp. _Away, I must get away_; her frantic thoughts overpowered the violent yells she was receiving from her brother in arms, from her fellow wardens. However nothing would stop her. She would run until her legs gave way and her breathing became unbearable, she would not get her revenge against Howe dead.

Sliding to the left she sidestepped Alistar's attempt at grabbing for her middle, yet at the same time she found herself almost thrust into Leric's on coming form. She fell to the ground and into a sloppy roll to avoid the lunge he made for her. Lifting her body up, Fayne sprinted with all her might farther away from her death, the trees blew past her as she jumped swerved and dived. Without looking back, Fayne made a hard sharp right turn to avoid a large birch tree, it cost her seconds for she could tell the two men were hot on her trail and that at least one of them was raised in a forest and could navigate their way around almost as well, or if not better than she.

Minutes flowed into hours and Fayne found herself amazed at the sudden stamina she possessed, _I guess you can do anything if you fear for your life_, she thought as she ran through a clearing, but again she had to block an attempt from one of the men to catch her. It seemed that they too could run for miles. However that last attempt at a doge left her breathless and unsteady causing her to trip on the hidden tree root. Her fall was made even harder when a body slammed into her lower back and pinned her to the ground.

"Making a run for it again princess, I tire of play cat and mouse with you" the hot breath of a panting Leric brushed against the side of her face as the man bent down to talk into her ear. His dark braid tickled her eye, so Fayne tried to raise her head to avoid it, but as she did a gauntleted had thrust her face back into the hard packed dirt. "Your cowardness sickens me, I don't even want to see your face" with that, Fayne felt him let go of her head and bind her hands behind her back. She had no energy nor will left to fight him, so she just lay in the dirt and let him finish. Even when he got off her back she stayed in her position blankly staring into nothingness,_ they don't understand we were going to die, you should be thanking me!_

These thoughts screamed in her head, but Fayne knew that they would not understand or probably care, they only saw her now as a deserter. The young warden, Alistair, lifted her by the hands and began walking her back towards the tower of Ishal, but little did he know it was too late. The irony of the situation was simply too much for Fayne to handle and a half sob half hysterical laugh came from her lips. It must have been odd sounding because it caused both men to stop and look at her, if only for a couple of seconds and then they were off again. Her feet seemed to want to dance and she welcomed the strange detached joy to fill her emptiness for the time being, they didn't know it, but she had saved their lives and in doing so she had killed the king's army.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

** Just wanted to state the following: I don't own anything to do with DAO.**

**And thank you to all my readers and those people who review, it is always appreciated.**

**PREVIOUSLY… ON DEALS WE MAKE…**

_"Making a run for it again princess, I tire of play cat and mouse with you" the hot breath of a panting Leric brushed against the side of her face as the man bent down to talk into her ear. His dark braid tickled her eye so Fayne tried to raise her head to avoid it, but a gauntleted had thrust her face back into the hard packed dirt. "Your cowardness sickens me, I don't even want to see your face" with that Fayne felt him let go of her head and bind her hands behind her back. She had no energy nor will left to fight him, so she just lay in the dirt and let him finish. Even when he got off her back she stayed in her position blankly staring into nothingness, they don't understand we were going to die, you should be thanking me!_

_These thoughts screamed in her head, but Fayne knew that they would not understand or probably care, they only saw her now as a deserter. The young warden, Alistar lifted her by the hands began walking her back towards the tower of Ishal, but little did he know it was too late. The irony of the situation was simply too much for Fayne to handle and a half sob half hysterical laugh came from her lips. It must have been odd sounding because it caused both men to stop and look at her, if only for a couple of seconds and then they were off again. Her feet seemed to want to dance and she welcomed the strange detached joy to fill her emptiness for the time being, she had saved their lives and in doing so she killed the king's army._

* * *

Fayne stopped right behind the now stiff form of Alistair; she already knew what sight awaited them. Instead she studied the man in front of her, tilting her head as she did so. His armoured shoulders seemed to have sagged and the tip of his sword dropped into the dirt. The blond young man had taken a couple steps towards the bloody battle field, and then he seemed to have lot his nerve.

"It, can't be, it…" the young man's voice was fragile and desolate as he scanned the corpses of both his allies and enemies. Though the man at least had the strength of will not to fall on the ground weeping, Fayne got the distinct impression that something had shut down in the young man. To her great surprise, Leric, who had stayed silent up until that point, walked over to Alistair and said something to the man. She was too far away to hear it, but it roused him from his mourning.

As Leric walked away from the human, his green eyes locked with hers and she felt his distain. His eyes said it all; he hated her . She felt him harshly tug at the rope that bound her hands behind her back, and then a snap as they fell to the ground. She could feel his body heat as he stood there, watching her from behind. Answering his silent accusations, Fayne crossed her arms and turned to him, "There was nothing that we could have done to stop this." she waved her hand in a sweeping motion over the war-torn ground.

Leric said nothing as he continued to walk up to an old tree stump and then unceremoniously dump himself on to it. When he had gotten comfortable he tilted his head and regarded her, "You may have been powerless when it came to your brother, however we could have made some sort of difference here."

His words were like ice and they cut her right to the core. Her anger and grief caused her to lash out, to say things that she herself did not even believe. "What would a stupid knife ears like you know anyway." She stormed up to him and pocked him in the chest, "You are an ignorant piece of forest trash, all you know is how to hunt and skin, you are more fit to be clean my boots than you are to talk. So keep your mouth shut you ignorant swine!" her last words rang out shrilly as he screamed at him. Leric's face had lost its cocky edge and instead rage was etched into his features.

The ground beneath his boots gave way as he slowly brought himself to full height, which Fayne was disappointed to see was an inch taller than her. However before he even had a chance to make a move, both of them froze. To Fayne it felt like a hundred spiders were crawling up her arms and back, and it came to center around her stomach. A strange hum filled her ears. Leric must have felt the same thing because he looked deeply disturbed.

"What—." But Alistair interrupted the elf before he could finish his sentence.

"Darkspawn, that is darkspawn you are feeling." without making eye contact, Alistair heaved his sword and shield into a ready position. His face a calm determination mixed with the look of a lost puppy. Fayne found it sick to look at, so she turned her head into the direction Alistair was looking at. Her daggers glinted in the moon light as she spun them in agitation. This night was just getting better and better.

A moment of quiet was quickly overtaken by guttural laughter that filled the air. Other than the stirring taint within their bodies, that sound was the only warning they received before a group of darkspawn descended down upon them. For a moment all Fayne could do was stare at the creatures in front of her. They were gruesome and smelt disgusting and she felt true dread when a tall one made eye contact with her and then ran her way.

"Disgusting mother fuckers!" screamed Leric to her left. His voice alone was the only thing that snapped her out of her daze and she quickly dispatched the tall creature that had swung at her head.

Fayne found, much to her horror, that her and Leric moved in perfect rhythm; when he ducked she lunged, while he baited, she killed silently from behind. This phenomenon that was taking place baffled her, because she knew it was not on purpose on either of their parts. However she could not deny that they made a good team, or rather and excellent one.

"Uh I am sick of swords" yelled Leric as he threw down a rusty long sword and unstrapped the long Dalish bow from his back. Fayne could not help but watch in fascination as the tall elf man gracefully got his arrow at the ready. Extremely toned arms pulled the string taunt as he aimed at a short spawn heading for Alistair. Like a violinist, Leric released his fingers and the arrow found its mark, it was a clear shot. Again and again he fired and Fayne wondered whether or not Leric was actually trying hard for he wore the most peaceful expression on his face she had ever seen. Back straight, legs flexed and strong with his braided hair swaying in the mild breeze, Leric looked like one of those men ladies at court so often swooned about from romance novels.

Scofting Fayne turned and hacked another creature clear in half, and dodged another swing for her middle. Blood sprayed in her face and she laughed out loud at how squishy the creatures really were.

"One...two, three…"she began to count the number dead by her hand as she danced from foe to foe. At one point her performance received a raised eyebrow from Leric.

" Leric have a little fun…we will be doing this the rest of our lives." the last part was said with more venom then mirth.

The skirmish did not last long and Fayne watched as Alistair beheaded the darkspawn with a staff. A movement caught her eye and before she could yell a warning, a half dead darkspawn launched itself at Leric while he was readjusting his bow.

"Ahhh" yelled Leric as the creature brought him to the ground. Fayne ran a view steps and stabbed the creature in the back and at the same time pushing it off of the elf.

"Are you alright?" Asked Fayne as she offered her hand, but at the same time eyeing the now very dead-she hoped- beast.

"I am fine." He got up, ignoring her hand, "it just caught me by surprise."

"We need to get moving, we…we won't find anything here." Alistiar's voice cracked at the last part and Fayne had to hide a snicker. She felt for him, Maker knew she could understand, but at that point her resentment for Duncan outweighed her guilt. However since she was facing Leric, he had seen her expression and it response he frowned. The action made him look severs because the setting sun caught his sharp features and intricate tattoos in a wild sort of way.

And so Fayne took her position in-between the two men as they made their way through the now surprisingly quiet kacarni wilds. Alistair, being the most senior one, was able to explain how to properly avoid darkspawn when they got too near.

"Here, you feel the pull here." stated Alistiar as he pointed to his chest, "and then you can –I don't know-sort of feel the direction it is coming from. Then of course you go the opposite way" the man's earlier jovial attitude seemed to have returned again. However since Fayne did not reply to his intructions, he became brooding and sad again with his shoulders slumped and his face grim.

With the intensions of bring their guide out of his stupor, Fayne turned and touched the man on the arm, "what else can the taint do?" She turned to look back at Leric, "hey you, are you listening to this, it might prove useful?"

About five feet behind her Fayne saw that Leric was lying on the ground clutching his side. _When did he fall, I didn't even hear it. Wait what is wrong with him?_ Seeking an answer to her question, Fayne jogged over to Leric's form, her now bloody leather armour making squishing .upon reaching his body she grasped his shoulder and pivoted him around, _holy maker when did he get injured?_ His whole side was covered in blood, but that was not the worse thing; Leric's usually tanned complexion was ghostly white and his skin held a sweaty sheen that promised the beginnings of a dangerous fever. _Stupid Elf!_ Fayne thought as she examined the body further and waving Alistair over to help her hoist the body up at the same time.

"When did he get hurt? Asked Alistair as he wrapped the almost unconscious elf over his shoulder.

Fayne looked up from her bandaging job, and wiped some blood off her hand along her thigh, "it must have happened when he was tackled by the darkspawn, but it is a mote point right now, we have to find a place for him to rest, and it has to be warm."

"I think there are some caves about half a mile west, should we take him there?" Fayne was shocked at how quickly the junior warden deferred to her. Had he not been the one who was most trained, and had spent a number of days in the woods?

"Yes, let us go that way" Fayne and Alistair both dragged the limp form of Leric through the dirt. Surprisingly Fayne found that the elf was extremely solid and not light at all.

For about four hours Fayne and Alistair continued to carry the man, and she had yet to see a cave, or any place that could house one, "are you sure this place actually exists?'

"Ahh...fairly sure..." came Alistiar's response, though he sounded anything but.

Fayne opened her mouth to respond, but closed it and squinted through some dark trees," do you see that, I think it is a hut." She pointed through the spruces about a yard away, "yes it is a hut, come on we need to go there" still pointing Fayne looked to Alistair.

He nodded his head once and the boyish lines of his face were cast into a thoughtful frown, "alright, but this could be dangerous, no sane person lives in the Kacarni wilds"

Fayne hoisted Leric a little more up her shoulder, "well, Alistair, if it makes you feel any better I can just kill them if they show any sign of craziness" her words had the desired effect, the annoying boy-man had kept his mouth shut. And it stayed shut all the way to the hut.

Once Fayne had found a reasonable path through the shrubbery, it did not take long for the group to make it to the front entrance of the shack. For that was what is was; with old broken walls and rickety construction, the place seemed fit indeed for the mentally incapable.

Before either one of them could knock, the door swung open and an extremely old women stepped out, "Hello wardens, I have been expecting you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I am back with another chapter, and I just realized how slow this fic. is moving. Sorry about that, I will try to speed up the action.**

**Thanks**

**PREVIOUSLY…ON DEALS WE MAKE…**

_Fayne opened her mouth to respond, but closed it and squinted through some dark trees," do you see that, I think it is a hut." She pointed through the spruces about a yard away, "yes it is a hut, come on we need to go there" still pointing Fayne looked to Alistair._

_He nodded his head once and the boyish lines of his face were cast into a thoughtful frown, "alright, but this could be dangerous, no sane person lives in the Kacarni wilds"_

_Fayne hoisted Leric a little more up her shoulder, "well, Alistair, if it makes you feel any better I can just kill them if they show any sign of craziness" her words had the desired effect, the annoying boy-man had kept his mouth shut. And it stayed shut all the way to the hut._

_Once Fayne had found a reasonable path through the shrubbery, it did not take long for the group to make it to the front entrance of the shack. For that was what is was; with old broken walls and rickety construction, the place seemed fit indeed for the mentally incapable._

_Before either one of them could knock, the door swung open and an extremely old women stepped out, "Hello wardens, I have been expecting you."_

* * *

The woman, who was covered in an old tattered shawl that only showed her eyes, motioned for both her and Alistair to move into the shack. Rain dripped from her nose as Fayne stared at the woman, trying –in vain-to deduce whether or not it was the best course of action to listen to the woman. However a pained moan from Leric reminded her that the group had little choice but to get aid from a mysterious individual.

While moving Leric onto the only bed in the front room, Fayne caught a glimpse of Alistair's face, it looked like he had eaten something rather foul. Once the elf was placed on the bed, Fayne found herself roughly pushed out of the way while the woman hovered over the elf. Jerking her head to the left Fayne motioned for Alistair to follow her to the furthest most corner of the room.

"What is wrong, are you injured as well?" even to her ears her voiced sounded tired and uncaring.

His answer was said through tight lips, "No-I am not alright, we have just put ourselves into a dangerous situation." He looked back at the woman who was now applying a damp cloth to Leric's head.

With a sigh Fayne rested her head against the wooden wall, "Alistair I am in no mood for riddles or half formed fragments of thought. What are you implying exactly?"

Alistair was still ridged and Fayne noticed his thumb was caressing his giant two handed sword, "That woman, she is an apostate" he said the word like it was a curse.

Fayne had forgotten that Duncan had once mentioned a fellow warden about her age was a former templar. She had rarely listened to the man and she began to wonder what else her grief stricken mental state had caused her to oversee.

"Well, Alistair, there is not much we can do; Leric would have died if we had not sought help, and really that woman could have hurt us by now if she really wanted to." Fayne drawled as she closed her eyes, she was starting to feel the physical ramifications of there previous fight with the darkspawn.

"Wise words for one so young, it seems a woman's mind is not so fearful that it falls prey to idle fancies" the biting tone of the woman came from across the room as she straightened and turned to regard Fayne. The woman's yellow eyes lingered on her and then flashed to Alistair poised hand on his sword. "You can put your toy away young man; this woman was right when she said I mean no harm."

"Was she also right about the fact that you could have killed us if you wanted to?" came Alistair's cautious words-the words of a templar.

"Believe what you want boy, open yours eyes wide or keep them closed shut." Cackling the woman removed the shawl that covered her face and put it around her shoulders.

Fayne would have laughed out loud at the look on Alistair's face when he beheld the "old" woman's visage if it was not for her extreme exertion. Instead of finding an old wrinkled woman staring back at them, the pair looked upon the face of a woman in her mid-twenties, who could not possibly be more than two maybe three years older than herself. Midnight black hair was fastened in a strange fashion behind her head and her top barely covered her ample breasts. She looked like the wild Chasind beauties that knights would rescue in the stories Nan would tell her. A pang stabbed her heart when she thought of her old nurse-maid, but she quickly pushed it down.

Pushing up from the wall, Fayne yawned, "Well ma'm I must say you are not what I was expecting to see under that shawl of yours."

Fayne received a raised eye brow and a twisted lip in a wry smile, "My dear, people are rarely who we think they are, but enough of this banter I will leave you and your fellow warden to rest.

"Wait, why do you refer to us as if we are younger than you, we are almost the same age." That question had been bugging her ever since the woman had removed her shawl and reveiled her youth.

The Chasind mage stopped at the door way and turned so that Fayne could make out the smile she now wore, "Are we? Well…silly me I had quiet forgotten how young I was" with that the woman moved into the other room and shut the door behind her.

"I do not trust that woman." Alistair had taken position beside her allowing Fayne to see his tired state.

"I know you don't but we are where we are, there is no point in regrets. Here take the floor and sleep for a while" said Fayne as she made her way to were Leric was lying and she sat on the bed.

"Alright I will sleep for a couple of ours, and then we will switch, I don't trust that witchy-wild woman as far as I can throw her" mumbled Alistair as sleep gripped him. Fayne smirked at his eloquent use of words and his absurdly loud snoring.

She turned and looked at Leric, who now wore a content expression. The woman had done very good work because it did not even look like the elf had suffered a great wound and infection. Still Fayne found herself needlessly worried and it bugged her, the feeling causing her to frown in annoyance. With a huff and a shake of the head, Fayne untied her long red hair and let it fall in waves around her, it was nice to let her scalp relax. _I'll just rest my eyes for awhile; we are safe here, for now._

* * *

A flash of white and then a streak of purple. That was the only warning Fayne received before her mind was assaulted with images after images of people fighting and dying. She thought for a moment that she was remembering, but when the scenes froze and she overheard conversations that she could not remember, she knew that they were visions.

A man with medium length hair turned and looked at her, "Are they all gone grey Warden?" and then her mind pulsed and the man turned into a swirl of colour and she found herself in a forest surrounded by armed elves who were yelling at her in a strange tongue. And then the sun shown bright in her face and she was in a large hall, sitting in a soft chair. She looked and saw a man who closely resembled Alistair sitting opposite to her drinking wine and looking pale. He looked up then-the man who looked like Alistair -and then asked her, "Was it right to place me as king, maybe I should have said no and let Anor-,"

* * *

Fayne jerked upright and gasped, her erratic breathing the only noise in the small hovel. Placing her hand to her throat she could feel her heart beating like a stallion running. She stood up and turned completely around surveying the room, _I am back,_ she thought with shaking hands, _but…what WAS that?_ Never before had such clarity come into her future seeing dreams, and that last image it was so sharp that she could still feel the heat of the fire place.

Eager to shake the creepy feeling that had overtaken her senses, Fayne wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and opened the outside door. Night was still strong and the stars were clear and bright, the rain had long ceased. She could see that the woman from earlier was sitting in front of a fire and mustering her courage Fayne sat across from the woman.

"I… didn't get a chance to thank you earlier for your hospitality. My name is Fayne and it is a pleasure to meet you." She inclined her head and stared at the woman with raven hair and yellow eyes.

"My that is a civil greeting, even out here in the wilds. You may call me Morrigan" her brow lifted, "And may I ask, young warden, why you are up at this hour?"

Fayne brought the covers up higher frowning at the 'young' part, "I could not sleep." She starred at the flames and refused to elaborate.

"Ahh I see, or do _you_ see, yes it seems you do." another pause, "Does the future worry you warden? Are the dreams too heavy of a burden?" Morrigan's voice edged on mocking as she looked Fayne in the eyes.

No longer distant, Fayne was sure her eye betrayed the shock she felt,_ how does she know what I can see?_

As if answering her unsaid question Morrigan leaned back, "I saw you sleeping and watched your body movements. 'What does she see' I asked myself, 'what could she possibly be doing'" she chuckled, "You are no mage, girl, but your connection to the fade realm is strong"

With every word the woman muttered, Fayne felt her body tighten, ready to pounce, to rid the world of the only person who knew her secret. As her hand went for the dagger at her waist, Morrigan raised her hand.

"Enough Warden, perhaps I went the wrong way of offering help to you."

"And what could you possibly do?"

"I am a witch or apostate if you will, and over the years of my existence I have heard of others who were afflicted by such visions. I wish to help you see clearer, or if you want, end them."

She watched the fire as it carved shadows against the high check bones on the young woman. Should she take the help and why was this woman willing to give it?

"I will wait for your response in the morning warden, until then" with feline movements Morrigan stood up and started for the hut.

As she was about to enter, Fayne shouted, "wait!" she got up and walked over to the witch, "why do you want to help me?"

For a moment Morrigan seemed to be considering her words, "Because warden, in the end it helps me. You stop the blight and I live; for I dislike the prospect of dying."

Fayne stepped back as the woman entered the hut and closed the door behind her. Resuming her position in front of the fire, Fayne roughly pulled her hands through her hair. Where was she to start?


	15. Chapter 15

**well here is yet another chapter, i hope everyone likes it. As always i own nothing except my spelling and grammatical errors =)**

* * *

"Lothering, pretty as a rose" came Alistair's sarcastic remark as the group approached the highway which bordered the far eastern side of the town.

Banter, senseless banter was all that Fayne had heard since leaving Morrigan's house seven days before.

"It seems you have decided to join us Warden, t'is a shame your insights could not have helped us earlier" Morrigan's little mouth curved into a smile that oddly reminded Fayne of a scythe.

Morrigan turned to Fayne then, and the smile widened, into full sarcasm. Fayne wondered whether it was directed and Alistair or at herself; she never forgot how much the women knew about her…gift.

"The human is right, this town is wrong." Leric said from her right. Even though he had been severely injured, he insisted on being at the front with her. Fayne's chapped lips frowned as she looked at Leric in her periphery. He was right, she knew, but the way he seemed to say it made the town look more morose than it had before.

Shaking her long locks, Fayne leaned on the old railing that indicated the border of the town, "You look better, I was afraid that you were going to die." Even though it had almost been a week since Leric's close run in the darkspawn, Fayne had been unable to talk to him alone. Alistair and Morrigan's argument presented a good opening for her to talk to him.

"You were _afraid_ that I would die?" his voice was incredulous. "I think you meant to say that you were afraid that I was going to live." Leric stood apart from her and crossed his arms.

A flare of indignation rose like bile in her throat, "No I was not mistaken!" she had to clench her teeth to fight back the urge to yell, "I realize what I said earlier was…improper, this I understand."

"You understand do you?" he repeated dryly. He uncrossed his arms and walked around her to the other side of the fence.

Following him with her eyes, Fayne sucked in a breath, "I am…I am …sorry for the terms in which I addressed you." It was like pulling a ring from the mud; the apology was thick in her mouth.

For a moment Leric stood very still against the railing as his hands worked the wood. He did not look at her and Fayne began to wonder if he had heard a thing she had said. In the distance she could hear the noise of Lothering, plaintive cries of children and the murmur of scared labourers. Finally after a thoughtful pause, Leric turned to look at Fayne in the eyes. A bright green glimmer shone in his eyes, along with some other emotion that she could not identify. Was it anger? Or maybe forgiveness?

"We will talk later."

Usually, being dismissed was a peeve of hers, for she was a Cousland, only the royal family had enough power to dismiss so casually, but something in his tone made her think that he would actually talk to her in later on. So she nodded in assent and turned to her other two companions.

"Lets go, we have supplies that need to be gotten" Fayne started a head of the group as she walked down a ramp into the village.

"I must say I am surprised warden" Morrigan's voice echoed from behind the group, "Why are you in the lead, t'is it not true that Alistair is the most senior of your now endangered group?"

"Witch, why do you assume that this Shem is in the lead?"

"Why?" another rhetorical question from Morrigan, "Do you believe that limping behind Fayne is a sign of leadership. Because if it is, you are an excellent commander"

Fayne sighed and winced at how now Morrigan and Leric began to argue. _Why can't she just leave us alone, _Fayne had a feeling that Morrigan secretly was trying to tear apart the group. The apostate sure had an ability to destroy the thin bonds that held them together.

Swiftly turning around, Fayne decided that she had had enough, "Stop, please" she meant to sound commanding, but the exacerbated tone to her words made her sound weak almost. However all three of her companions turned to look at her; a frown on Leric, a raised brow from Morrigan, and of course the goofy half smile that so often graced Alistair's lips.

Regaining some poise, she pointed to a dingy tavern on the far side of the village, "Leric, Alistair could you two please go and find some information about the situation of this village.

"And what of me warden?"

"Morrigan you can come with me to get some supplies, I once heard that mages need lerium, and I do not know what or how much to obtain"

Morrigan huffed, "Your small knowledge of us is true, but I highly doubt a …village such as this will house such things. Never the less I shall accompany you."

The two groups split up without further comments, Fayne silently said a payer to the maker for letting her commands go unquestioned. What Morrigan brought up earlier was a sound question. Why was she, a girl barely a woman, leading an order she knew nothing about? And what of Leric, he must be at least a couple yeas older then she; did his hate for her race stretch so far as for him to not want to take command of their entourage?

* * *

**Leric POV**

The tavern smelt of human piss and sweat. His nose flared as a barrel chested man pushed him aside dragging a large bosomed woman to the stairs. It seemed even in the calamity that was most likely to occur, the Shems had no problem rutting like animals.

"Soooo…who do you think we should ask first" asked Alistair as he came to stand beside him. Leric tensed, he really really did not like Alistair, the man was weakness and like a wolf, Leric had the desire to put the weak out of their misery.

"I don't know, I have never been in a place such as this human"

Alistair looked over and crossed his arms, "You know, I can understand your attitude with Fayne, but we are both wardens now, you can call me Alistair."

Something in the way Alistair said Fayne's name caught his attention. Leric could not put his finger on it, but there was some sort of meaning the man associated with her name, his utterance of it was not of a neutral person. So caught up in his thinking, Leric failed to realize that an angry man was addressing the two of them.

"E'y you's there, you be wardens then?" the half drunk man swayed a little as he sloppily pulled out a sword, "There be a price on your head, Loghain said you left the king to die."

Leric fingered the feathers of the arrows on his back,_ too small of a place to draw a bow; _he let his hand drop to the long dagger at his hip. It was for hunting, that was true, but in the end it gutted humans as well as it gutted deer.

"What are you talking about man?" Alistair too had noticed the others standing and making a formation behind the other. Two against six, the odds were not in their favour.

"I be talking 'bout killin ya."

"Such language is not needed sir, please let us put down our blades and reconsiders the choices here." A light feminine voice sounded from Leric's shoulder, and as he looked down he saw a shock of red hair,_ so much like the Cousland girl_. Quickly killing that line of thought, he looked further down into the pretty face of the lay sister. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and her small mouth had a friendly smile.

"Sister stay out of this, this matter is for us to deal with" for once, Alistair's tone took on some semblance of authority as he quickly glanced at the young woman.

However that glance acted as a signal for the men to lunge, two came at Alistair, three for Leric and one waited in the wings egging his men on. As quick as a fox, Leric stabbed the first human in the gut and then spun the man around, cutting his tendons in the calf. A noise to his right alerted him that a sword was coming for his head, so he ducted, and kicked out with all his might. As Leric went to land the killing blow, the soldier lurched forward a knife in his neck. There behind him was the lay sister, still an image of serenity, but covered in blood and holding a wicked looking dagger. She looked down and him and winked. Behind her two more men were dead.

Deciding that now was the best time to take their leave of the tavern Leric walked over to Alistair and slanted his head towards the door. Both of them headed out into the cool air, it was refreshingly sweet against the sweat that beaded the rim of his forehead.

"Is it true that you are wardens?" the Orlisian accent drifted behind them and Alistair turned and regarded the lady.

"Yes sister, I am Alistair and he is Leric, we are both wardens"  
"Oh the maker has truly blessed me; I was hoping that you would come here. My name, monsieur, is Leliana"

"Well it was nice Leliana but we have things to do," came Leric's response as he pulled on Alistair's armoured shoulder.

"WAIT." Leliana ran up to him, "I was sent by the maker to assist you, don't you see I can help with the blight". The more she went on, the less he thought her sane.

"I don't have time for crazy people; unlike the Chantry I do NOT do charity." He pushed past her pouting face.

"Hey wait Leric, why don't we take her to Fayne, she has proven useful with a blade."

Leric rounded on Alistair, "So what, are we taking in crazies now too"

* * *

**Fayne POV**

"The Qunari are a proud people, warden, and fierce fighters."

"So Morrigan, you think that we should free this man, there must be a reason for him being locked up?" Fayne paused in front of the giant of a warrior, his eyes never left her and it made the skin on the back of her neck stand on end. When she planned to by supplies, she certainly did not account for having to weigh a prisoner's life.

"It would be prudent to ask him, but it would be wasteful for us to leave him like this, you and I both know what is coming."

She pondered her choices; she could kill the Qunari, let him free, or enlist him. "What are you in here for Qunari?" she asked harshly hoping to feel less small then what the man made her actually feel like.

He looked at her then and showed no remorse, "I was captured when I killed a family."

Fayne's mouth went dry, she opened and then closed it, her words coming out like a whisper, "Who did you kill first, the children or their parents?" she gripped the bars until her knuckles went white._ Do I want to know?_

"The parents, it is obvious. The ones who pose the greatest threat must be eliminated first." Again he replied with a stoic tone and icy glare

_Eliminated first, _his words, though simply said, twisted in her head accompanied by the sound of swords and fire. The men who killed her family morphed into the image of the huge Qunari man in front of her. Their crimes became his crimes, and without thought Fayne unhooked the dagger from her waste and plunged it into the man's side. He made a grunting noise and then slumped to the floor of the cage. Fayne watched as his blood made a path down his muscled body, like a river. Standing back abruptly, she bent down and began to scrub the blood off her dagger with the sandy earth.

"It is always nice to see one's leader act in a rational way"

Fayne stilled her cleaning and clutched her dagger, the witche's words brought murderous ideas to her head. For a split second she weighed her ability to kill the woman without her letting off one of her lethal spells. She wanted to look at Morrigan, but she could feel the murder in her own gaze and she feared it would undo any trust they had built.

Male voices accompanied by an Orlisian female accent made her head whip up, _What an Orilisian here…._ The shock was enough to wipe her murderous gaze and change it to one of confusion. It was not long before the two men, who turned out to be her fellow wardens, and the red headed woman arrived in front of the cage.

"What happened here?" of course Alistair would ask about the dead man at the bottom of the cage.

Fayne stood up, brushed the dust of her knees and regarded the man. Alistair looked at her then the cage, his eyes lingered on the blood, "I put him out of his misery, Alistair, he was going to be left for the darkspawn." She didn't wait for his reply, rather she brushed past him and his open mouth, to stand in front of the woman.

"Who are you?" hands on her hips, Fayne was the picture of nobility dressed in second rate armour. The irony was not lost on her.

The woman's eyes tightened a fraction, but other than that she responded with peppy happiness, "My name is Leliana, it is a pleasure to meet you" a big smile graced Leliana's face.

"Yesssss" drawled Leric, "Apparently the maker sent her here to help us against the blight"

Fayne looked at the young woman with a raised brow.

"Yes what he said is true," she raised her hands in a pacifying way, "But you must believe me, the maker sent me dreams of the blight and told me I could be of help. Ask these two fine men, I can fight as well as they." She ended in a huff, her cheeks slightly pink.

Fayne was about to cast the woman off as crazy, but Leliana's last admission stilled her tongue._ She said she dreamt of this, what does she mean by that?_ She knew enough to know that the maker was most likely not the source of her dreams, but could Leliana have the same problem as her? Maybe, maybe not, but if the woman could fight and just maybe she could see like her, then it was worth the risk.

"Leliana, is it?" Fayne rolled her shoulders, "You can come with us for now, but if you could refrain from comments about the Maker, it would be nice."

Morrigan let out a soft chuckle, "You would put more stock in dreams, wouldn't you girl."

* * *

"I am going to go get some wood, it is freezing out here." Stated Alistair as he threw his pack on the ground with a thud.

"Oh I think I will go hunting then, wait Alistair I'll accompany you" Leliana sprung up and grabbed her short bow. Gone was he lay sister's robe, instead she now wore light green leather armour with studs along the sides. Her bow bobbed against her back as she ran ahead of Alistair into the darkening woods.

For a while Fayne just sat on the ground staring after the pair, wondering when they would be back. Her stomach gave a loud noise and she laid her hand on top of it to still the rumble. _Another bonus to wearing the mantle of the grey wardens, _she thought_._ Her morose feelings were interrupted by Leric unceremoniously sitting crossed legged in front of her. For a breathless moment all she could do was stare at the elf's golden chest. He had untied the strings of his shirt earlier and it graced her with the perfect view of his chiselled torso.

"I have come to finish our earlier conversation Fayne." A thrill went through her body when she heard him say her name.

"I was not aware there was more to say, I apologized, you should take it, for I very rarely give one." Quick as lightening she went from dazed female to defensive noble.

"There you are very wrong" he pinched the bridge of his nose and gestured with his other hand, "My people, we treat such disrespect differently."

"Like how?" Fayne was genuinely curious.

"Well if you would stop interrupting me I might be able to tell you something!" Fayne nodded and folded her hands in her lap at his reprimand.

"When a person is wronged by another, they have a right to ask something of that person to the extent of the wrong done. I believe you human's have a saying such as 'an eye for an eye'"

Fayne nodded once again a little afraid of where the conversation was going._ What is he going to ask me to do, cut an arm off or something?_

"Well if you want my forgiveness then you are going to have to do something with me."

It felt like a stone had fallen in her stomach, _so much like Thomas,_ "What…what would you have me do?"

He paused and looked her in the eye. For a moment he looked alarmed and then it was replaced with a wry smile, "Don't worry Cousland, I won't ask you to sacrifice your honour" he looked like he was on the verge of laughter, but Fayne did find it funny._ Little do you know, Leric, I already gave up that honour. _She shifted uneasily in the armour she had bought with that very same honour.

"Since you so disrespectfully referred to my people, the Dalish, I would have you do something that is an important part of our culture." Continued the elf.

"And what would that be, I can hunt if you are asking"

"No. I do not want you to hunt, I want you to get Va'halisin, or in your tongue, blood- writing."

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Fayne stood up and paced a view feet away while fingering her face tenderly, "Let me get this straight, you want me to get a tattoo and without it you will not forgive me. Am I right?"

"Yes you are, however I never said you had to get it on your face." this time Fayne could clearly hear the mirth in his voice.

At his words she dropped her hand to her side and rolled her eyes, "Fine"

"Fine?"

"Yes, Leric, I'll get this…blood writing of yours." She wanted to prove to him that her venomous words earlier were not her true thoughts of the Dalish, and that she was strong enough to conquer anything he threw at her. "When and where will it be done?"

"Excellent" he sounded almost happy Fayne thought, "I will give you a week to decide what you want and then I will perform the blood writing ritual."

"You're doing this?"  
"Why yes I am, is there a problem with that?" he smirked

"No, I will let you know in a week what I want."

As if by unseen hand Morrigan appeared, Fayne did not know if the witch had heard the conversation, but she really did not care, "It seems the dim-witted one and the crazy woman are back with some deer."

True enough Leliana was skipping beside Alistair as he carried a rather scrawny looking deer towards the camp. "Look what I caught Fayne, the maker gives aid in his own small ways."

Fayne watched as Leric shoved the woman away from the deer and started skinning it, "I don't want you wasting what little meat you caught" was his excuse.

That night Fayne ate the dullest venison she had ever had in her life, no flavour no stew, it was just a hunk of meat sitting in its own fatty juices. But it didn't stop her from devouring the animal as if it might spring from her hands. Any embarrassment she would have usually felt disappeared the moment she saw her two fellow wardens eating as barbarically as she.

After finishing her 'meal' Fayne stood up and stretched, "Tomorrow we will leave for Redcliff, Leliana would you mind taking first watch?" The woman smiled at being given something constructive to do and Fayne wondered whether the woman was who she said she was, _what lay sister has such skills as she?_ But fatigued caused her to care little about things that did not directly involve her and the hard packed dirt she know called bed. The other three likewise stood and left to their respective tents. Tonight they would sleep under a clear sky.

Bright purple swirled around her naked form as she stood on sodden ground. Voices, sweet voice sang their wonton songs to her about death and defilement. With a strange urge Fayne found herself following a path through black bushes and dead trees. Suddenly she found herself dressed in bloodied armour standing beside Leric and Alistair; they too looked confused and disoriented.

"Where—," but Fayne was cut off by a loud wail that rumbled the ground below her feet. It started out like a thousand voices screaming and then it slowly turned into a beastly rumble. A head like a twisted snake slithered down from the sky and hurled purple fire at the trio.

Fayne quickly covered her head with her hands and screamed. Instead of feeling the slow burn of blighted fire, she felt a cool breeze on her back. Slowly unfurling her arms, Fayne took in her environment. Leric and Alistair along with the dragon were gone, and in their wake was a path with a large tree in the middle.

Immediately she knew she was in a vision, though it's appearance was far too close to reality for Fayne's comfort.

"The wardens die here!" came a yell from a man in the distance. She could tell he was blond, and guessing by his build he was an elf. Other than that she could make no more detail of the man. It was like the more she tried the more he slipped away.

"Fayne, Fayne, FAYNE!" she turned to look at the horrified face of Alistair and then a large crack caused her to whip her head towards the tree in front of her. She only got a quick glimpse of it before its falling form smothered all the light.

Sitting up with laboured breaths, Fayne took in her surroundings. Sweat dripped of her chin and along her breasts as she struggled to get her breathing back to normal. _I died, I have never DIED before._

"Hey Fayne are you alright?" She didn't realize how she missed the two men in her tent before, but there they were. Alistair stood over her with a concerned look on his face while Leric squatted by the entrance to her tent. He looked oddly disturbed.

"What are you doing in my tent?" her voice cracked with unshed emotion.

"What do you mean, you were screaming gibberish and thrashing around" he looked back to Leric, "We were worried because both of us had awoken from the archdemon, but you were still stuck in the fade." His eyes, like Leric's, sported bluish dark circles.

"That…creature was the archdemon?"

"Yes, I guess I forgot to tell you guys that besides ravenous hunger, grey wardens also dream about darkspawn. Think of it like a gift that keeps on giving." His humour was sorely misplaced at the moment and his smile fell into one of a thoughtful frown. "Are you sure you are alright, I know one's first dream can take a lot out of them."

"I am fine, I just need some air."_ Your dragon is the least of my worrie,s_ thought Fayne as she excited her tent. She shivered as the cold air hit her soaked back. She forced a smile to get both men to leave her alone and once they had tuned back to the fire she slowly walked into the forest.

At the sight of the closest stump, she sat herself down and ran her shaking hand through her red hair. It stuck together creating twisted strands.

"I see you have had another dream then hmm" Morrigan's voiced startled Fayne so much that she jumped into a standing position.

"How do you know that?"

"Well t'was just an observation, your actions, to those thoroughly informed such as myself, clearly show your gift."

"They are not a gift Morrigan, I can't control them, nor do I understand them half the time" whispered Fayne as she sat down once again. "They are becoming too strong, I fear they might carry me away one day."

"Whatever you say warden." Morrigan stood there and watched as the woman ran her hand through her hair once again.

* * *

Morrigan POV

_Foolish girl, she has what only one other has had in a century and she calls it a curse, What a fool!_ However Morrigan had long ago learned that her thoughts were best left unsaid so she kept her mouth shut.

Watching the girl struggle with her grasp on reality was disgustingly sickening._ Such power in such a weak vessel, she is not even a mage._

A presence behind her made her tilt her head to the side slightly, the very same presence had been trailing them for the past week. Once, when no one had been looking, she had transformed into a crow and found the man who was following them. She had felt a templar's training in the man, but he seemed to be unconnected to the Chantry. For several days she had been toying with the idea of letting her precious warden know of the 'guest' but she thought it might hinder her plans for the girl.

"You should go back before the others start asking question." She watched as Fayne raised her head and she was satisfied to see tears on the woman's skin.

"Fine, I'll see you at camp Morrigan" she shuffled through the young trees and Morrigan waited until she could no longer see the silhouette of Fayne.

"Why don't you come out now boy, I have known of your presence for some time." Said Morrigan in a conversational tone, the man was close enough for her to not have to raise her voice.

Silence was her only answer, "Fine, be a coward, but know this," she turned to where she knew the man stood, "If you interferer... I will hunt you down and destroy you. I can assure you that however much you want the girl, I want her more." Without waiting for a reply the witch turned her back to the hidden man and returned to camp.

**Que dark and evil music. **

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Bloody pissing rain" Fayne grumbled under her breath as she pulled her cloak's hood as far up as possible. They had been walking for about six hours straight and the weather had continuously made life difficult for them. Her boots were no longer black, but a reddish brown from all the mud they had to walk through.

At her exclamation, Alistair laughed, "You have quiet the mouth for a noble woman". Fayne just hunched her shoulders and picked up her pase, brushing past him. He wasn't supposed to have heard her, but in the end she knew everyone felt like her; sick and tired of the rain.

After Leric had told Fayne of their little escapade in the Lothering tavern, Fayne thought it prudent for them to take less traveled by routes to Redcliff. That meant navigating their way through rough bush and slimy forests. She had been sorely mistaken when she thought that the gigantic junipers would offer a shield against the rain. Leric was about a meter a head of the group with Leliana, scouting and acting as their guide. She begrudgingly had to admit her lack of knowledge within the realm of forests.

"You knowwww, I thought that you would have been used to the rain, Highever always has the worst storms" Alistair was like a bug buzzing in her ear. And in response to his poorly chosen words, Fayne stiffened and gave him a deadly stare.

"Oh sweet maker, I forgot, Fayne look I…I am sorry" he began getting redder than the clay filled mud they were walking through, "Ahh…do you want to talk about it? I am a good listener?" Alistair rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and smiled at her.

His expression stopped her in her tracks. She could see now how so easily this man, should he desire, could get almost any woman he wanted. Innocence mixed with a charming smile could drop any number of small cloths. He was too good for her and in a way he made her feel…sick. Realizing she was rudely staring at him, she shook her head and sighed, "It is fine Alistair, I am not going to fall apart."

"Are you sure, I mean you were brought here so suddenly by Duncan, did you even get a chance to mourn the loss of your family. And then your broth—,"

"It fine, really" Fayne cut him off with a sudden desire to change the subject. In her mind the incident with her brother never happened, and him talking about it was going to destroy her illusion,"

"We should camp here for the night" came Leric's voice from the front of the group. He looked over his leather clad shoulder at both Alistair and Fayne. The wind whipped his braid across his green eyes which surprisingly wore a frustrated and annoyed look. It was centered on Alistair. _Did he hear the conversation?No that is just stupid, he can't hear that well._ But even as Fayne denied it, she began to wonder if indeed he could, after all she knew so little of the Dalish and the elves that made up their camps.

Leric led them to a small clearing where they could take partial shelter under large spruce trees. Morrigan quickly had her tent up and promptly disappeared under the grey canvas. Leliana was next to finish and she then came over to help Fayne.

Pushing the red head's hand away Fayne mumbled, "I can do this on my own you know." Lelianna had stood up then and crossed her arms, sighing Fayne turned her head to look at her while tying a knot at the base of the tent, "I…am just used to doing things my way, that's all. Don't take it personally."

"Of course warden" Leliana walked away and started to dig in her pack. She watched, in a wary sort of way, as the woman pulled out a pot and began slicing some of the provisions they had gathered in Lothering. Had she angered another person so quickly after her exchange with Leric? An old shame filled her then, she was unforgivably rude to the elf, her father was probably rolling in his grave. _If he was given one that is_ she thought.

Fayne stood up and walked over to where Leric was seated by his tent, he was just about to duck in from the weather when Fayne grabbed him on his upper arm. He had frozen almost instantaneously and she realized that such a touch was probably a mistake on her part.

"Ah, sorry Leric" she removed her hand and fiddled with her fingers. Realizing that she was fidgeting and that the Dalish's eyes were gazing at her appraisingly she stilled her hands, "I have figured out what I want my my vah…vahlis…"

"Vahalisin?" interjected Leric

"Yes, that. I would like it to be centered on revenge"

He looked at her through a dark braid that had landed in his eye. Without thought he brushed the strand away while he looked at her. Leric, it seemed, had no problem making and keeping prolonged eye contact. It bothered Fayne enough that she let her gaze drop to the man's intricately woven boots.

"Don't' do that" came his voice and it startled her.

"Don't do what?" Fayne was confused, was he talking about the tattoo. It had been his idea in the first place.

"When I was looking at you, you lowered your gaze. In my culture that is a sign of weakness if both parties are of equal rank. Since we are both wardens you have the right to look me in the eye. Only children and wrong do-ers lower their gaze as such." Leric's voice was not unkind, but it held the same tone that Aldus would use with her when trying to press an important fact upon her.

"Oh… I did not think that such things mattered" stated Fayne some what perturbed by being corrected.

"Well that is not surprising, aren't Shemlin noble women just bred for blood, not brains?" the question seemed genuine.

Huffing Fayne rolled her eyes at him, "Yes all noble women are just dolls to look pretty and make babies, we don't have a mind." Fayne stalked off then, perturbed by the elf and also at the general truth about her statement. Not all noble families let their daughters act so liberally and have such a broad education.

Yelling over her shoulder at Alistair she let the camp know where she was going, "I am going to find a lake and wash up" She had seen a small river not to far from camp. And even though it was miserable outside she still wanted to wash out the gore and blood that stuck to her hair, and disturbingly enough, to her small cloths.

* * *

**Leric POV**

Leric watched as Fayne retreated into the thick woods, her shemlin boots creating loud crunching noises, _well at least I don't have to worry about her running into wild animals,_ he thought as he sat next to the red head that was making some sort of food. Alistair was no where to be seen and so was the witch. Thinking about the blonde man, Leric came to the conclusion that he talked too much, too much indeed. Hadn't the shem known that talking about Fayne's family would have distressed her, didn't he see that upsetting one of the group's leaders was a stupid move. _Yes I only care about how he was affecting her performance, not her feelings._ But even then Leric knew that for some reason he felt the need to watch over the girl, who was in reality almost the same age as he. He still hated her, a little, but she was just like a Dalish child. Her annoyingness was only due to her ignorance.

A sharp trill caught his attention and made him look to the left. His head then quickly swivelled to the right as another trill sounded._ This isn't right, those birds don't live in Ferelden, and they are from warmer climates._ Just as he had come to the conclusion that these calls were false, an arrow whizzed past his face glazing his cheek with a sharp sting. The assault caught both Alistair and Lelianna's attention and they both let out a startled cry in unison. Alistair's morphed into a battle cry as two weapon clad figures lunged out from behind a tree.

"The warden's die here" came a laughing accented voice right behind Leric. He turned around and came face to face with a blond haired elf with markings on his face. For a painful moment Leric thought that it was a Dalish brother, but when the man's smirk highlighted the fact that his facial markings were shem designs, that hope was destroyed.

The two men circled each other and then they both charged. Leric only had his hunting knife on him so he was at a disadvantage. The blond one seized this and lashed out at Leric on all sides. Little cuts, shallow yet painful, started to blossom all over his body.

"Bloody fucking flat ears" roared Leric as he grabbed the elf around the forearms and pushed the man back into the mud. Leric had put so much force into the push that it caused him to stumble and slip face first into the thick paste that the ground had become. Quickly realizing his disadvantages position, he sprung up into a squatting position. He looked left then right, yet the elf was no where to be seen. Leric stood up and glanced at his companions. Most of the other bandits had been dispatched by Alistair, and the stragglers were being picked off by Leliana. A purple hue filled the air and it tasted of lavender and steel. He was not surprised to see Morrigan a few feet away casting spells which hummed as she spoke.

_But where is the last elf, he said he wanted us dead?_ Then Leric realized not all of the party was in the camp site.

* * *

**Fayne POV**

"Ahhh" Fayne let out a content sigh as she stood waist high in the clear water. Even though it was raining outside, and the wind was biting, it made the water seem warmer than what it actually was. She dipped her head under again and scrubbed viciously at her red locks. She had already done the process ten times, but dark blood, brown from age still seeped into the water around her.

Once her basic cleaning had been finished she hung her clothing on a low hanging branch so it could dry somewhat. She then raced back into the water, diving like a fish. All around her silence was the only thing she heard, she was luckily far away enough from camp not to be disturbed by the noises of their goings on.

She sunk deeper until she was swimming along the bottom of the little lake. It was beautiful and the feeling allowed her to forget for just a second that her family was dead and that the fate of Ferelden rested on her shoulders. Little bubbles leaked out of her nose and mouth as she attempted to stay under longer. Closing her eyes she started a slow assent to the surface of the water, she had run out of oxygen. She sucked in a deep breath as she broke the surface and with her eyes closed she stood up, the water again only coming to her waste.

The smile on her lips was destroyed the minute she opened her eyes.

There in front of her stood a man covered in weapons. He stood like her, it the waist deep water and smirked at her. Immediately goose bumps rose on her skin as her mouth started to form a horrified expression. He didn't seem startled by her response, rather his smirk turned into a toothy grin as his eyes took in her very naked form.

His contemplation didn't last long though, because the minute Fayne went to turn and swim away, he lunged at her with enough force to make her feet slip from underneath her. From what she had seen of the man he had looked lean, and for a moment she thought she could overpower him. However she was sadly mistaken. One of the man's hands wrapped around her throat, covering it completely. Slowly the pressure started to increase and Fayne let out a startled breath. His other hand dug painfully into her uncovered should and it bent her backward closer to the waters surface. She struggled fiercely and managed to hook her foot around his leg and cause him to stumble. However the move also cost Fayne her balance and the combined momentum and pressure on her shoulder made her body drop into the lakes depths.

_I am going to die_ she thought as she glimpsed the strained expression of the man above the waters surface. His face was blurring as she was looking up through the water at him. Her legs kicked fruitlessly under the water and her nails were bloody from trying to pry off his grasp. Her mouth and noose were full of water and slowly her vision was going black. Her kicking slowed to nothing and the water became calm as she lost the ability to fight back. Once the froth had cleared she could see the man's face again, could see his blond hair and tattooed face. She tilted her head to the side as she calmly regarded him through quickly fading vision. He watched her just as closely from above as her form stretched out beneath him under the water. She didn't know whether her head movement or her scrutiny made him act faster, but his grip on her neck almost tripled in strength causing a sharp crack to sound from somewhere around her shoulder. The pain and lack of oxygen caused her eyes to roll back and a strange thought entered her mind as she slipped into unconsciousness, _I know this man, I've seen him._

* * *

**Leric POV**

Leric ran, really ran for the first time, in a state of panic. His stomach felt heavy and his hands shook ever so slightly._ Just like Tamlin,_ he thought as he wove in between the trees towards the river. Like Fayne, he too had seen the lake from their hike, so he knew where she had gone.

He nimbly jumped over logs and in-between trees. He heard no noise as he approached the standing figure of a man in waist high water. The minute Leric spotted the man's golden locks; he froze and crouched down, surveying the area._ She must have escaped, but why is he standing there?_

However after watching the man for a couple of seconds he realized that the bandit was not just standing there, he was also gripping something under the water. Leric could only see a long dark shape under the him, but he realized that it must have been large enough if the blond elf had such a determined look of concentration on his face. Suddenly the elf's vein stuck out on his arm as his grip hardened on the object underwater. Leric looked closer and glimpsed a thick red strand of hair float to the surface of the water.

_Wait, that's hair._ Even as he realized what it was he was on his feet and running towards the blond elf. So consumed the other man was with drowning Fayne, that he didn't even notice Leric come up behind him and pull him backwards. The elf's eyes widened as Leric dragged him out of the water and pushed him against the nearest tree. Surprise was the only upper hand Leric had and he took it without mercy. It one quick movement the elf lay on the ground in a heap, his nose broken and bleeding.

Leric tuned and saw a pale body start to float to the surface; it was enough incentive for him to slosh his way back into the lake as fast as possible. When he neared Fayne's body he froze, large black bruising covered her neck and her shoulder had deep groves in them where the elf's fingers had been. Overtaken by sudden anger he pulled Fayne out of the water roughly by the middle of her body and dragged her back to shore. He felt like he was playing with a doll, except this was a fully mature woman who was completely naked. He had to keep his imagination under control especially as her cold breast brushed against his arms.

Leric gently lay Fayne down on the mud and brushed her wild hair from her face. She was a startling shade of blue. He touched her pulse point, like he would do on an animal, and felt for a heart beat. It was there, but slow and light and fading rapidly. He thought about whether or not he had time to get her back to the witch, she had been healed by her once before. But the weak heart beat told him that action had to be taken now if he wanted to save the human.

Gently parting Fayne's pink lips he opened her mouth and tilted her head forward. A hard smack on her back let the water in her throat spill out and onto her body. Yet she still did not breathe. Leric took a deep breath and brought his mouth to hers, filling her with his air. Whoosh, he could hear it enter her lungs and then her smacked her again and watched as more and more water came out. He was about to put his mouth on her again when her eyes flew open, dilated in fear. His lips were lightly touching hers as she took a deep and shaky breath. Fayne's gaze met his and he slowly sat back up away from her. After a moment Fayne sat up quickly and started to throw up next to him, gagging on the water still in her system. Her breathing became quick and her body started to convulse in panic. Without thinking Leric leaned over and rubbed her bare back in comfort. _She has smooth skin_. Again inappropriate thoughts burst into his mind, and what happened next did help him at all. Fayne, feeling his hands, turned around and hugged him fiercely; her arms circled him as she brought her knees up to her chest. She didn't cry, but she shook and clung to him hard.

"Thank you" he could barely hear her whispered gratitude, and when it finally reached his ears, the fact that a naked human was hugging him became less repulsive. He even allowed himself to rest his head on hers. After all he was just as exhausted as she.

Eventually Fayne must have realized that she was as naked as the day she was borne and she retracted from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where is the other man" she asked in a croaky voice.

Leric pointed behind her and he watched as she looked at the man, a curios expression in her eyes, "What should we do with him?" he asked

After a time she spoke, "Give me his clothing and tie him up."

"Why do you want his clothing" asked Leric as he stood and walked towards the unconscious man.

Fayne replied, "I am NOT going to be the naked one in camp, he will be."


	17. Chapter 17

**Leric PoV**

* * *

He watched as Fayne turned her back to him and put her armour back on, the light wool under shirt clung to her damp skin showing most of her form as she lifted her arms and adorned the cured leather. It was as if his eyes had a mind of their own as they traveled across her shoulders and down to her lower back. He quickly realized that he was looking at her inappropriately so he turned away.

"Let us go, I will take the elf with me." Stated Leric as he walked over to the unconscious man. It was easy for Leric to lift him, for he weighed no more than the wild dear he used to hunt in a forest not so different then the one they were currently in.

He hefted the man up along his shoulder to balance out and then he started back to camp, as he did this Fayne caught up to him and looked over at him. Her face had some of its colour back, but her lips were more purple than red at the moment. She turned to look at him as he made his way through the bush, not saying anything. After several minutes of her studious appraisal, Leric finally stopped and turned to her lifting a brow, "Is there something you wanted, Fayne?"

Her lips were pulled tight, but one corner was raised ever so slightly, "I just wanted to say thank you...for earlier. I know you did not have to do what you did since I made myself a target by wandering off like that."

"You're right you were stupid to leave" cut Leric sharply as he frowned continuing his way back to camp. _You were not only stupid but blind, how on earth did the other man sneak up on her in water….arghhh!_

His brooding thoughts were yet again interrupted by Fayne's light voice, "It won't happen again." She sounded so passive and brow beaten that Leric turned to her and placed a hand on her upper arm.

"You made a mistake, it's done, just remember it as a lesson learned" he didn't know what possessed him to reach out to her both physically and emotionally, but he retracted just as fast. The fact that the human's mental state was important to him really made Leric question his sanity. Maybe the taint was to blame for this, after all both he and Fayne, along with Alistair were connected by the blood of a monster. Though Leric had to admit that he never cared or even considered the feelings of Alistair.

It was late and the sky had turned an inky deep blue by the time the trio made it back to camp, back to people who seemed especially on edge. Alistair was the first to come up to Leric, "Where in the Maker have you been, I can't believe that you just up and lef-,"he stopped dead at the sight of the elf dropped on Leric's shoulder, the unconscious mans' blond hair waving in the breeze.

Aware of everyone's eyes on him, Leric walked over to a near by oak and not so gently dropped the elf into a sitting position which he secured with rope. After making sure that the knots were strong enough, he stood up and popped the bones in his back

"What is that man doing here Leric? You do know he tried to kill us, or did you miss the whole, 'the grey wardens die here' speech" Alistair half yelled.

"He is well aware of this elf's actions, Alistair." Fayne was standing right behind the blond warrior, she turned to capture the eyes of Lilianna and Morrigan as well, "The men who attacked us obviously knew our location and our identity, it would be prudent for us to interrogate him," Leric watched as Fayne tiredly waved over to the man he had just tied to the tree, "and find out what he knows and who sent him."

"Fayne is right, from what I have seen, they look like more than ordinary mercenaries," said Lilianna in her Orliasian accent. She smiled at Fayne and Fayne dipped her head in gratitude, fatigue making it hard for her to lift it back up._ The attempted drowning must have taken a lot out of her_, thought Leric as he sat next to his pack.

"Fayne" Leric waited until she looked over to him, "you should go rest." He said shortly and looked away from her, unable to see her head shake in agreement.

Leric watched as all the other human left to their prospective tents, it seemed he would have the first watch, which he wanted anyway. He wanted to be the first to talk to the stranger, to be the one to slit his throat if necessary. Ever since thinking that the man could have been Dalish, a sudden and powerful anger had gripped him, it reminded him of his lack of choice in becoming a grey warden. This elf represented everything Leric wanted to forget, but couldn't.

Once everyone had settled in, Leric walked over to the blond man and kicked him lightly in the ribs. Once, twice and then finally a third time until the stranger had started to stir. Bright golden eyes met Leric's face in shock, which was quickly replaced by a sly smile, one the made Leric flex his wrist, aching to hit the stranger.

"Ahh, it seems I am alive, something I did not think would occur" purred the stranger in a smooth and alluring way. Leric recognized the accent, he had dealt with the Antivan Dalish during the harsher seasons when trading was necessary.

Leric sat down and picked up a twig, peeling off the leaves with his nails, "Your alive for now, the information you provide me may or may not lead to your death, but I promise you if you hold your tongue than you will receive death swiftly." Said Leric without care as he continued to pick away at the scrawny branch.

"Ahh this is to be an interrogation the, very well, let me spare your time. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends. I am an Antivan Crow, or shall I say was."

Leric looked up, "Ahh friend I can tell you are confused, a crow is an assass-"

"I am aware what a crow is, who hired you?"

"A rather taciturn fellow, Loghain, I believe his name was"

The twig in Leric's hand was snapped in two by his grip; _Loghain again, doesn't the man ever stop?_Leric took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He looked at the assassin, and was struck for the first time how much the other elf reminded him of Tamlin. They did not have the same facial features, but they shared the same eye shape, and most noticeably, the same fire the lay behind them.

Leric quickly looked down as a sea of shame and sadness overtook him. How could he compare his best friend to a flat ears who killed for a living? However he could not deny the fact that every time he looked at the man, he saw a bit of Tamlin, and was reminded of his friend's demise. It made Leric angry.

"What will you do with me now, Warden, now that you have gained the information that you were looking for?" Leric was amazed that Zevran manage to stay so calm, almost condescending in his mannerisms.

"Most likely kill you" Leric reached into his boot and pulled out his crude hunting knife, he would tell the others later on what he had heard from this man.

"Oh that is quiet acceptable really, but I should warn you that the crows do not stop, failure is not tolerated. I could be helpful, keep murders away, and find traps.

"That is rich; you think I believe you, what of your loyalties to the crows."

"Ahh loyalty, a sticky subject for one such as my self. See since I failed to kill you, my life is forfeit. If you will take me I shall be your man without reserve."

He looked at Zevran, realizing that even if he wanted to he would not be able to kill the man; he was too much like his friend. He would think about the assassin's offer and let the others decide in the morning.

"We shall see" was all Leric said as he turned his back to the man and watched the forest through the dark night. What lay before him was just as unknown to him as it had been from the second he left his people.

* * *

**Will Zevran survive, or will he die? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Fayne POV**

The cold morning air that made Ferelden so refreshing woke Fayne up with a start. As she lay in her tent exhausted, she was able to reflect just how close she had come to death, and surprisingly how disappointed she was that she was still alive. _This is ridiculous, _Fayne thought, _I am a Grey Warden now. _However even the heavy burden of protecting all the people of Ferelden could not shake her of her hidden desire to just be free of all the hurt the filled her chest. At times Fayne thought that if she let the memories of her family's death come to the forefront of her mind she would simply shatter into a million pieces. It was like trying to breath in too thick air, the grief was slowly choking her off from the world.

In an attempt to find a more comfortable place on the ground, she rolled to her side and was abruptly assaulted with one of the most jarring pains she had ever experienced. The left side of her neck felt like it was on fire, and every time she tried to sit or move that arm she nearly cried out in pain. Pushing her self from the ground gingerly, Fayne managed to get up, pull on a pair of old breaches, and half close her shirt all the while resisting the urge to yell out._ Couslands are strong, I am strong,_ she thought every time she felt the compelling urge to just lay down and cry. Mustering he strength yet again, Fayne pulled her tent flap open and slowly walked out of it, taking in the dusty pinks and deep blues that coloured the forest in the morning hours. She had hoped that Morrigan would be the one taking watch when she had immerged, but of course fate would have no pity and she was forced to endure the self-assured presence of Leric.

"I was not expecting you to be up yet Fayne." Said Leric as he continued to stare at the eleven assassin tied to the tree. It seemed keeping a watch for darkspawn was not the man's only reason for being out there. He seemed on edge and the object of his unease was the sleeping man.

A little thrill went through Fayne's body when she heard him say her name, and it was enough to still her jaded reply for a more courteous one that reflected her previous life as a noble.

"Good morning Leric." She walked past him, giving a nod in greeting. When her eyes meet his, she suddenly and vividly remembered how she had embraced him earlier in her naked fear. Remembering that strangely intimate act brought blood to her cheeks and she ducked her head so that he would not be aware of her blush.

As Fayne made her way to Morrigan's tent, Leric's arm shot out and took a hold of her left hand, tugging slightly. That tug though, was enough to halt Fayne's steps and cause her to let out a yelp in pain.

She batted his hand away and defensively grabbed her shoulder, "What was that for?" she whispered in fury, well aware that the rest of the camp was sleeping, including the assassin that sat not far from them.

Leric looked unimpressed by her display of anger and he stood up and pointed to her neck, "It is as I thought, your collar bone is broken." He stated like he was talking about the weather.

"How did you know, and better yet, was it completely necessary for you to grab my arm so roughly when you knew what was wrong with it?" Fayne didn't even see Leric look at her arm when she greeted him.

Leric turned and started pulling something from his bag, "I noticed the bruising on your shoulder when I pulled you from the water…I had my suspicions…and the way you carry yourself now, well you favour one side considerably." He turned back to her cloth in hand, "Come here and sit down." He pointed to the log that he was previously seated on.

"Actually the reason I came out here was to find Morrigan, she must be able to heal this." Said Fayne as she pointed to her shoulder.

"Well you awoke too late, she left sometime earlier saying that she had to go find herbs to make poultice" Leric's tone betrayed his lack of belief in the witch's statement.

Fayne looked at the crease of his brow and the slight down turn of his lips,"You don't trust her do you?" Fayne asked.

Leric looked at her for a moment and then responded, "Do you trust her?"

It was a good question, for Morrigan was like a puzzle that had the nasty ability to bite if you approached it wrong. She knew the mage had some sort of knowledge of her accursed ability, but what she would do about it still made Fayne pause when approaching the woman. Would she tell her other companions, or keep it a secrete.

"What I know for sure, Leric, is that I trust the woman far more than I would ever trust that elf over there." She pointed to the blond man against the tree as she sat down on the log facing away from Leric. It gave her the opportunity to study the assassin as she had done earlier when he was drowning her. She was positive now that he was the man from her vision, yet the situation in which the attack occurred was totally different then what she saw. Her dreams may be fuzzy and clouded at best, but she had never experienced one that didn't come to play in the same situation as depicted. The anomaly of the incorrect dream frightened her.

A stinging sensation brought her out of her thoughts and she hissed in pain, but a calloused hand quickly covered the area and she felt Leric's thumb gently rub over her skin in a circular way. Fayne closed her eyes and enjoyed the contact for a while until curiosity got the better of her "What are you doing," asked Fayne as she tilted her head back. Her worlds caused his hand to still and he grabbed her arm and slowly lifted it. The act was surprisingly gentle for a man of his strength and stature.

"I am putting on a salve that will numb the pain until the witch gets back, and now I am going to wrap your arm so that it heals properly" she could hear the exasperation enter his voice again.

Fayne sat through the rest of the process quietly, she had had almost enough of the elf, and it was only morning.

"What will you do with him?" asked Fayne when Leric bent down to move some of her hair off her shoulder. He absentmindedly played with her red strands while he looked at the other elf.

"I think... I think I will let him live." At Fayne's incredulous look he switched from thoughtful to defensive in less than a second. "He has uses does he not?"

After a moment Fayne decided that, much to her chagrin, Leric was right. She had made a mistake earlier by killing the qunari, she was not about to let another useful sword go to waste.

"Fine." She stood up slowly at turned to Leric, "But you do know he could turn on us at any second, betray us for his previous masters."

"He gave me his word that he would fight with us and not against us." he answered quickly, wiping his hands on his pants.

"And tell me Leric, just how much is the word of a man who was trained to lie and take lives for coin hmm?" Fayne was starting to get agitated. She wanted to kill the assassin as much as she wanted to use him.

"Stop being so ruled by emotion Shem, I thought you where raised by nobility." Leric stood and walked over to her adjusting the bandage on her shoulder. When he finished he rested the palm of his hand on the flat front of her chest, "Do not forget that he worked for Loghain, and he has information about the man." Leric's voice was still filled with authority, but it had lost its hurtful edge. In his deep green eyes, pity rested there and it made Fayne bristle. How dare he feel any sympathy for her, what did he know of her loss: the loss of family and the loss of self. But the pain in her shoulder, now down to a slight roar, stilled her tongue; she was just too tired to fight.

"Fine. Keep the bastard alive." She turned and stomped off towards Alistair's tent, it was time to find out how close they were to Redcliff. As she passed the sleeping assassin, she could have sworn she saw the man's mouth turn up into a slight smile.

* * *

**Morrigan's POV**

The old noble man's estate was simple to navigate, simple to slip into and out of. No one had even noticed the odd occurrence of a shiny black raven turning into a beautiful black haired woman in the courtyard. Morrigan shook her shoulders and let out a quiet laugh. _"T'is too easy_" she thought as she quickly snuck into the larder where the ingredients to the arl's food was kept.

It was important for her poison to make it to the arl, and only the arl, and the only way to do that was to taint the man's meat. With no smell and no taste the comatose-inducing liquid would be quick and efficient. Arl Eamon would not even know what hit him, and that was exactly what Morrigan wanted.

While traveling on the roads with the wardens, she had often "left to go hunting for herbs" when really she was making poison and spreading rumours throughout the ignorant town of Redcliff. She had to bight back another bought of laughter as she thought of how, in the form of an old ragged woman, she had spread the tail of Andrastate's sacred remains and all the miraculous things it could do. Morrigan made sure that people knew is secrets location was somewhere in the Frostback mountains. She didn't know if her story had any truth, for it had been a myth she heard long before she had taken her newest daughter's body, but she needed the wardens to go to the mountains.

Voices stilled her hand and made Morrigan look behind her. Quickly throwing the rest of the poison on the meat, she vanished the bottle and pulled up her hood. A small window in the corner of the larder, large enough for a bird was her only chance for escaping undetected.

The only thing the servants saw when they opened the larder door was a small purple and black sparrow fluttering through the window.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'mmmm Back...Well here is yet another chapter of Deals we Make. I would like to give a shout out to all the people who added me to their favorites even though i have a terrible update track record. As usual i don't own anything, though i wish i did. I did notice though, that my story is going pretty slow, so i will be adding more action in the next ones.**

**Peace Out-**

**Anala-Rose**

* * *

"Go away Zevran."

"Ahh, so the beautiful Warden can speak…you have my pardon, I thought that you were mute my dear."

Fayne rolled her eyes and quickened her stride hoping that her would-be-killer-ex-crow-assassin would take the hint and leave her alone.

But fate was not kind to her as she watched the elf's stride become longer to keep up with hers. She blew a couple of curly strands from her facein frustration, it seemed fate was never going to relent it's unjust punishment for her.

"But dear lady of the grey-," Zevran was stopped mid sentence by Fayne poking him hard in the chest.

"I am NO lady" her finger was poised at him until he raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Very well, dear _warden _I was simply wondering, as your humble servant, if I could please have my weapons back. Or do you wish me to fight with only my looks and charm?" His tanned face stretched into a wide smile full of amusement and spirit.

Fayne looked at the back of Leric's walking form and silently wondered if all elves looked so handsome when they genuinely smiled.

Frowning at her thought processes, Fayne waved Zevran away, "Go ask him" she pointed angrily at Leric, "He was the one who wanted you alive anyway."

"I… see" was Zevran's sly reply as he slinked off to go harass Leric. Fayne really did wonder if the assassin truly could see how much she hated him. She despised him not only for trying to kill her, but for being the main character in one of her visions that turned out so wrong. She could feel it in her bones that the man had been a catalyst to some sort of shift in her curse.

Fayne's solitude was magnificent… for all of three seconds until another figure decided to walk beside her. Her shoulders tensed; she was not yet ready to deal with Morrigan, the woman was a loose card that had no place in her deck of life, and at the same time had the ability to it. However, as if sensing her discomfort, Morrigan walked a head of Fayne tilting her head in her customary aloof greeting.

Then came Alistair.

"I do not like that elf!" furiously whispered Alistair as he flexed his armoured hand. Her fear of Morrigan was quickly replaced with the irrelevance she often associated with anything Alistair had to say.

Fayne looked at his fist and gave a sardonic chuckle, "I can see that Alistair, what do you presume we do about the matter?"

She was not surprised at all when his youthful face turned to regard her with open emotion splayed all over it, obviously he never spent even a drop of time in a royal court. A second after that thought crossed Fayne's mind and she looked at Alistair's face, her vision quickly sputtered out of focus and then back to normal. She looked around confused; gone was the forest backdrop and instead she was in a high walled room with a warm fire place and massive carpets. She gasped covering her mouth as she came to realize that somehow she was seeing the royal palace in Denerim.

"Did you hear me Fayne, this is important."

Fayne turned to look at Alistair as he spoke, but gasped again and took a shaky step back. The man was sitting lazily in a plush chair with a glass of wine in his hand, the royal crown dipping slightly off of his furrowed brow. He looked just like Marric, and it made her want to scream, he had lied to her, to all of the party about his heritage. His eyes though, were what froze her to the spot. Instead of the warm honey colour they were like rock hard amethysts; unyielding and demanding.

A pressure was building on her left arm making Fayne break eye contact with Alistair. As if by magic a rough hand appeared in her vision, gripping harder and harder. Before she had a chance to even wonder who it belonged to, she was jerked so forcefully that her head snapped to the side and the air left her lugs.

Just like before her vision swirled, faster this time and when she opened her eyes she was again on the road to Redcliff. The unyielding hand though, was still latched on tightly to her arm. She looked up slowly and noted the concerned look Alistair was giving her, but he was standing in front, not beside Fayne. Her neck hurt to move, but she did it anyway. Fayne had a good idea whose hand was on her arm.

She was right, of course, Leric stood by her, gripping her arm hard. His face regarded her own, his eyes flashing quickly from one spot to the next as if trying to find some sort of injury. _I must have gone catatonic_ mused Fayne as the horror of what happened made itself known. How was she going to explain her frigid body, her clouded eyes, and lack of response? She sagged as despaired took over, they were going to find out, they were going to send her away, kill her just like they had Andrastate. She didn't care that Leric was forced to quickly wrap his arms around her, or that her head was now firmly against his chest. In a sort of detached way, Fayne wished she was lying against Leric for another reason entirely, he was considerably comfortable.

Voices were around Fayne, but she was content to hang from Leric's arms and stare into the rolling valleys, mindless of those around her. A face, a woman's face was now in front of her and Fayne could just barely make the shape out with all her red hair in her face. Gently as if she were a doll, Leric's hand brushed the wild strands away from her forehead. Morrigan stood there with a worried face, glancing deeply into Fayne's eyes, _What is she looking for_? Fayne wanted to flinch when the witch's fingers curled around her chin and pulled her face away from the warm body under her. The fingers brought no comfort, but instead pain when they started to glow. Fayne jerked, her body having given its last ounce of energy against the magic flowing in to her. Morrigan let a sly smile spread across her lips as she brought her index finger to her lips telling Fayne to be quiet.

That was the last thing Fayne remembered.

* * *

Leric POV

Her body gave a jerk and then stilled, the way an animal would when stunned or killed. Leric looked over to Morrigan, his expression frozen. He did not trust the witch, he did not trust her smooth words of assurance. They were hollow.

"What should we do with Fayne?" he asked quietly gesturing to the body hanging limply in his arms.

Alistair bent down as if to grab her, but Leric moved to the side hoisting the woman up and into his arms. "Don't you think I should take her, I mean..she just…I think I would be able to carry her more easily." Again Alistair ended up scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I don't see the point, she is already in my arms, there is no point in jostling her especially since neither of us know what is exactly wrong with her."

A laugh flitted from Morrigan's dark lips. Leric had to control the shivers that came to him due to the unsettling look on her face. "Hahah…boy I know what is wrong with her, there is no need to fret about the way she is being carried. You could drag her by her hair and she would not know it… all she needs is a peaceful sleep…nothing more."

Raising one brow Leric waited for Morrigan to elaborate, but the answer to his unspoken question never came.

"May I suggest that I take her, if neither of you handsome fellows want her I would be delighted." Leric visibly cringed at the Antivan's lilting voice and the accompanying giggle that Lilianna gave after the question. He would without a doubt prefer both party members to be mute.

With a long-suffering sign, Leric trudged ahead of the group with Fayne nestled in his arms, her face void of any emotion. He studied her face with the limited privacy afforded him, he would steal secret glances her and there. And though she held no joy or happiness on her face, the lack of anger and frustration was refreshing.

…. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lilianna was laughing about something again…she had been all but butting heads against the Anitvan for the last couple of hours since they had made camp. Leric's thoughts came to him uninvited as he regarded at the assassin._ So much like Tamlen, so care free and they move the same…._ A sharp pain on his index finger snapped Leric out of his comparison. Looking down he grunted as he quickly sucked the blood off of his finger, his sharpening stone and hunting blade seemed to mock him as he scowled. No! Tamlen was nothing like that murderer…he should have never let the other elf follow them…he should have…

No answer came to Leric's mind. In the forests it was all so easy; hunt to eat, kill humans to live, marry and carry on the history of the Dalish. He threw the sharpening stone angrily on the ground, and like a petulant child, watched with satisfaction as he reaped some sort of petty violence against the object.

"What…What is wrong?" Leric started when he heard the soft whispering voice of Fayne. _When had she awoken?_

A slick remark came to his tongue about her minding her own business, but when he took in Fayne's upturned face, so innocent and confused with the first moments of awareness, he couldn't bring himself to lash out.

He watched as she tentatively touched her temples and winced, her eyes scrunching up in refined distaste._ Ever the noble, even when in pain._ He thought as he steadied her into an upright position.

"You have been unconscious for some time; the witch said the best thing was for you to sleep." He stood up and went to retrieve his wet stone, when he turned around he was shocked at the expression on Fayne's face. She was no longer looking at him, but rather intensely staring at Alistair. It looked like some sort of realization had come to her . Leric watched as her wide eyes narrowed from shock into anger. For a moment Leric actually wondered if he should say something to Alistair, it looked like Fayne was going to kill the man.

Fayne must have realized she was being watched because her face smoothly transitioned to a polite façade as her eyes slide to his gaze. Curiosity gnawed at him to find out what had caused such a powerful reaction out of her, but he had to remind himself yet again, he was supposed to dislike her very being, something he was having a harder time with as the days slipped by.

Leric looked back towards the rest of the camp, no one else knew that Fayne was awake, the witch was not even around, "Come on, do you want me to teach you how to hunt?" he asked Fayne as he extended his hand towards her.

She looked at his limb with unveiled mistrust, but then he felt, much to his surprise, a small hand fit into his large one. He was slightly surprised to feel the narrow tapper of her wrist and her thin long fingers, she felt so delicate.

"I already know how to hunt, I have been going on hunting trips with my fath—I have been hunting since I was very young. Her voiced cracked a little with the mention of her family.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes you know how to hunt on horseback with hounds to chase down and tire out your prey. You will be learning how to truly hunt today." Leric watched with amusement as Fayne crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"I don't think I want to go with you anymore if you so willingly throw my experience away." He watched as her delicate hand imitated throwing an object onto the ground, her wrist giving a dramatic flick at the end.

She started to turn around but Leric shot his arm out and grabbed her, "Did you already forget the deal we made? Remember not only do you have to get my people's tattoo, but you must learn about my culture." Even though he could only see the side of her face, he could tell that she had rolled her eyes.

"Fine, lets go and get this over with" she stomped into the forest louder than any Halla he had ever seen.

About two kilometres into the forest and after countless attempts to teach Fayne how to read the forest and follow a trail in the dimming light of day Leric stopped Fayne by putting a hand on her shoulder and slightly pushing her down. She turned on him, her hair flying with a mad look on her face. Apparently she didn't like to be man handled, but the dear whose tracks he had been following was by the next tree grazing, and he was amazed she was unable to see it.

He watched as Fayne opened her mouth to speak, but he closed the distance between them suddenly and bent his head to whisper in her ear, "If you turn around slowly, you will see our prey…don't make a sound." His whispered words were so light that he did not know if Fayne understood him. He slowly lifted his hand up so that it touched her face, and very slowly he inched her chin up until they were making eye contact.

And he stared trying to get his point across.

Leric stared for far longer than he had meant to, but for some reason he could not tare his eyes away from the other woman. She too seemed fine with the prolonged look.

The moment, however, was shattered when the dear turned its head towards the pair, grass and vines flying from around its mouth. The spell that had captured them both was over the minute Leric tore his gaze from Fayne's eyes to the eyes of the startled doe.

"Quickly…SHOOT her." Leric no longer whispered as he spun Fayne around and tossed his bow to her.

He watched as she struggled to pull back the string of the bow; it was especially tight and was designed with Leric's arm strength in mind. It would have been amusing to watch her struggle with a weapon almost as tall as she, but for the fact that their dinner was getting away

"Give me that!" Leric roughly pulled Fayne's shoulder back in order to yank the bow out of her grip. He was so focused on getting the dear he did not notice the fact that he had pulled on Fayne's injured arm, nor did he see that she hand fallen to the ground with a thud.

_Just a little to the left…yes that is it. _With a whoosh Leric let loose two arrows into the bush satisfied they had hit the target.

He got up from his crouched position and looked over to Fayne with a small smile on his lips, "And that is how you…" but he stopped at the look on her face. She was kneeling now, holding her shoulder gingerly. Her eyes were shut in pain, but once he paused his sentence they had flashed open into slits as sharp as daggers. Her clear eyes clearly showed emotion: anger.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM LERICCCCCCCCCCCC" she screamed while she shot up from the ground. She would have been a more frightful sight if she was not panting in anger and holding her arm. She took three deep breaths and closed her eyes, her teeth clenched as she spoke, "For Andrastate's sake I was trying…I reaaaaallly was trying to do this right. BUT NO! You had to FUCKING THROW ME TO THE GROUND and do it yourself!" all the birds resting in their nests flew up and out of the canopy at her loud exclamation.

Leric just watched her and studied the way she was walking angrily from tree to tree. What could he say, I am sorry? That was simply out of the question, she was the one who didn't know how to shoot. Fayne walked over to where he had shot the dear, disappearing into the bush. Seconds ticked by in the now hushed forest and a nagging worry started to fill Leric's belly._ She was angry and in pain…did she leave? It wouldn't be the first time the princess thought she could. Or is she hurt somewhere else? _Leric's worried thoughts were brushed away by the sound of bitter laughter coming from behind the bush.

Interested in what could possibly be humorous in such a situation, Leric pushed aside low shrubs and hanging vines, parting them to see Fayne standing, her back to him. In her hands he could just make out the yellow feathers of the arrows he had used earlier.

Fayne swivelled to look at him, and threw the two arrows at his feet with a wicked smile on her lips, "It seems YOU can't even hunt correctly either." She let loose another bark of laughter and walked past him, whispering in his ear as she passed, "You missed the dear, elf."


	20. Chapter 20

**Well it has been a long long long long long long time since I last updated. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Bioware owns all**

* * *

It was beyond infuriating… and beyond Fayne's comprehension. How could one man make her so mad, so pull-her-hair-out mad? Not even the bastard Howe's son could do that. Oh, Thomas made her want to hurl, but Leric made her want to kill something…slowly. She shook her flaming locks to get the leaves out of their layers. It was that elf's stupid idea to go out hunting, to learn "the way" of his people.

Regardless of the fact that she wanted to kill Leric, Fayne still felt a nagging sensation in the pit of her stomach as she walked away from him. Maybe laughing at the poor sod had not been the correct course of action, it wasn't very lady like at all. Fayne looked down at the mossy forest floor as she made her way back to camp wondering if her jabs at his ability had offended Leric.

"Arggg," Fayne yanked the branch of a young sampling and threw it to the ground. Did it matter if she hurt Leric's feelings? She had to stop thinking about the man.

"I see you're feeling better Fayne, I do wonder what was wrong with you." Said Morrigan. She was standing at the far edge of camp where their clearing met the forest.

Fayne started, she hadn't even realized she was on the outskirts of their camp. She eyed the witch, and then looked around, "Don't pay games with me Morrigan, I am not in the mood." She whispered; Fayne knew Leric was not far behind her.

"Ha ha, t'is not a game warden, you are far too valuable to play with." Morrigan said as she picked dirt from her cloths, "I am simply trying to…help you."

Fayne walked up to the woman and lowered her voice even more, "You know EXACTLY my problem!" she hissed out as she went to poke Morrigan in the chest.

However Fayne was stopped by a hard cold hand closing over hers. It was too fast for her to have seen it, but somehow Morrigan had grabbed her wrist, "Really, play nice now dear, I wouldn't want you to over exert yourself." The moment the words left Morrigan's lips, a dull throb started in Fayne's temples. It pulsated hard enough to make her squint.

"What is going on here?" rumbled Leric as he emerged from the brush. He dusted himself off and raised an eyebrow at Fayne.

"I was just talking to Morrigan" Fayne said as she messaged her now cold hand.

"Reaaaaallly. How could you possibly be talking to the witch when she is over there talking to Lilianna?" Fayne turned around, only to find the space behind her empty. Where Morrigan had been seconds before was an empty space of forest.

"She..she was just her-," she looked over to the fire pit where everyone was congregated by. Sure enough the animated archer was tittering away with Morrigan, the witch nodding every once in a while. While Fayne looked at the pair, Morrigan turned to the side and locked eyes with Fayne. Her face spreading into her trade mark sarcastic smile while the witches eyes glowed dimly in the fire light like a cat in the wild. Fayne couldn't look away, and in the end it was Morrigan who broke the eye contact with her shit-eating grin still in place. Fayne was not stupid; the witch was playing with her.

"It's good to know your bitchy as well as crazy" mumbled Leric as he walked passed Fayne into camp. Fayne watched as he tossed two dead hares at the Anitivan crow who swore when the rabbit carcasses hit his head.

Letting Leric's last remark go without a fight, Fayne slowly walked to the center of the camp. Everyone was there; Lilianna was talking to Morrigan, Leric was sitting with his back to the fire mumbling in his people's language, Zevran was skinning the rabbits…and watching her…again, and finally Alistair was sulking against a tree. She didn't want to interact with any one of them. It was so frustrating to be stuck with a group of people she wanted nothing more than to flee from. Her heart beat started to quicken and the urge to run away grew. What was Fayne going to do? She was supposedly with people who had her back, but she couldn't trust them, not any of them.

A crushing hug snapped Fayne out of her flight instinct and back to the moment. "It is great to see that you're awake Fayne!" Alistair released his bear-hug and held her out at arm's length, "By the maker, I thought you had been taken over by something Fayne. Are you sure you are alright?"

Fayne just stared at Alistair, a little dazed from the bone crushing hug. She looked down at her arms encased in Alistair's silver gauntlets, and then looked back at his face-pointedly. Alistair dropped his arms immediately. In this close a proximity to Alistair, Fayne could have hit herself; it was so painfully obvious that Alistair was the late king's son. But that thought made her eyes narrow. What other secrets had Alistair been keeping from her?

Fayne ignored Alistair in favour of talking to the rest of the group. "Alright everyone, where are we?" Before she had been overwhelmed by a vision the crew was on their way to Redcliff.

Of course, the ever flirtatious Zevran, chose that moment to speak up, "Ahh dear woman… we are just outside of Redcliff, maybe three hours away from the city gates." He looked up from pulling his sharp blade threw the rabbit's skin, efficiently separating the fur from muscle.

Fayne frowned at him, "I see that you are armed again Antivan."

Zevran stopped his work and pointed the curved blade at her, "Do not fret so, Warden, I would never raise my blade to your pretty little neck again." Zevran chuckled, "Actually, I should say that I promise never to choke you again." He winked at her and went back to his task.

_Well, that was reassuring,_ Fayne thought sarcastically. "I think we should pack up first thing tomorrow morning and make our way Redcliff. I know we are running low on supplies so we need to split up; four of us go to Redcliff and the rest to the traders wagon we saw up the road yesterday."

"I will be ready to go at first light." Alistair said.

"No." Fayne turned to regard Alistair and gave him a stern look. It was the type of look she used to use against some of the guards at castle Highever when they got too rowdy or drunk. From years of practice in mimicking her mother, Fayne was pretty sure the look was menacing.

He threw his hands in the air, "What do you me 'NO'? I can go where I please Fayne. And did you forget I am the most senior Warden here, ergo the man in charge."

"Ha! Do you even know the meaning of the word 'ergo' boy?" sneered Morrigan.

Fayne rubbed the bridge of her nose, now was not the time for arguments. She raised a hand at the witch, "Morrigan stop it" she then looked back at Alistair, "I meant what I said, you. will. not. be. coming. with. me. Understood?" she went over to her resting area and turned back to Alistair's stunned face, "Oh and don't go playing the senior warden card. Where was your authoritative nature when we were stranded in the wilds?" Fayne was pissed at Alistair for hiding his heritage and whatever he else he had hidden. She needed to be separated from him until she could cool down.

Alistair still had a stubborn set to his shoulders, and before he could utter another word Fayne said something she knew would hurt the man, "If you were such a great warden, then Duncan would have made the succession of authority clear before his death."

As she expected, Alistair visibly recoiled from her bitter words like a person slapped in the face. He said nothing as he went back into his tent. Fayne was happy that at least now she could have peace, her headache had only gotten worse since she last spoke to the witch. Once she had finally gotten to her bedroll she realized it was right beside Leric's, he must have put her there when she was unconscious.

"That wasn't very nice you know." Leric stated as he flopped down beside her and handed her a piece of rabbit on a stick. Fayne looked at the meat as if it might bite her.

Leric sighed and put the stick on his bedroll, between the two of them. In his other hand he proceeded to eat his own share of the meal, "I didn't poison the food in case you were wondering," he said between mouthfuls.

Fayne looked at the brown meat and back to Leric's face, "Since when do you care?"

Leric rested his food on his bent knee as he turned to regard Fayne fully, "I don't want you to get sick, when you fell unconscious earlier, I became…worried." Leric cleared his throat, "What I mean to say is that I don't want you to become a liability to stopping this blight. Regardless of how you view me, I would never see you fall." His words were no longer said in his usual aloof manner, but rather they held an passion that caused Fayne's breath to still.

The feeling growing inside Fayne were foreign, she had an unrelenting need to slap the man, but…at the same time…at this moment she wanted to…kiss him.

Fayne opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to mind, "I was talking about Alistair, since when have you cared about his feelings?"Just like that- the moment was ruined as Leric withdrew into himself. He straightened up his posture and leaned away from Fayne. She hadn't even noticed he had crept closer to her.

"Oh." Leric picked up his food and turned his face to the fire. Fayne was slightly shocked to see it was tinged pink. "I don't usually care what that shem thinks." Responded Leric as he continued to eat, "But you were rather more cruel than usual."

Fayne's eye got big as she fought of the urge to laugh, "Me? Cruel? Ha! That is rich coming from you Leric." A small giggle escaped her, "Need I remind you of the lovely banter we just exchanged in the forest trying to hunt for that stupid dear."

Leric gave her a sideways look, "I may be honest, but never cruel. I don't seek to cause people pain."

Fayne rolled her eyes, "Uhuh, keep telling yourself that Leric. Then what do you call all the mean things you said to me and our other members?"

Leric tapped his now empty stick on his chin as he feigned deep thought; "Well" he said in a slow drawl, "I like to view it as illuminating other peoples' flaws. In a way, I am doing everyone a favour by showing them what they need to fix."

Fayne's jaw dropped. It was the most pompous thing Leric had said yet.

"Anyway," continued Leric as he ignored Fayne's incredulous look, "I haven't gotten into an altercation with any of the others." Fayne thought about it for a moment and realized that he was right; Leric had never gotten into a big fight with anyone other than Fayne.

"Oh ho! So you save your grumpy-elf-personality for me do you?" Fayne playfully shoved Leric's arm.

He looked at her then and said, "I suppose I do Fayne, I save all of it for you." Leric picked up the rabbit and handed it to her again. This time she took the offering.

* * *

It was not hard for Fayne to get on the road the next morning; Alistair had already left with Lilianna by the time she was ready to go to Redcliff. _Maybe I was a little harsh_, though Fayne as she, Leric, Zevran, and Morrigan made their way to town.

Like Zevran said the previous day, it had only take the four of them three hours to make it to Redcliff, but what greeted them was not what Fayne was expecting. From her past experiences, cities prominent like Redcliff had at least a couple guards at the gate and a torrent of merchant carts waiting to get through. However what met them was an open wooden gate with absolutely no one in sight. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"What a warm welcome, t'is like no one is even alive here." Morrigan said as she pushed the gate open the rest of the way. Fayne secretly hoped that the witch was wrong. "I can sense strong magic here…uncontrolled magic."

"Let's not waste all day then. I am sure we will find another person to talk to once we get further into the city." Said Leric as he walked down the earthen steps leading to the main road. He pulled his bow off his back and notched an arrow, ready in case of attack.

They had only just walked over a slight hill when a young man came rushing up to them, he was sweaty and out of breath. It took him a couple of moments to compose himself enough to speak, "Are you here to save us?"

Leric and Fayne exchanged glances, "What do you mean 'save us'?" asked Leric. That simple question opened a floodgate of information which spewed out of the boy's mouth about how Redcliff was being attacked by undead creatures. By the young man's description they did not sound like darkspawn.

"This has nothing to do with us Fayne, let's just leave these people and go somewhere else" Leric placed his bow upon his back.

Fayne sighed and messaged her temple trying to alleviate the ever present headache, "You must have forgotten what Alistair said earlier."

"I try to ignore him as much as possible."

She rolled her eyes, "I know that. What I meant was, we need to go to Redcliff in order to get an army to defeat the darkspawn. So yes, right now this is our problem." Fayne walked up to Leric, pulled the bow off his back and jabbed it into his hands, "Come on we have some things to kill."

It hadn't taken the four of them long to gather information on all the able bodies in town. With Zevran's silken tongue and Leric's intimidating presence, Fayne was able to recruit almost every man in the village. Many of them were farmers and hardly fit to hold a sword let alone fight with it. Fayne shook her head, for many of these men she would be sending them off to the Maker. When nightfall finally made its way to the village, Fayne had organized the men to fight in two areas that were being regularly attacked by the undead. Morrigan had chosen to accompany Fayne by the lake, while Leric and Zevran took the higher ground. It was time to start the fight.

Fayne sat on a pile of loosely piled wood while she fingered her long dagger, waiting for the perfect time to strike. She could smell the sweaty farmers in their old warn leathers fidgeting behind her. It made her uncomfortable being in charge of such a liability. Again her temples started to pound and she placed her pale hands delicately to her face hoping to sooth some of the pain.

"Is your head giving you more problems?" Morrigan's cold hands came to rest on Fayne's shoulders and she had to resist the urge to pull away from the woman.

Fayne waved Morrigan away, "I am fine, just stressed about the upcoming fight"

Morrigan walked out from behind Fayne and grabbed her face, turning it left and right as she scrutinized her paler than usual completion. "I don't think you are alright Warden. Trying to lie to me is pointless. Remember I do know what ails you." How could Fayne ever forget? Morrigan was the only other person besides her now-dead-maid who knew she could see the future.

Morrigan released Fayne's face and went into her satchel, rummaging around until she found what she was looking for. Morrigan pulled out a small vial full for purplish silver liquid which seemed to have its own current. Examining the liquid in the moonlight Morrigan nodded in satisfaction and thrust the vial in Fayne's face.

"Here drink this; it will help your body in dealing with your ailment."

Fayne took the bottle and looked at it, "Which ailment do you speak of?" Fayne was not stupid. Often Morrigan would say one thing and mean something totally different. With her it was always a game of double-entendres.

Morrigan smiled, "Your headache, of course."

Even the moonlight that lit up the night was starting to hurt Fayne's eyes, the pain was becoming too much. With a quick motion, Fayne downed the entire content of the vial, surprised to find that the liquid had a pleasant floral aftertaste much like lavender and honey. Just then, a strange and swirling mist started to make its way over the flattened earth by the lake. Like the other villagers had said, it was not long after the mist came that rotten flesh ridden creatures emerged out of the ground and water. Their foul smell made Fayne gag as she twirled her twin daggers. _Disgusting, what abomination is this?_

However Fayne's contemplation of the origin of these creatures was cut short by their cries of dead fury. As one, all the creatures surged forward to attack the nearest person. To the left of Fayne, a group of the undead blew up in an explosion of fire created by Morrigan. Fayne grimaced; the creatures smelt worse while burning. Much like Morrigan, the battle on Fayne's side was over in a matter of minutes. Fayne was skilled in rouge techniques which served to aid the inexperienced farmers who used the slash-slash method. And she couldn't deny the usefulness of Morrigan's magic either; it destroyed many of the rotten bodies before they had even set foot out of the lake. With one last huff, Fayne despatched the final creature. It oozed black blood onto her boots and leather leg wrappings. _This is disgusting_, thought Fayne as she looked at each foot in dismay.

Fayne waved at Morrigan to get the witches attention, "Hey Morrigan." Said woman looked at Fayne, "I am covered in grossness, I am going over to the lake to clean up." Fayne turned once she was sure that she had been heard and walked down to the bottom of the lake. Most of the water was blackened with the blood of the creatures, so Fayne took off towards the furthest corner of the lake. It was a relatively clean a secluded spot for her to clean herself.

As Fayne untied the leather straps from her boots, she heard a noise like an animal moaning. She froze in place, afraid that it might have been another volley of the undead creatures. For a while Fayne stayed in her prone position until she was satisfied it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Once her nerves had been quieted, Fayne proceeded to wash not only her boots, but her leg bracers as well. _Oh what I would do for a hot bath_, mused Fayne as she watched the slow and lazy river current carry away all the grime.

The sound came again.

This time Fayne bolted upright and grabbed her weapons, she was sure something was behind the bush. With care, Fayne slipped into the newly developing shadows of dawn and crept around the raged sides of the bush. However, instead of finding the creatures she had been slaying all night, Fayne found the bloodied body of Bann Teagan. She stopped short and sucked in her breath. _This is not what I was expecting!_

It had been years since Fayne had last seen Bann Teagan, not since her 12 birthday when her father had invited Howe and his entourage over to her family home. Fayne's hands tightened into a fist. That was right, Bann Teagan was a close friend and confidant of Renden Howe and even Tomas. Fayne approached the body and slowly went to feel for the Bann's pulse. It was there, but only faintly, he must have been trying to defend the villagers. She pulled her hand back and wiped the blood on her pants, _What am I to do with you Teagan_?

But Fayne already knew what she was going to do. This man…this man was best friends with her now enemy, the very man who destroyed her life. There was absolutely no way Teagan was free of guilt, he must have known what Howe was planning to do. With a determined and angry stride, Fayne made her way towards the other members of her party, completely ignoring the greetings of the people she had just saved. She needed to complete her new mission before someone found the Bann alive. Squinting, Fayne located Leric and Zevran in front of the Chantry steps, helping the wounded and the fallen.

Fayne walked up to Zevran and touched his arm, "I need you to do something for me."

Intrigued with what the fiery Warden could want from him, Zevran turned to regard the woman, "All you had to do was ask my dear. I knew it wasn't long before you fell to my charms…come let us go." Zevran took her hand and pulled her to the Chantry gates.

"Zev…Zev!" Fayne pulled her hand out of the assassins grasp, "That is…not quiet what I had in mind."

"Well then, how may I be of service?"

Fayne made sure she was out of hearing range of the others before she whispered, "I need you to kill someone for me."

Zevran looked at her, his usual smirk replaced with a contemplative stare, "Who?" his question was simple, but it held all sorts of consequences.

Fayne closed her eyes and willed her voice to be steady, _am I really sure I want this? "_His name is Bann Teagan. I found him behind a bush about 20 feet that way" Fayne pointed to the river, "He is pretty beat-up, but will most likely survive."

"Then I take it, Warden, that you do not want him to survive"

Fayne nodded her head, she had decided she definitely didn't want him to survive. She wanted to take away what mattered most to that bastard Howe, just like he had done to her. "Come on Zevran, I will take you to him." Fayne escorted Zevran to where she had found Teagan's body earlier. This time, though, Bann Teagan had somehow rolled onto his back and was conscious. Upon her arrival with the Antivan, Teagan let out a small shout of joy, "Ah thank the maker you found me" his voice was rough as he started to cough, "I didn't know if I would ever be found."

Zevran cocked his head to the side as he slowly made his way over to Teagan's body, "Such misunderstandings are tragic are they not?" Zevran's accented voice questioned Fayne as he bent down next to Teagan and pulled the man's hair.

Teagan let out a grunt while he too looked over at Fayne. His expression turned to one of shock, "You..you are alive! I had thought you died during your brother's betrayal."

Fayne crossed her arms and regarded the man with an icy fury. Zevran patiently held tight to Teagan hair making it impossible for the man to move his head, "You wish to watch dear Warden? Something like this…it is not like killing in the heat of battle."

Zevran had a point. What she was about to allow, no what she had ordered was cold blooded murder. Teagan's eyes became even wider with fear, "What are you talking ab-Fayne Cousland what is this?"

"Do it." Fayne's icy words cut through the quiet pre-dawn as she motioned for Zevran to make his move.

It was like time had taken to moving at an incredibly slow pace, everything was so clear and precise. _This is for my family,_ Fayne thought to herself as she watched Zevran pull the struggling Bann's head back to expose his neck.

_This is for my family…._

Zevran pulled out a silver curved short blade from the inside of his boot. Oddly enough, Fayne noticed it held a beautiful flower filigree design.

_This is for my family…._

Zevran flipped the blade so the curved tip met the flesh at the base of Teagan left ear.

_This is for my family…._

His hand flexed on the hilt of the blade, Fayne could see his tendons flex in restraint. Then his hand pushed the knife past the delicate layer of skin at the base of the Teagan's jaw line. The cry that escaped Teagan's mouth did not deter Zevran as he smoothly and quickly drew the blade from one end of the Bann's neck, to the other. The blade was so sharp that it took the blood a couple of seconds to start pouring from the wound.

Quickly, so as to not get blood on his armour, Zevran jumped back from the struggling man. Fayne watched in mute fascination as Teagan struggled to close a wound that could never be closed. Zevran had been exact in his stroke for the Bann died within seconds of the cut.

_This is for my family…._

Fayne hadn't realized she was still staring at Teagan's carcass until Zevran had asked her a question, "Sooo…it take it that this was for revenge, yes?"

Fayne watched as the Antivan washed his blade in the river, "What else would it be for?" she asked in a detached manner.

Zevran looked at her with a wicked smile, "From my time with the lovely Crows, I have learned that people kill for three main reasons. One…for a woman. Two…for power. Three….for revenge" he chuckled lightly, "I myself, find killing for a woman a rather romantic notion."

Fayne looked back to Teagan and frowned, it was no use in double guessing her choices now. However as she made to go back to camp, Zevran's words stilled her. "Warden…if I may." Zevran sheathed his weapons and walked up to her, "This revenge of yours was a cold thing. While I make no condemnation of your actions, I do warn you that this path is a destructive one. No peace will come to you at the end." He reached out and touched her on the chest, where her heart resided, "You…are not this type of person, no. Do not become the victim of your own choices."

Fayne slapped his hand away, "There was never a choice here Zevran. I had to do this for my family."

"There is always a choice my dear." Argued Zevran

Fayne threw her hands in the air, "Fine then! I choose revenge! I choose this coldness."

Zevran closed his eyes briefly while a sad smile came upon his face, "Very well mi amiga." He bowed and then slung and arm around her shoulders and winked at her, "Then it looks like you will be needing more of my services in the future."

* * *

When the vision came to Fayne, she was read for it. Ever since she had collapsed on the road to Redcliff, she could tell when her body was going into its future-seeing mode. She was currently wrapping a clean bandage on a fallen soldiers arm when her vision started to narrow and dim. Excusing herself from the man, Fayne stumbled in an attempt to quickly find a place from prying eyes.

Just as Fayne settled into the corner of the Chantry, she was thrust into another place entirely. This time she could clearly make out a royal dining room with a blazing fire. She turned around and spotted a familiar insignia, _Ahh so this is Eamon's castle_, thought Fayne as she ghosted about the room. Bodies lay here and there; it looked like a fight had just ended. Bitter laughter interrupted her search and Fayne found herself face-to-face with a young boy with sandy hair. He was maybe ten years old and held the typical angelic face of a child.

"Who are you?" Fayne froze in fear and shock. Her hands started to shake as icy tendrils laced down to her stomach. She didn't know what frightened her more, the fact that this boy could see her and was asking her a question…or the fact that he had a rumbling demonic voice.

His eyes, once a pale brown swirled into a scorching red as the boy opened his mouth in an horrid fashion, "I SAID WHO ARE YOU!" the question came out as a roar which forced Fayne to cover her ears and fall to her knees.

However instead of feeling the cold stone floor of the castle, Fayne felt the warm wood of the Chantry. Slowly other noises of people talking and laughing filled her ears; her vision had ended abruptly. With shaking hands Fayne pushed back her hair and got up from her kneeling position.

"Another dream again child?" Fayne jumped and twirled around to see Morrigan standing across from her, hidden in the shadows.

"How long have you been there?" Fayne demanded.

Morrigan shrugged her shoulders and sat on the nearest pew, motioning Fayne to follow her example, "Not for very long, but you were rather dramatic this time. T'was exciting to watch you fall to your knees and cover your ears."

Fayne sat down next to Morrigan and rubbed her eyes, "This…this was not like the others. It was so clear and realistic."

Morrigan smiled eagerly, "This is a good thing is it not?"

Fayne closed her eyes again, "No, well yes and no. While it was good that I could make sense of where it happened, I was seen… by something."

Morrigan raised a delicate eyebrow, "What do you mean by this?" Fayne went on to shakily explain her vision, going through her experience with the red-eyed child and the monstrous roar he emitted. She even told Morrigan how he could see her and talk to her directly. All the while Morrigan quietly listened and bobbed her head in understanding.

"It looks like, Warden, that you met a demon in your vision." Morrigan explained the event as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"But, but how did it see me if I was looking into the future." Fayne asked. She was truly perplexed.

Morrigan sighed, "Demons do not exist the same way that we do, therefore it is safe to say that they experience time in a totally different manner as well. You must have given the demon a reason to be afraid if it is sending out all its power into creating living dead."

This whole situation was giving Fayne another killer headache, _Great! Just what I need. A future seeing demon, seeing me, see the future. _She sighed as she rubbed her eyes again.

"Are you suffering fromm headaches again Fayne?" asked Morrigan.

"Yes." her answer was short and curt. It was pretty obvious to any bystander that she was experiencing pain. A purple vial was thrust under her nose; it was the same concoction the witch had given her earlier. Knowing the liquid helped, Fayne grabbed the bottle and downed its contents like a greedy child. Having emptied the vile, Fayne handed it back to Morrigan with an appreciative head gesture. It was time they dealt with their living dead problem permanently so that warden business could be attended to. Fayne walked over to where Leric sat and tapped him on the shoulder, "I know where the magic that caused this mess is coming from."

Leric stopped his work, "How did you find this out?"

Fayne scrambled for a source of information, "Uh… one of the villagers said they heard…uh, strange noises from the castle." Fayne smiled at him.

Leric's eyes narrowed, but other than that he said nothing. Now was not the time for him to voice his growing concern over Fayne's mental health. Leric grabbed his quiver and bows, "Alright then, let's head down to that castle. That 'villager' better not be wasting our time." He gave Fayne a pointed look as he went to go find Zevran.

"You excel in the art of lying." Morrigan's sarcastic remark made Fayne blush as she went to meet up with the other two men.

* * *

The treck to the castle was a short and bitter one. The group didn't meet any resistance until they passed the castle gates, once inside the grounds dead soldiers and guards men sprang back to life brandishing their weapons. A usual, Morrigan and Leric took up the flank; killing foes from afar while Fayne and Zevran weaved between the bodies, slicing off bits as they went. Fayne was surprised to see how well her fighting styles paired up with that of the Anitivan's. By the time they had made it past all the ghouls and into the main dining hall, the sun was high into the sky.

Just like in Fayne's vision, the large fire place had a roaring fire which heated the entire room. A pale faced woman in her late thirties was wringing her hands nervously in the corner saying something to the young boy in the center of the room. While Fayne could not make out what was being said, the older woman's tone was pleading. The minute Fayne and her troop became visible to the woman, she dashed over to them with tears in her eyes, "Ah thank the Maker you are here. You must help my son." She grabbed Leric by the arm and dragged him over to the boy.

Leric, who was disgusted by the human's hold on him, shook her off and pointed at her son. "What is wrong with that child?" Everyone in the room could feel the demented aura emanating from the boy. It also did not help that he was bouncing on his feet while laughing in a deranged way.

"What is wrong with MEEEEEeeeee" the child motioned to himself in falsified shock. His voice was far too deep for his age and it sounded like two people were talking instead of one, "More like… what is wrong with heeeeerrrrrrrr." The boy pointed to Fayne. "I have seen you before, what are you!" he asked in a petulant tone.

His mother sighed and went to grab him, "She is a woman my son"

The boy looked at his mother and slapped her right across the face. The impact of the hit sent her sprawling to the carpeted floor, "I DID NOT ask you, dear mother.

Leric notched an arrow in his quiver and pointed it at the boy. It did nothing to deter him as he threw his head back and laughed, "And what are you, pointy-one?" he asked Leric. When Leric gave no response, the boy continued to speak, "Well it matters not. I'll just kill you all anyway." With the flick of the boy's wrist, ten guards came out from the passageways along the dining room.

"Morrigan, deal with the boy" yelled Fayne as she pushed against a sword that came very close to cutting her open. These guards, unlike the others, were alive and therefore more powerful. The six foot tall man was pushing against her blade, slowly getting closer and closer to her stomach. Thunk. An arrow protruded from his chest as he stilled and fell to the floor. Relieved, Fayne looked across the room to see Leric loading another arrow. As their eyes locked, she mouthed a 'thank you' to which he responded to by ducking his head.

The guards suddenly froze and then fell to the floor; Fayne shared a confused look with Zevran and Leric. But her question was answered for her when she saw the unconscious boy on the floor, his shirt singed from an electric attack courtesy of Morrigan. All three of them walked up to the boy only to see his mother rush to his side and start sobbing. While they watched the woman fuss over her son, Morrigan explained to the rest of them how the boy was possessed by a demon and was therefore a poorly trained mage.

"You must help me please!"

Leric scoffed, "We must do nothing for you, you're lucky we helped out at all."

His statement infuriated the woman, she stood up straighter and anger crossed her features, "I am Arllessa Isolde! You do what I tell you elf!" Isolde went up to Leric and tried to tower over him like she had, no doubt, done with her own servants.

Fayne had problems with how nobles treated others, especially elves, as lower class citizens. Even though she had her own issues with Leric, she was not about to let this bitch of a woman try to order him around. Fayne walked up to Isolde and pushed her away from Leric's face, "He is right! We are not under your command." Fayne smiled at the noble woman's shocked expression.

"You! I know you. You're a Cousland. How could you possibly side with an elf? You are a disgrace to your family's name, defending him like that." Spat Isolde as she reared her ugly personality towards Fayne.

Fayne went to slap the woman, but something caught her wrist before she could raise it. Leric was behind her holding her hand, "She is not worth the effort." He whispered in an attempt to calm her down. Fayne closed her eyes and counted to three, secretly wishing that the whole situation was just a stupid dream. She knew that in order to gain the Arl's men, she had to aide his family and deal with the undead situation first.

Ignoring Isolde, Fayne looked to Morrigan for answers, "What can we do?"

Morrigan crossed her arms, "Well there is a possibility that the Chantry circle may be able to lend aide to this stupid boy. Or a blood magic ritual can be performed to forcefully remove the demon…"

Fayne had the suspicion that there was yet another option, "We could also end the boy." Said Morrigan, "It would be the quickest method." Isolde sobbed at hearing the last statement and ran to her child, cradling him in her arms.

Fayne walked up to Morrigan and lowered her voice, "Can you perform the blood magic ritual?" she was loath to resort to that type of thing, but she knew time was running short. She didn't know if the village could handle another volley of those creatures, and she was anxious to get back on her Warden business.

"T'is a tragedy, but alas, I do not know this form of magic. My mother would never teach it to me, said only the foolish played with demons." So the option to perform the ritual was out of the question, and Fayne had no idea how long it would take to reach the Mages Circle. Also, given her erratic and numerous visions she was receiving lately, it was the last place she wanted to go. However the option Fayne was left with was the very last thing she wanted to do. She could kill monsters and men just fine, but taking the life of a child was a whole other matter. _But he allowed a demon inside him, he is a killer…._whispered Fayne's mind as she struggled to get a grasp on what she was about to do.

She pulled out her dagger and headed towards the boy, luckily he was still unconscious and did not know what was about to happen. Isolde, on the other hand, knew the fate of her son and she jumped up to block Fayne. Leric too, stepped between Fayne and the boy, his lips drawn into a grim line, "Don't do this Fayne." He grabbed her hand which was on the hilt of her dagger, "Let me do it for you." Fayne's eyes widened at his request, it was not what she was expecting, "I have done this before" he said as he pulled the blade from her numb grasp. He motioned to Isolde, "Just keep her out of it."

For a few seconds Fayne just stood there in shock, what did he mean he had done this before? Why did he take her blade? Was she really going to allow this to happen? But she lunged into action the minute Isolde tried to stop Leric. She grabbed the woman by the upper arms, and when she began to squirm, hit ,and bite, Fayne hit her on the head hard enough to make her pass out. By the time she had subdued Isolde, Leric had dispatched the boy.

When she saw Leric's trim form leaning over the dead boy's body, she couldn't help but think of her nephew who had been killed in a similar manner. When Leric looked at her with grief on his face, she had to close her eyes and stop the flood of tears that threatened to escape. She had to get out of that room immediately, she couldn't deal with this.

Fayne fled from the dining room as fast as she could without breaking into a run, hot tear streaming down her face as she did so. She needed to find a way to silence her heart, so stop feeling the way she did. _Alcohol, I need alcohol, _she thought as she changed her course to get down to the larder. It was a quiet walk, no one was alive in the castle, or if they were, they were still hiding. She couldnt even hear anyone following her. So when Fayne pushed the thick larder doors open and saw a large collection of beer and wine, she let out a bitter laugh. What a perfect way to forget herself.

It hadn't taken her long to get thoroughly sloshed, after about the third bottle of wine, she was well on her way to sweet oblivion. The liquid was saccharine and she enjoyed drinking it. Every time she caught a glimpse of Isolde's son or her nephew in her mind, she would chug away and try to forget what she was depressed about.

"Well this is a classy picture" said a deep voice from the doorway. Fayne pushed her wild hair out of her face only to meet the disapproving gaze of Leric.

She tried to stand up to greet him but ended up flat on her ass. She raised a bottle, smiling, and said, "Com'join me." Her words were slightly slurred from the alcohol's influence.

Leric walked over to her and sat down, folding his arms in frustration, "You're drunk." He sounded less than thrilled.

Fayne's smile slipped away and was replaced with a forlorn look, "Yah well here-," Fayne handed the bottle to Leric, "You should drink too, I know killing that child affected you regardless of the cool visage you try to keep." Leric frowned at her but took the bottle anyway, sniffing it cautiously. Once he was satisfied it was wine, he tipped the bottle back and took a deep swig.

Fayne rested her head against the cool stone wall of the basement, amused at the situation they were it. Never in her life did she think she would be sitting on a dirty floor with Leric sharing a bottle of wine. "What did you mean earlier when you said you 'had done this before'?" asked Fayne.

Leric took another swig of wine and wiped his mouth, "I….when I was with the Dalish-," Leric's throat caught and he coughed to clear it, "When I was with my people, life was not so easy. We were good hunters, but injuries happened quite often. Usually, it was the young boys trying to gain favour with their future wives." He chuckled as he reminisced over his years with the Dalish. However his smile turned into a frown when he continued with the story, "One day a young hunter came limping back to the aravels, he had fallen and a branch had gone through his leg." Fayne winced at the image, "He had been missing for several days, and by the time we found him, it was too late."

She knew where this was going, "I take it he had an infection?" she asked.

Leric nodded, "Yes…a very bad one that had already infected his entire leg and his blood. There was nothing we could do except watch him suffer. As people who live with nature, we understand the cycle of life and death, but it is never easy to watch pain and misery." He closed his eyes, "One night, the boy asked us to end him and release him from his pain." Leric opened his green eyes and stared straight at Fayne, " So we did, I along with our elder quickly put him out of his misery."

Fayne placed a comforting hand on his arm, "It was the merciful thing to do."

Leric smiled sadly, "It may have been merciful, but it sure doesn't make me feel any better about it." He grabbed another wine bottle and opened it, swallowing some of its contents. He passed it over to Fayne.

"If it bothered you so much, why did you volunteer to kill the Arl's son? Fayne had been itching to know ever since he had offered.

He shrugged, "I thought it might be easier for me to do it." He sighed, "But it wasn't, it was not any easier to do." He diverted his eyes from Fayne and whispered, "I wanted to save you the guilt of killing a child." His voice was so light that Fayne barely made out his words. _He cares…_Fayne was astounded by the very thought. While she was physically attracted to Leric, she always thought the man hated her, and she in turn hated him. But maybe it was all a defensive act, after all, he seemed to have a sensitive and open side.

Fayne didn't know if it was the liquor or Leric's words that made her do it, but she leaned over and kissed the side of his cheek. His scruffy jaw tickled her lips, "Thank you" she breathed against his face.

Instead of him pulling away, he turned his face so that it was aligned with hers; his lips were flush against Fayne's. His deep green eyes locked on hers with intensity, he seemed to be searching her very soul. Leric's hands came up to cup her face, his thumbs softly tracing patterns on Fayne's cheek. He closed his eyes and softly placed his lips on hers; it was a delicate and emotional display on his part.

Fayne was the one who pulled away from the kiss. Her eyes were glazed over and she had a pretty smile on her face, "Leric…" she put a hand on his chest. "I am sooo tired…" Fayne promptly fell onto Leric's lap, unconscious from all the alcohol.

Leric brushed her curly hair away from her pale face and stared at her. He sighed and repositioned himself so that they were both leaning against the larder wall, "I am tired too Fayne….so very tired." Leric closed his eyes and let darkness overtake him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Well hello there. It has been what? Three years since my last update? Well now, I have time to right again and have dug out this old fanfiction. It took a while to remember what I was hoping to achieve with this.**

**Disclaimer: Bioware owns all rights to the DA universes**

* * *

**Previously on Deals We Make…**

_Fayne didn't know if it was the liquor or Leric's words that made her do it, but she leaned over and kissed the side of his cheek. His scruffy jaw tickled her lips, "Thank you" she breathed against his face._

_Instead of him pulling away, he turned his face so that it was aligned with hers; his lips were flush against Fayne's. His deep green eyes locked on hers with intensity, he seemed to be searching her very soul. Leric's hands came up to cup her face, his thumbs softly tracing patterns on Fayne's cheek. He closed his eyes and softly placed his lips on hers; it was a delicate and emotional display on his part._

_Fayne was the one who pulled away from the kiss. Her eyes were glazed over and she had a pretty smile on her face, "Leric…" she put a hand on his chest. "I am sooo tired…" Fayne promptly fell onto Leric's lap, unconscious from all the alcohol._

_Leric brushed her curly hair away from her pale face and stared at her. He sighed and repositioned himself so that they were both leaning against the larder wall, "I am tired too Fayne….so very tired." Leric closed his eyes and let darkness overtake him._

* * *

The first thing Fayne noticed upon awakening was the fact that she was on something very warm….and very male. Slowly she raised her head letting her red braid slide down her stiff neck, unruly strands sticking to the sweat on her face.

_Urg, I need to find a bathing chamber_, thought Fayne as she rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes. Unfortunately her hangover-induced clumsiness woke up the person beneath her and Leric groaned as he stretch into wakefulness.

"Mmmm good morning" his voice, rough from sleep, rumbled through his chest. Fayne unconsciously snuggled deeper into him and his manly scent. A hand ran down her back until it reached her waist and pulled her body more fully into his body.

Fayne froze, her body stiffening against Leric's warmth. _What the hell am I doing?!_ Granted she had overdone with the alcohol last night, but she had no memory of falling asleep with Leric or…..

A sudden horror griped Fayne as she quickly sat up, startling Leric into full wakefulness. She cast a glimpse at her body, she was still dressed, and he was still dressed- so it meant nothing untoward had happened.

When Fayne again sneaked a peak at Leric she was met with a slightly amused grin….a self-satisfied grin. The mix of her sudden memory of the kiss she had shared with him last night and the mind-numbing headache that was creeping along her head was too much to take. Pushing off his solid chest, Fayne stood up on wobbly legs and made her way out of the larder.

"Wait" commanded Leric as he gracefully sprung from the floor. Fayne thought it was unfair that he seemed so unaffected by the alcohol.

Boldly the man reached for her face and Fayne stood there like a statue. Leric's thumb traced little circles on her cheek as he moved ever closer to her lips. Gently, but with more passion and conviction than previous, Leric kissed Fayne. Again his unique smell was everywhere and Fayne found herself hard pressed to deny her attraction to the man. Under Leric's touch, her body loosened until Fayne was molded against his as her arms reached around his neck as she drew him even tighter against her, his pleased hum making her gasp in surprise.

Leric took the opportunity to plunder Fayne's mouth with his tongue; his strokes slow and curious as he tasted her. The whole thing was very overwhelming for Fayne; she had never been kissed so sensually and so completely.

Despite the intensity of Leric's kiss, Fayne refused to be some woman swooning over her first kiss. Lerics finger's painfully dug into her hip as she fought his tongue for dominance. She sucked on his lip and moved so that she was the one exploring him.

Leric suddenly grabbed the bottom of Fayne's ass and pushed her pelvis against his own. Mewing, Fayne found herself grinding against him as he held her. Leric was no less affected by the action as a deep rumble started in his chest.

The rumble was enough to break whatever spell she was under. Dazed and breathless Fayne pulled away from the kiss, "What are we doing?"

Her question made Leric pause his menstruations and look down at her, "I had thought it was quiet obvious" Leric sounded oddly like Zevran when he said that.

Her red eyebrow lifted in annoyance, "I _know_ what we are doing…..but what are _we _to each other?" The passion and the hunger she felt was so sudden and raw that Fayne was surprised. Only yesterday she had wanted to kill the elf and now she wanted nothing more to be in his arms. Though, if she was being truthful with herself, Fayne had felt something towards Leric for a while.

Leric lifted his hands from Fayne's backside and ran it through his disheveled hair, "I…don't really know"

Leric removed himself from Fayne, "Yesterday, you were so hurt and so…open "he grabbed one of her hands, "I had wanted to kiss you yesterday, and I don't regret it as I do not regret doing what I did just now"

Fayne squeezed his hand as he continued, "It has been so long since anyone has mattered to me the way you do." Leric let a small laugh out, "You are an impossibly stubborn woman, but you remind me of someone I lost long ago."

At Fayne's sceptical gaze, Leric tugged her into a hug, "You humans have to place a title on everything. I don't know what to tell you-is this love? I think it is too early for that" he sighed, "But I know I could find happiness with you if you permitted yourself the freedom."

It was no declaration of love nor of undying loyalty, but it was decidedly Leric. Open, honest and just a little bit condescending. It made Fayne wonder what she felt towards the man. Since her family's death she had not felt safe, especially with her secret. But last night she had felt warmth for the man and a level of understanding and trust which surprised her.

Tossing her head "I will permit myself happiness" declared Fayne

A quick kiss, then another one was Leric's response to her declaration, "As my lady wishes" mirth filled his voice.

Fayne groaned and playfully punched him on the arm, "Now you sound like Alistair."

"Speaking of which" Leric bent down to retrieve his equipment discarded last night, "We should gather the others and head back to camp"

* * *

Heading back to camp was not as easy as Fayne thought it might be. She tried to avoid the guards and their dirty looks, the news must have spread like wild fire that a warden had ended Eamon's child. It was a wonder that the news of Teagan's demise hadn't reached her ears, and Fayne winced at the thought.

_I was justified! _ She had to keep telling herself that over and over every time she thought of the man's death.

While getting past the guards was difficult, it was impossible to avoid Isolde. The woman had been standing in front of the main entry way seemingly awaiting the wardens' appearance. When she saw them Isolde lifted her chin and stalked over, every bit the angry noble. At this point, Fayne expected to be yelled at and maybe even physically assaulted. But the woman held her composure as tightly as she wrung the handkerchief in her hands. Her nasally Orlesian accent strengthened with grief as she explained the situation with her husband.

Isolde, while still resentful of the warden's choice, apparently needed their aide and was not going to be denied. Even as Fayne was about to protest the stupid idea of finding the mythical Andraste's ashes, she saw Leric give her a look. One that clearly indicated that she hold her tongue. So rolling her eyes and keeping her mouth shut, Fayne crossed her hands in front of her and plastered on an understanding and demure façade.

And that was how Fayne ended up trudging back to camp with yet another mission for the grey wardens to accomplish. She was beginning to wonder if every group she went to would require something from them. By the time Fayne, Leric, Morrigan, and Zevran made it back to the camp it was already dark and the fire was full and bright. Against the fire was a tall and broad silhouette of a man in shadow, Alistair stood waiting for the group with a crooked smile. Fayne knew the smile was about to fall off his face with the news she had to tell him. She massages her forehead with thin fingers, the headache she had felt earlier was worse than before, it was really starting to hurt.

"You should not scrunch such a beautiful face the way you are right now my dear" Zevran had come to stand beside the warden with a slight look of concern on his face.

Leric sped up his steps so that he too stood on the other side of Fayne and pointedly put an arm around her shoulders, "Why don't you leave the story telling to me, just go to Morrigan for something to ease the pain" his concern for Fayne would have been touching if Leric had not been having a staring competition with Zevran the entire time he spoke.

"Thank the Maker, I heard that Redcliff had fallen to some sort of plight" Alistair had reached the trio.

"Ummmm" Fayne was a little taken aback by Alistair's greeting; she hadn't particularly left on good terms with the man.

Seeing her apprehension and confusions Alistair sighed, "Ah, look I am sorry how I reacted earlier Fayne.." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "_anyyywaaay _I am just glad you are back" he leaned in whispering, "Lelianna's a few darkspawn short of a blight"

The headache was back, made worse by the fact that Alistair was just so….damn friendly and forgiving. She wondered how long that would last.

"We should head to my tent, warden, ti's a good idea for you to sit down when I give you the potion" Morrigan gently steered Fayne away from the men and towards her own camp on the outskirt on the clearing.

"Thank you for getting me out of there, my head is killing me"

Morrigan scofted, "that boy is foolish, he will not understand your decisions nor the fact that it twas the most prudent one" gently Morrigan sat Fayne upon an old log.

"Here" she handed over the swirling purple-silver liquid. Without a second thought the woman downed its contents. Like usual, the headache abated within seconds of drinking the potion.

By the time Fayne went to thank Morrigan, the woman had disappeared into her tent and it did not seem like she planned to come out any time soon. Fayne looked across at Leric and Alistair who were gesturing wildly at one another. Their voices were raised but not enough for Fayne to understand what was being said, though judging by Alistair's expression he was definitely angry and upset about what Leric had told him. Zevran was not far away from the pair, leaning against a tree and swirling his blade between dexterous fingers.

Zevran's blade looked as sharp as his smile as he watched the wardens. She knew that, as at ease as he seemed, Zevran was coiled and ready to intervene if the situation called for it. The elf must have sensed her staring because he locked eyes with her, his smile becoming more genuine as he winked. The man was acting loyal enough and had kept her murderous secret thus far. He could have black mailed her with the Teagan death, but as of yet he had not acted in anyway against her.

_Maybe I should give him a chance like Leric has_, she thought as Fayne went back to watching the two male wardens fight with one another. Leric threw his hands in the air and swore in Dalish while grabbing his bow, disappearing into the forest. Alistair swivelled around and his thunderous gaze landed on Fayne. She shrunk back from its intensity.

It wasn't long before the man was towering over her, "WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" he pointed a finger in her face

Fayne sighed at put her head in her hands, "I didn't _do_ anything Alistair, Leric ended the boy"

"Oh Fayne, _please_." He still stood above her, "you were the one who decided the boy needed to die" again he thrust his finger at her, "YOU were the one who decided to play Maker" at this he reached down and grabbed her upper arm, his gauntlets digging into her flesh as he hoisted her from the sitting position, "Why did you do it Fayne? I knew Connor since he was a babe and have nothing but respect for his father?"

Uncomfortable with her position, Fayne attempted to pull out of his grasp, "Not everything has to do with you…._your royal highness."_

Colour drained form Alistair's face, "How did you know?" he whispered

Fayne pulled on her arm again, "Alistair….Alistair, let me go"

But he didn't let go, if anything the man tightened his grip, "Fayne…how did you know?" he wasn't angry anymore, rather more shocked and mystified.

Giving up on freeing her arm, Fayne answered, "Come on Alistair, I was raised in one of the most prestigious noble houses. The concept of bastards is not something I am unfamiliar with." She looked up at him, "anyway, you look just like Cailan and the painting I saw of Maric."

They stared at one another for some time until another voice entered the silence, "So much drama in camp today, makes for interesting nights no?" Zevran stood beside Alistair as he picked his nails with the sharp end of his blade, "But my handsome warden, I do think it is time you let go of our beautiful leader, if you wished for more physical activities I can happily oblige" He pointed to Alistair's hand with his blade and a large smile.

Alistair heeded Zevran's advice and let go of Fayne with a slight blush on his face, "I still think what you did was wrong…I just can't comprehend how you could order the death of a child." His voice caught at the end

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to. We have a duty, whether we like it or not, to do what is necessary to save Ferelden" she explained.

"I-"Alistair walked away, "I just can't deal with you right now Fayne." He walked over to his gear and started to pack up, "I think I will go to the circle by myself. I know some of the Templars there I am sure I can convince them to offer mages towards defeating the blight" he was very angry; Fayne could hear it in his tightly controlled voice.

"But-"Fayne was cut off when Alistair stormed out of the camp

"Well it looks like we will be heading to the ashes without our dear kingly bastard" Zevran chuckled

* * *

White was everywhere.

The trees were frosted or covered with snow and Fayne would have found the sight beautiful if not for the constant chill in her bones. Her breath puffed in the air as she spoke, "Did it ever snow in the forest Leric?"

For a time the man was silent and then he snorted, "Which one? We travel in aravels from forest to forest." He pulled his fur lined cape tighter against his neck, "In the Bracilian forest it only got cold enough for a slight frost on the ground and flakes that never stuck." He gestured to the surrounding area, "nothing like this."

Leric cast a sideways glance her way, gently asking her "What about Highever?"

Fayne tightly gripped her long dagger at her hip, "It never snowed, at the coldest times of the year we only received endless icy rain" her steely voice was enough to discourage any further comments from Leric.

"What is this? A place in Ferelden that is not cold and frigid?" Zevran laughed, "I am shocked to say all my contacts in this country were giving me false information, such a shame."

Frosty air blew Fayne's red hair from her hood; it whipped in front of her face and into her eyes blinding her for a moment. As she roughly pulled the strands back from her line of sight, she found herself facing a horror scene. The once pristine snowy path they were following was instead a snowy town center accentuated by bright red pools on the ground. Bodies of people lay across the way, all of which were poorly armoured men, some even with simple farming tools as weapons.

Noticing a lack of chill, Fayne turned around to find herself in the doorway of a shabby little shop. The place was destroyed, but she didn't think the owner would care about it since he lay dead on the floor as well.

'Fayne' the sound of her name being called made her start.

'Fayne'

She delicately walked out of the shop, avoiding putting her leather boots in any gore. When she was fully outside she saw two figures in the distance. They looked like Leric and Zevran. When she raised a hand to wave them over she notice it, along with her blades, were covered with blood.

"Fayne!"

This time the voice was right to her left and she jumped when she turned and saw Leric standing there giving her an annoyed look.

"What happened, you just completely blanked out?" asked Leric "We have been standing here for the last ten minutes trying to get your attention. Are you sure you are feeling alright?" he peered at her questioningly.

"Didn't you see the bod-", Fayne stopped herself, a sinking feeling in her stomach. She slowly turned around, praying that there were still bodies in the snow. But her prayer went unanswered; once again the trail was clear of any sights of a bloody battle.

"Didn't we see- what?" this time it was Zevran who asked her a question

The snow was falling heavier now and night was fast approaching, "Never mind" Fayne drew her shall tighter around her leathers, "I thought I saw something. Let's just quickly find this 'Haven' and get the stupid ashes." Leric squeezed her arm as he walked past.

Keeping her head down seemed like the safest thing to do as the group continued to trudge down the obscure trail. Lelianna tried to coax Fayne into a conversation every time she made eye contact with the woman and Zevran was equally as bad, though his topics were decidedly more…scandalous. Leric was as grumpy as she was, and seemed even more irate after her little episode.

Compared to the rest, Morrigan was unnervingly pleased. She had a small smile upon her lips every time Fayne looked her way. If she wasn't so horrified by her latest vision, she might have inquired why the witch was so happy.

However it seemed Morrigan was more willing to engage in conversation than usual, "You are getting better at handling the visions" she whispered as she neared Fayne.

The rest of the group was far enough ahead to avoid overhearing the conversation, "I think we will be facing trouble in the town" a frown made its way on to her pale face.

Morrigan's smile expanded, "Tis good to see that you can understand what you are seeing now. Perhaps it will become less of a burden for you."

"I don't understand why. I have been plagued by this…issue all my life. Never once did I come close to understanding locations, faces, or times when events were to occur." Fayne put a hand up to stall Morrigan, insuring the rest of their conversation was just between the two women. "Now, all of a sudden I am seeing things more often and more clearly than ever before. Yet the same problem remains, I can do nothing to warn the ones involved without giving up my secret"

"There are ways" drawled Morrigan

"Oh yes. Let me see-I'll just march up to the group and say 'Hey guys, _by the way_ I can see the future… and thought I should warn you of an upcoming attack'"

Morrighan made a tisking sound in her throat, "Sarcasm does not become you, Warden." She rubbed her hands together and Fayne could see a small witch fire floating between them, "I could warn them for you..." she glanced over at Fayne, "Tis not so difficult, I will simply caution them to ready their weapons once we reach the town outskirts"

The fire in Morrigan's hands was giving off a cozy heat and Fayne found herself moving towards it and essentially gluing herself to the witches side for warmth, "You would do that for me" Fayne's green eyes were large with surprise and gratitude.

As expected Morrigan scofted, "Puh-it is nothing. Your gratitude is not needed" even as she mumbled the words, Morrigan moved her hands, containing the fire, closer towards Fayne.

* * *

**I hope ya'll feel like reviewing, it helps with the story line and writing level. **


End file.
